A Country Wedding
by KikiJuanita
Summary: With the place she was meant to be getting married at, burning down; at the very last minute Rachel Berry has to change that of her plans for her lavish New York wedding to one in the small town where her fiance grew up. However when Sebastian's past rears itself, and just what he left behind; it becomes a matter of whether they will even get married at all.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - I know what you are possibly thinking! Why in the world would I start writing another story!? Well, quite simply because I am MAD! This idea, sort of popped into my head and whilst most ideas I just think for a little bit; this one was not going to go away and was determined to stick in it!  
_ _So I do have to say it's a change of pace for me; and I think it will be a nice change; from that of my ever interconnecting stories to just work on something a little different._

 _As always, any characters you recognize from Glee; they don't belong to me. However, the character of Mikki does belong to me and she as always cannot be used without my permission._

 _So let me know what you think; drop a review, a fave or a follow - and I will hopefully be back with a new chapter of it soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 1 -

Rachel Berry went running into the law firm where her fiancé worked, having just gotten possibly the worse phone call you could get with their wedding only two weeks away.

Racing past that of the receptionist without even acknowledging her or even stopping to ask if there was someone at present in the office of her fiancé; she ignored their cries of wait please; as she raced the office of Sebastian Smythe, and opened the door.

"Seb" said Rachel, running over to his desk; in tears and he looked up from his work that he was doing and to her.

"Rach, honey?" he asked, seeing her before him and in the devastated state that she was in, in that moment. "What's wrong?" he continued, taking her hands and allowing his fiancée to sit on him on him in his office chair.

"I just got the worse phone call" she sobbed, looking at him and shaking her head. "The place that we're meant to be getting married at in two weeks time" she cried. "They had a fire their last night, and we can't. We can't get married there anymore"

"Ummm, yeah I kind of already know" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a small nod and Rachel looked to him completely bewildered by this. "I was looking at something online about an hour ago, and saw that there was a fire there"

"And you didn't think to call me and tell me?" cried Rachel. "Seb, how could you" she continued as she sobbed. "Everything is ruined now"

"It's not ruined" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile and shaking his head. "I'm sure there are other places we could get married"

"Not now" said Rachel, shaking her head. "Not at this late time, everywhere will have been booked out for months"

"Who said anything about getting married here in New York" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh and Rachel just looked at her fiancé as if he were even mad to suggest that they would possibly get married anywhere but there. "Remember when we first got engaged, and were talking about where we would possibly marry?" he asked, and Rachel looked to him shaking her head and he gave a small sigh. "I suggested Tennessee, where I grew up, and you said that could be a possibility"

"Tennessee" said Rachel, with a laugh. "Sebastian, I'm a Broadway star" she continued, looking to him. "I can't possibly get married in Tennessee"

"Well I don't know Rach" he replied, looking to her. "Where else are we going to be able to get in such short notice here in New York"

"They can just cancel someone else's wedding and put on ours instead" she replied, with a nod; and Sebastian looked to her with a small laugh.

"And if someone had demanded that of our wedding?" he asked. "How would you feel?"

"Well I'd tell them they couldn't do it" replied Rachel, looking to her fiancé. "But I'm much more important than just anyone getting married. I'm famous"

"I don't think it works that way" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "And besides think about how beautiful it would be to get married, in the country and have the wedding photos there with all the trees in spring bloom"

"And just where would this wedding, hypothetically be held?" she asked, looking to him. "Do you have any idea on that?"

"Well no, not off the top of my head" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile. "But how about you go to Tennessee; where I am from" continued Sebastian, as Rachel looked to him. "It's Thursday now, and then I can come and join you tomorrow night and we can work all weekend on finding the perfect location for our wedding"

"I guess, I am free at the moment" replied Rachel, with a small nod. "Since I am between shows and waiting to hear back if I have been successful in getting the role in My Fair Lady"

"Yes" said Sebastian, with a nod as well. "And it also gives you a chance to get the feel of the town without me as well there" he continued. "See what you think and we can then go over ideas once we both are there together, tomorrow evening"

"Okay, I'll have a look" replied Rachel. "But I am not holding out any promises that I will even like it for holding out wedding"

"Just as long as you give it a chance Rach" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissing his fiancée; before they said their goodbyes and she left, heading home to book a flight and head to Sebastian's home state of Tennessee.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Having gone home and packed, and booked a flight to Nashville, Tennessee; on the flight over, Rachel took the time to see if there were any wedding planners in the area of where her fiance grew up, and found that on the Main Street; that there was indeed a wedding planner, with the aptly name of 'Tie the Knot'; and after hiring a car for herself, headed into the main part of the town where her fiancé had grown up and finding herself a park; upon locating the business, walked into the small office and saw a girl, possibly around the same age as her, seated at a desk and she looked up as the chime to advise someone that was in the office sounded, and gave Rachel a smile.

"Hello welcome to Tie the Knot" she said, as she appeared to quickly save the work that she was doing and stood up. "I'm Mikki" she continued walking towards Rachel. "How can I be of help to you today?"

"Hi" replied Rachel, ignoring the hand that Mikki held out to her. "My name is Rachel Berry, and I am possibly wanting to be getting married here in this little town of yours" she continued, as Mikki gave a nod, with a polite smile even though she hated already the way the potential client was calling her place of residence that of just a little town. "And I therefore require your assistant in possibly doing this"

"Well I can certainly help" replied Mikki, with a nod as she went back around to her desk and picked up what appeared to be a planner. "And when would you be wanting to get married?"

"In two weeks time" said Rachel, with a nod and Mikki looked to her before letting out a laugh.

"Two weeks" she replied. "I'm afraid that's going to be quite impossible"

"It can't be impossible" said Rachel, shaking her head. "How many weddings can you possibly hold here" she continued, and not seeing Mikki going to interject continued to talk. "My wedding, all of it was already organized for two weeks time, but the place where my fiancé and I were to marry has had an unfortunate fire and therefore we can no longer marry there"

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry" replied Mikki, giving her a small smile. "So therefore, really all you will be needing will be a venue then here is that correct?"

"Yes, and it has to be to a very high standard" said Rachel, with a nod. "I'm a Broadway actress, and my fiancé a lawyer" she continued as Mikki looked to her rolling her eyes ever so slightly and now seeing as to why the girl before her was ever so dramatic. "So we want nothing but the best"

"With such a short period of time" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "It's going to be quite difficult"

"Well your website had glowing reports of you being the best" said Rachel, looking to her. "And that is what I need you to be, the best" she continued. "And also as well for the next two weeks if you are to be planning my wedding, give me your undivided attention"

"I'm also afraid that is not possible" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "This is one of my busiest times" she continued, as Rachel looked to her with a scoff. "And I have the weekend of your maybe wedding, two other weddings; one on the Friday evening and another on the Saturday"

"That does not seem busy to me" replied Rachel, as Mikki gave a small sigh; just wishing that this girl before he had not ever now come into her office.

"Clearly you have not much of idea of what a wedding coordinator actually does" said Mikki. "So I will ignore your remarks" she continued. "And however advise you that, there are not many choices at this late time to hold a wedding"

"My fiancé said something about this being a cute little country town" replied Rachel, as Mikki once again looked at her incensed by the comment of her home being that of little. "And whilst I'm sure you don't have the fine establishments we have in New York" she continued. "You will be able to find something that will work for our wedding"

"I think I have just the place" said Mikki, with a small smile; a plan forming in her mind. "And we've held quite a few weddings there, and they have all been so magical and beautiful" she continued, thinking about how she once had dreamed of getting married to her high school love before he moved away to college. "My parents' have a beautiful estate on fifty acres; and they've held many weddings there and everyone has always been very pleased with the way it's turned out"

"This is a farm?" asked Rachel, crinkling her nose and looking to Mikki with almost that of disdain. "You think I would get married on a farm?"

"And why not" replied Mikki, with a smile to her and grabbed that of an album from her desk, placing down her planner. "This is a photo book that I have done up of their property; with that of various weddings held at it" she continued and showing it to Rachel. "And as you can see it's quite beautiful what can be done"

"Hmm, I guess there is some sort of charm to it" said Rachel, looking to the photo book. "But I will need to see the property first before I decide"

"Sure, I can arrange that" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Is your fiancé by any chance able to view as well?"

"He will be flying in tomorrow evening" said Rachel, with a nod also. "So if you are able to show us Saturday then?"

"Saturday, I have a wedding in the evening" replied Mikki, placing the photo book down and picking her planner up and looking over it. "I do have the morning free though, and can show the property then"

"Yes, okay that will be wonderful" replied Rachel, with a nod; as Mikki picked up her business card off her desk and on the back wrote the address of her parent's property on it.

"Is ten o'clock an okay time for you?" asked Mikki, quickly looking up to her as Rachel replied with a "Yes" and Mikki then nodded handing the card over to her. "Well I will see you and your fiancé" she said with a smile to her. "Who I look very much forward to meeting also" she continued, wondering what possible guy would ever want to marry the girl before her now. "At my parents' property, ten o'clock Saturday morning"

"I will see you then, yes" replied Rachel, and without saying even a goodbye, turned on her heels and left the office; and Mikki laughed to herself shaking her head, praying that for some small fate that the girl who had just left would not like her parents property or any of her ideas, and blow out of town as quickly as she blew in.

But little did Mikki know that, that was not going to happen and her world was about to be turned upside down in the worst possible way.

* * *

 _End Note: An unlikely pairing, indeed - in that of Sebastian and Rachel. However I think you all know me well enough now, to know just who the end game will be here._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you all on the flip side soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Thanks to all who have taken the time to read this so far, and also review it.  
_ _When I said I was going to be getting the next chapter out quickly. I didn't think it would be this quick, but it just won't leave my head. I am estimating that this story will be 10-12 chapters, so for me that is quite a short story, but I do know where it's heading and how it will go._

 _As always all characters belong to that of Glee, unless otherwise not recognized from the show and therefore they belong to me._

 _Love always, KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Leaving the office of Tie the Knot, and confident that her demands if she were to have the wedding in the town where her fiancé grew up would be met; Rachel looked to where she parked the car she had hired and seeing that unlike New York that there was no time limit on her parking, set down walking the small main street of the country town.

With her high heels clicking on the pavement as she walked, and also her style of dress; which for that of a little town as it were, was out of place for that of what the others in the town wore, she got quite a few stares as she walked down the street, looking at the shop fronts as she went along, until she saw a little cafe and smiling to herself and also in need of a coffee as well, opened the door and walked inside.

Looking around the small cafe, and seeing that it seemed to be that of a quaint little place that she half expected to see in a Hallmark movie; she walked up to the counter and looked to the young man behind it, who also upon seeing her gave her a smile.

"Hi, welcome to Lizzie's" he said, with a polite tone to his voice. "What can I get for you?"

"Hi" she replied, looking to him with a smile also. "I will have a Caffe Latte with Soy Milk and without whipped cream please"

"Oh we don't have soy milk here" said the guy with a laugh as Rachel looked to him, her eyes widening in almost horror. "We have only good old fashioned cow's milk, fresh from some of the farms around here"

"And if people have allergies to that or are even conscious enough to respect a living animal and not use them for food" said Rachel, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Then what is there for them"

"Well see that's the thing, people out here don't have the allergies you, and from the looks of you are going to presume to be city folk, have" he replied, with a small laugh. "And also as well, if animals aren't for that of food and supplying us with means such as that" he continued, as Rachel looked to him in horror. "Then what use is there for them"

"That's so barbaric" said Rachel, as the guy looked to her with a shrug.

"You might think so" he said, with a nod. "But it's how us country folk survive" he continued as Rachel just looked to him. "So is there maybe something else I can get you"

"Do you by chance have tea?" she asked, as the male gave a nod. "Okay black, no milk"

"That will be three seventy five" said the male as he rang it up on the register before him and Rachel took that of her purse from her handbag, and pulled out four dollars.

"You may keep the change" she said, and the male looked to her with a laugh.

"Gee, thanks" he replied as Rachel just looked to him. "If you take a seat, I'll bring it you when it's made"

"Thank you" said Rachel with a nod, and walked over to take a seat in the small cafe; and getting her cell phone from her handbag as she sat, to see if there were any missed calls or messages from anyone in New York; saw that there were none and whilst she then waited for her coffee, wondered how Sebastian ever managed to be the man she knew today, if he had grown up in such a backwards town as the one she was now in.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Finishing up with her work, and also having called her parents to let them know that she would be bringing around a potential wedding couple on the Saturday morning. Mikki locked up her office and then headed across the road to the small little bookshop that had been a part of the town for many decades, and was now ran by the grandson of the original owner and one of her lifelong friends.

Opening the door and walking inside the shop, the little bell above the door sounding; she saw Nick Duval seated on the chair behind the counter, and she smiled as she also shook her head.

"Do you ever do any work?" she asked as she closed the door of the shop behind her. "Or just spend your whole day reading?"

"I was doing work before" replied Nick, looking to her as he grabbed his bookmark from the counter and marked where he was up to in the novel he was currently reading. "And with the help of the lovely Joey helping me" he continued as Mikki gave a small laugh and smile. "Well I was done in half the time"

"Hmm, slave labor at its finest no doubt" said Mikki, with a laugh; as she looked over to the small reading nook in the book shop that Nick had in there; and saw her eight year old daughter, Josephine or Joey, as she was more known to people, not even realizing that her mother had entered the shop and was fully engrossed in that of her own book.

"I got to get something for all the free hours of kid sitting I provide you" replied Nick, with a laugh of his own. "And besides she doesn't mind it"

"No, she doesn't" said Mikki shaking her head, and Nick looked to his friend with a small smile.

"You seem stressed?" he said, as Mikki looked to him with a nod and small sigh.

"I had this New York Broadway actress" she replied. "Or so she claimed to be" she continued. "Come into my office today, and tell me she wants to get married in two weeks and that I need to drop everything for her"

"And I'm guessing you told her where to go?" asked Nick, with a laugh; as Mikki looked to him shaking her head. "Mik, come on" he said shaking his head also. "As great as you are at your job, there is no way that's possible"

"Oh, I know" replied Mikki, giving a small laugh also. "And I am sure that everything I suggest to her, she will not like and she will ride her broom back to the big city before I can even finish telling her my ideas"

"Wow, meow" said Nick, with a laugh. "Not like you to be the catty one in your family" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a small smile. "Normally we leave that job to the actual Kitty cat"

"Well, I can tell you right now" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "If this girl was to ever be perfect for a Broadway role, then wicked witch would be just the right fit"

"Hmmm" replied Nick, with a nod. "And just why the late call for wedding plans for her?"

"Apparently where she was going to have it in New York" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "The place had a fire"

"Or maybe it was someone there who like you thought she too was a little bit too much wicked" said Nick with a smile. "And they set out to make sure that she was not able to get married there"

"Okay, someone has been reading way too many mystery novels now" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm going to be cutting you off soon, Nicky"

"Yeah, okay" he replied with a laugh also. "So are you going to get your girl, so I can close up and head home for the evening"

"And here I thought you loved me" said Mikki with a frown as Nick gave a laugh and smile with a nod; before she walked over to where her young daughter was. "Jojo, let's get going huh" she said, and the brown hair, green eyed girl looked up to her giving her a smile. "I'm sure whatever happens can wait till we get home"

"Yeah, I'm nearly finished it" replied Joey, as she placed a bookmark into her place in the book and stood up. "And then I'm going to be needing the next ones"

"Well they're all over at Nanna and Poppa's place" said Mikki, with a nod to her. "So if you can possibly wait till the weekend, we will get them then"

"Sure Momma" said Joey, with a nod as she picked up the backpack she would take with her to school and placed the book into that. "Do you think I could read some of the super specials, please"

"I will see if I can find them for you" replied Mikki, with a smile to her daughter as Nick gave a laugh; and Mikki looked over to her friend and Joey looked over to the man, who over the years had become very much like a father figure to her.

"You just got to hope that Joey doesn't have Mrs Taylor next year" he said, with a laugh. "As you know what she will tell Joey about the Baby Sitters Club books"

"Yes, same thing she told my parents years ago" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "They're doing nothing for Mikayla's imagination" she continued with a laugh, as she also mockingly changed her voice to mimic that of their second grade teacher. "I'm sorry, but what harm have they done to me"

"Well..." started Nick, and Mikki walked over to her friend and lightly punched him in the arm.

"You want start listing flaws of each other, Nicky" she said. "Then I got a list a mile long for you"

"Yeah, I bet" he replied, with a smile to her. "So I'll see you both tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" replied Mikki, with a nod to him as Joey also replied, "Bye Nick" and he looked to her with a smile. "Yeah bye little bug"; as the two of them walked over to the door and headed out of the shop.

"So, what we wanting for dinner tonight?" asked Mikki; as she headed across the road and over to her car which was parked out of the front of her office.

"Can we have fried chicken?" asked Joey, and Mikki looked to her daughter with a laugh. "Please?"

"I think someone was sussing out what was in the fridge this morning" replied Mikki, with a laugh also as she unlocked her car; a 2015 Ford F-150 XLT pick up truck, that she had bought because of all the things she had found herself shifting around to various locations for her wedding planner business.

"I did, yeah" replied Joey, with a nod as she got into the passenger side of the car and Mikki smiled, shaking her head as she heard her name being called out; and saw Brittany Pierce, another of her best friends since she was young and who now ran the local flower shop and also did all the wedding pieces for the weddings that were held in the town.

"Hiya, Britts" she said, as the blonde came running over to her.

"Hi" said Brittany, as she stopped near her. "I'm so glad I caught you before you headed home"

"Yeah, okay" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Is everything okay?"

"Umm, well the flowers I ordered for the wedding Saturday evening" she said, looking to her with a concerned look. "They haven't got enough to fill the order" she continued. "Which means that I can't do the bouquets that the bridal party are wanting"

"Is it just one flower?" asked Mikki, as she pondered how to let those who wanting these particular flowers, that they weren't available. "Or all of them?"

"The pink gardenias" replied Brittany, looking to her. "Apparently some little insects got a whole bunch of them and destroyed them"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a small nod; thankful that it was only one lot of flowers that were not going to be available and not the whole bouquet. "Will you have enough pink roses?" she asked, as Brittany gave a small nod also and Mikki looked to her with a smile. "Well leave it with me then, and I will contact the bride tonight and tell her what has happened"

"Okay, great thank you" said Brittany, letting out a sigh. "I was so worried, that there was going to be drama"

"No, no drama" replied Mikki with a small smile to her. "Everything else is all good for Saturday then?"

"It is yes" said Brittany, with a nod. "And I should be getting back to the shop" she continued, going to move away. "I left Lord Tubbington in charge, and he doesn't have the best phone manner"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a small laugh; use to now her friends' weird obsession with her overly large cat, and thinking that he was human. "I'll see you tomorrow Britts"

"See you tomorrow" she replied, and headed back down the road to her shop; and Mikki then got into her pickup truck, and headed home to the place she and her daughter called home.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

With Rachel having gone to his home state of Tennessee, to look for possible places where in two weeks time they would be able to marry due to the unforseen circumstance of the place where they were to be in New York, having a fire. After talking with his fiancée, who had arrived in the town where he had grown up and also telling him that she had met with a wedding planner who may be able to assist them in their search for a place, and then also hearing her complain about there not being a coffee shop in the town that would make her drink with soy milk and she had to settle for a tea; after assuring her that he would bring with him some soy milk for coffee for her when he got there tomorrow, he said goodnight to his fiancée before he then settled in for an evening on his own.

Ordering up a pizza, and one loaded with meat; something which for him was a rare thing to have, due to the fact that his wife to be didn't like meat and would always make him her vegan meals. He sat eating the pizza, enjoying it with a bottle of beer; again something that was another rare thing for him, as his cell phone rang and he sighed hoping, just hoping that it wasn't Rachel calling him again and that he would just maybe be able to enjoy a fiancée free evening.

Placing down his bottle, and grabbing his phone; he saw that it wasn't his fiancée calling, but rather his older brother, Dylan calling and with a smile answered the call.

"Hey Dyl" he said, as he sat picked up his bottle again and then sat back on the sofa.

"Yeah hey Seb" replied Dylan, on the other end. "I got your call about your wedding venue" he continued. "Man, that really sucks big time"

"It does, yeah" he replied, with a small sigh. "But I think maybe we might be able to still get married" he continued. "And Rachel has gone to Tennessee now to see if there is someone there where we can"

"Tennessee" said Dylan, with a small laugh. "Okay that was kind of the last place I was expecting you to say"

"Well everything is going to be booked here" replied Sebastian, giving a small chuckle to his older brother's statement. "And I always thought growing up that it would have been a really nice place to get married"

"To your high school sweetheart" added Dylan, with a laugh, and Sebastian frowned at the mocking tone of his older brother's voice and gave a small sigh.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago" he replied. "But I don't know, getting married back there where we all grew up" he continued. "I think it will so much nicer than some fancy upscale New York hotel"

"You can take the boy out of the country" said Dylan, with a laugh. "But can't take the country out of the boy"

"No, you can't" replied Sebastian, with a sigh and knowing how much he missed the small little town he grew up in and all the friends he had had there and who over the years lost touch with. "So you think you and Brooke, and the kids" he continued. "Can make it to Tennessee if this does go ahead there"

"Yeah course we can" replied Dylan, as Sebastian gave a sigh of relief knowing that his older brother was on his side, in all this even if at the moment his fiancée seemed to be on the fence about it. "And it's a lot closer for me, so that's even better"

"And you don't have to fight the New Yorker's either" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Your Alabama sense of life will fit much more into that of the one in Tennessee"

"That is for sure" replied Dylan, giving a laugh also. "But I do have a question for you in regards to all this?"

"Yeah okay" said Sebastian, wondering what in the world his older brother could possibly be wanting to know. "What you want to ask?"

"Well I'm just wondering?" he asked, as Sebastian listened. "What will you do if you run into her?"

"Whilst it's a possibility I will" replied Sebastian, giving a small sigh. "I love Rachel, and am marrying her" he continued. "And for all I know she is probably now married herself and has children, and forgotten all about me"

"And if she hasn't done that?" asked Dylan, questioning that of his younger brother. "Then what?"

"I'm still going to marry Rachel" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "It's been nearly ten years, and I haven't pined over her"

"Hmm, whatever you reckon little brother" said Dylan, giving a small sigh. "But I saw the two of you grow up together" he continued. "And well, I wasn't wrong in thinking along with everyone else back there. That the two of you were meant to be together"

"She promised one day, she would come to New York" said Sebastian, giving a small sigh of his own; remembering the promise his high school girlfriend had made to him when he left. "But she never did" he continued, sadly. "So I guess that tells you what she really thought of that, if she never came"

"And you never went back either" replied Dylan. "It's a two way street, little brother"

"Yeah, I know" said Sebastian, with a nod. "But there was nothing there for me anymore"

"Then why go and get married there?" asked Dylan, with a laugh. "If there isn't anything there"

"Because, I need to close that chapter of my life" replied Sebastian. "And getting married to Rachel there where I thought it all would be my ending" he continued, with a sigh. "It will finally let me move on"

"Okay, whatever you think little brother" said Dylan, with a sigh of his own. "But I really don't think you know what you're getting yourself into here", and Sebastian continued to talk with his older brother and after bidding him goodbye and telling they would talk soon, went and packed a bag to take tomorrow back to where he grew up in Tennessee; not knowing just how soon his world was going to be flipped turned upside down.

* * *

 _End Note: I bet no one saw that Mikki would have a daughter - and that she has grown up not knowing who her father is. (And really is it hard to figure out who that will be?! No! Of course not!)_

 _I wanted to write some characters that I haven't wrote for much, and pair them in different friendship settings; and I really do think Nick and Mikki would work well as those who could be just the best of friends; and also as well I can see her being the ying to that of Brittany's weirdness. And of course I got to make mention of Lord Tubbington too, because he was just a great character in his own right._

 _Any guesses as to who the male in the coffee shop is?! I will say only, it's one of two possible people, and maybe not who people expect it to be._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading; and I will catch you with the next chapter really soon!_

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : Well call me butter because I am on a roll! Three chapters in three days - still estimating that this will be about 12 chapters, however it may blow out to slightly more than that, it just depends what the little gremlins in my head decide to do with this story!_

 _Now this chapter does see Mikki and Sebastian, finally come face to face after all the years apart and there is a little more explanation as to why Sebastian also never returned back to Tennessee also. But more will be explored further into the story also about the whole reason.  
_

 _As always, any characters you recognize from the show don't belong to me; but those who you don't know they belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Friday morning, was that of very different for Rachel and Sebastian.

Waking up to know that she was in a small town that didn't even cater to someone with her dietary needs, Rachel got in the car she had hired and headed towards Nashville, hoping that there was something there for her. Whilst Sebastian, was able to have a breakfast out like he not have had in a long time, and one that also consisted of not only bacon but egg as well, before he headed into work for the day before then boarding a flight to Tennessee that afternoon.

Meanwhile in Tennessee, having got her daughter dressed and ready for school and then off to the same one; that many years ago she had also once attended. Mikki, headed into Lizzie's to get her usual morning coffee before taking the short walk to her own office located in the very same street; and waiting in line behind that of her fellow towns people and talking with them, moved up to the front of the line then and looked to Blaine behind the counter.

"Can I grab usual the Blainers" she said, looking to yet another of what seemed to be her lifelong friends with a smile. "And also as well an apple walnut muffin too, if Kurt has them cooked also"

"Sure think Mikster" he replied, with a smile to her as he wrote her order of the usual morning coffee for her to the cup, and started to make it for her. "So what's this I hear about, a Broadway star in town"

"Let me guess, you've been talking with Nicky" she said, with a laugh, as Blaine looked to her with a small nod as Kurt came out from the back where he worked with his mom and also owner of the small cafe, Lizzie; for which it was named after, approach with a tray of muffins. "Is nothing ever kept quiet in this town"

"Are you just figuring that out now?" asked Kurt, with a laugh as he placed the tray of muffins down and Blaine walked over to her with the made cup of coffee; which for her simple taste was that of a cappuccino.

"Oh, I knew that years ago" she replied, looking to her two friends. "I just though girls were more prone to gossip" she continued with a laugh. "However it seems my male friends, are the ones who take the cake on that one"

"And as if you and Han, Britts and Dani don't have a weekly gab sesh" said Blaine, looking to her with a laugh as well, and Mikki looked to him with a smile. "I know you Mikster and the girls, and I also know my wife"

"Well now who else is your wife going to vent about all that of your annoying habits, Anderson" said Mikki, with a laugh also; as Kurt too gave a laugh. "And I'm just going to say remove your socks, before you know"

"Wait, you don't take off your socks" said Kurt, looking to him; and to the male who he along with Mikki and all the others he had grown up with. "Why does Hannah even keep you"

"Because I'm amazing in the bedroom" he replied, giving Kurt a quick wink and Mikki made that of a gagging noise.

"Okay, yeah not needing to know" she said, shaking her head. "Now may I have my muffin?" she asked. "I have work that needs to be doing"

"Here go" said Kurt, grabbing a muffin from the tray he'd only just bought out from the kitchen and placing it into a bag from the counter. "And the cake will be ready, just as asked" he continued as he passed it over to her. "Tomorrow afternoon"

"Tell your mom, I adore her" replied Mikki, giving him a smile. "And I got run too, love you guys"

"Love you more" said Kurt, with a laugh, as Mikki looked to him with a laugh; and Blaine also commented, "Don't love you" which in turn got a tongue poke out for him from Mikki; before she headed to her office to make the last minute detail checks before the wedding she was going to be holding in the evening tomorrow, as well as the venue check for what was that of one she could very much tell right now, bridezilla of a bride.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Finishing up his work for the day at around three o'clock, and having asked his boss if he'd be able to take to Wednesday off; since he was needing to be helping Rachel as much as he could with what was likely to be a change of venue for their wedding. Sebastian went to the airport and boarded the flight to his growing up state of Tennessee.

With the plane landing in Nashville, around seven o'clock; and having eaten on the plane trip over. He was now in the car that Rachel had rented, her having come to pick him up from the airport; and the two of them driving back into that of his home town where they would be staying for the duration of their time there.

Half listening to Rachel, as she spoke and seemed to be more complaining about how backwards she found life in the country; he couldn't but help smile somewhat as he drove, heading past the vast open spaces of the countryside he missed so much in New York, where instead he was surrounded by the concrete and tall buildings, as well as the millions of other people that called that city home.

Pulling into a parking space outside the inn, where they would be staying; the two of them got out of the car, and going and grabbing his bag from the trunk; he took a deep breath as he did so.

"Hmm, smell that Rachel" he said, looking to his fiancée with a smile, and she looked to him almost as if he were slightly mad. "Clean air"

"Are you kidding me" she replied, looking to him. "The smells in the country are horrible", and this time it was Sebastian's turn to look at her as if she were the mad one. "I drove past the farms today, and I had to have my windows up because the smell was just unbearable"

"The farm smell" said Sebastian, giving a small laugh. "Is that of a great one" he continued, as the walked into the inn and past the unmanned reception desk, with the owner of the establishment having obviously called it a night and knowing there would be no new guests arriving to stay. "I might not have lived on a farm when I was living here" he continued, having lived in more towards the town part of the small country side town. "But that doesn't mean I didn't spend a lot of time on farms"

"Well I think your parents were smart to move away from here" said Rachel, having been with Sebastian to visit his parents, Henry and Abby; who lived now in Florida, and where Abby had grown up as a child, and the move to there for them coming when Abby's mom was diagnosed with dementia.

"They moved" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Not out of want, but more so need" he continued, as Rachel went over to the room that she had rented and unlocked the door. "If my grandmother, hadn't got sick. I'm pretty sure they would have still been here"

"But your father has done so well for himself in Florida with his practice" said Rachel, as she sat on the bed and Sebastian placed the bag he had bought with him over on the chair in the room. "Being a doctor in a big city like where he is now, or one in a small country town" she continued, as Sebastian went and sat on the bed next to her. "I know which one I would choose"

"Yeah me too" replied Sebastian, with a small nod and knowing possibly that what his would be wouldn't match up with that of his soon wife to be. "Say how about we go and take a walk outside" he continued looking to her with a smile. "It's such a nice night out, and we can maybe go and watch the stars"

"No thank you" said Rachel, looking to him and shaking her head. "I really need to have a shower and get the country smell off from me" she continued, as she stood. "But you can if you want, take one"

"No, it's fine" he replied with a deflated sigh. "Wouldn't be any fun on my own"

"Okay, yeah" said Rachel, with a nod as she placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "You know where I am"

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as Rachel headed into the bathroom of the room; and he then stood up, going over to his bag to take out the clothes he had bought with him and hang them up in the small closet in the room, or whilst the words of Dylan from the night before echoed in his head, and making him wonder if coming back here was maybe the worse idea he now ever had, had.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Saturday morning, getting up and showering; which he'd not done the night before going to sleep, Sebastian and Rachel got ready for the day ahead and after some coercing from him, convinced Rachel to have breakfast down in the area there was for eating in the inn, and getting her to only agree with him when he said he would be sure that she would be able to order a fruit salad or even a muesli for breakfast, that she would be able to put the soy milk on that he had bought along with him for her.

With Rachel not being too sure on the actual content of the muesli on the menu, she settled on a bowl of fruit salad, and also asking for a pot of coffee that she would be able to add her soy milk to. Himself then getting a country breakfast, like he use to when back living there; consisting of ham, egg, grits and biscuit, much to the disgust and dismay of his fiancé.

Half listening to his fiancé, yet again, as she went on about the ethical treatment of animals; he smiled as he saw someone approaching over towards them with two plates, or rather one bowl and one plate; and she too gave him a smile as she neared.

"Well look who finally decided to show his ugly ass face again in our little piece of the world" she said as she sat down the bowl and plate to the table, and Sebastian stood up with a laugh, and quickly gave her a hug. "City life get too much for you, huh Sebby?" she asked as she also returned the hug with a laugh. "And you come back to live with us common folk now"

"Not at all" he replied with a smile to the blonde before him. "And city life if just fine" he continued with a nod. "Rachel and I, are actually here hoping to find a place to get married"

"Oh wow, my" said the blonde with a smile to him and then looked to Rachel who was still seated at the table, and gave her a smile. "Congratulations" she said, as Rachel looked to her with a small smile in return. "I'm Dani" she continued, with a nod. "And known Sebby here since he use to love stripping his clothes off in kindergarten and running around without any pants on"

"Dani!" said Sebastian, with a laugh and going red in the face, as she looked to him with a laugh. "I only did that because Nick tipped a whole bucket of water on me, and it looked like then I had wet myself"

"I know" replied Dani, giving a laugh still. "I still don't know what was funnier"

"Yeah, great thanks" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "Thanks for dredging up that horrible memory for me"

"Oh, well I'm sure not all things about growing up were all bad now" she replied, with a smile to him, and Sebastian looked to her with a small smile also and shook his head again.

"No, they weren't" he said. "So, umm I'll be in town for a few days" he continued as Dani gave a nod. "Maybe the old gang can catch up. It will be good to see everyone again"

"Sure yeah that be good" replied Dani, with a smile. "I'll give a call around after the breakfast shift is over here, to them all"

"That be great" said Sebastian, with a nod. "You know where to find me"

"I do" replied Dani, with a nod also. "Enjoy breakfast"

"I'm sure I will" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Especially if you're cooking is anything like your mommas'"

"Oh you know it is" replied Dani, with a wink to him and headed back towards the kitchen as Sebastian sat back down in his chair.

"So you and she know one another" said Rachel, as she picked through the fruit salad before her.

"Yeah we do" replied Sebastian, looking to his fiancé with a nod. "Practically grew up together" he continued, with a smile to her. "It's a small town, and knew all the kids my age. We weren't just friends, we were practically like family"

"Hmm, so did you and that girl date?" asked Rachel, looking to him as she picked a small piece of apple from the bowl and placed that too her mouth as Sebastian cut into the ham before him, a look of disdain appearing over her face.

"It was Dani and Jeff who dated" he replied with a small nod. "And I didn't even think to ask if they're still together" he continued, as Rachel looked to him. "But, then again I can't see them not being"

"So you didn't date anyone?" asked Rachel, as Sebastian loaded up his fork with ham, biscuit and egg before shoveling it into his mouth.

"I dated, yeah" replied Sebastian, with his mouth still half full and Rachel looked to him in that of disgust.

"Have your manners escaped you in this backwards town" she said, shaking her head. "Chew, swallow and then talk, it's the polite thing to do"

"Sorry" replied Sebastian looking to her with a small smile, having swallowed his food. "And I said I did date, yes" he continued with a nod. "But I'm not even sure now if she is still in town"

"Well even if she is, she lucked out" said Rachel, giving him a smile of her own. "Because I got you and she didn't"

"Yeah you have" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh and nod; and the two of them continued to eat breakfast before they headed out for the day; to see not only the place where they might be getting married but also for Sebastian to see in the daylight the town as a young boy had called home.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

The same morning, knowing that she had a wedding on that she still had to make sure was all ready for the couple who was to be marrying that evening; and also as well having to show her parent's property to what she now had deemed the New York wedding from hell.

Mikki headed over to her parent's place a little after nine, with Joey; who immediately went to help her grandmother and great grandmother in the kitchen where they were making up jams, sauces and chutneys that they would sell at the local farmers market held every Sunday; and she herself got roped into helping her dad, grandfather and brother fix the tractor that was not performing as it should have been.

"Okay, try it now" said Roderick, looking to his sister, with a nod as she also nodded and turned the key in the ignition; with nothing happening except for the tractor making a few spluttering noises as if it were trying to start but couldn't.

"Seriously, what is wrong with this thing" said Eric as Mikki bent down next to her father and looked to the engine and other parts of the tractor. "It's not the sparks, and it's definitely not the engine. So it's got to be the starter motor"

"I think it's time to face it Eric" said Norm, his father looking to his son. "Bessie is dead"

"No, no she isn't" replied Eric, looking to him and shaking his head. "Bessie, has never let me down and she ain't going to now"

"I agree with Gramps" said Mikki, looking to her father and giving a nod. "Time for Bessie to be just a relic of a time gone by"

"Not happening" said Eric, shaking his head still; as Mikki's cell phone that was in the pocket of her jeans started to ring, and she grabbed it out looking to see who was calling.

"Okay, whatever it is you're calling about Nicky" she said, with a laugh as she ignored the call. "It can wait" and looked to her father as he grabbed a socket spanner from his tools nearby and took out the spark plugs that they had just replaced into the tractor and looked to her father. "Maybe there is a clog in the fuel line, that is causing the issue. Has that been cleaned out recently?"

"We try and keep it pretty clean" said Roderick, looking to his older sister who worked the farm with their father and grandfather. "So I can't see that as being the problem"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a nod as she stood up and went over to where the fuel line connected and looked to it and with the right tool to remove the clamp connecting it to the tractor, loosened it and dipped her fingers inside to the tube, to see if there was any possible indication as to where that may have been the problem. "The fuel feels thick" she said, with a nod. "It could be an oil problem"

"Did an oil change the other day" said Norm, looking to his granddaughter. "And unless you young lady want to be suggesting that after working this land for the past 60 or so years, that I don't know how to do that" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a small laugh. "Then I wouldn't be going there"

"I think what Miks is getting at Gramps" said Roderick, looking to him also. "That it may have been a bad batch of oil" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "That could possibly cause the starting problems since it's not flowing as it should"

"I'll go and get the pans" said Eric, going to stand up from his position. "And we can do a fall change again, and see if that brings Bessie back to life" he continued, as they heard a car driving down the long driveway towards the family property. "And it's looks like we've got Mikki's maybe wedding party here also to view the property"

"Crap" said Mikki, as she stood from where she had been kneeling, as her phone rang again and grabbing it from her jeans saw that Nick was again trying to call her. "Don't have the time now, to talk" she said pocketing it once more before looking to her family. "Can you stall them for a few minutes, I need to go and wash up" she continued, and went to head inside the house nearby. "I look like a farmer's daughter like this"

"You are a farmer's daughter" said Norm, with a nod. "And a farmer's granddaughter also" he continued, as Mikki ran into the house; the three of them still at the tractor looking to the car as it pulled to a stop and it's engine shut off.

"I can't see these New York folks" said Roderick, with a laugh as the doors of the car opened. "Being on board with getting married on a farm" he continued, as the looked to those who had gotten out of the car and all of them instantly recognizing the male who had stepped out.

"Well this was certainly the last person I ever thought I would see her back on this farm now" said Eric, looking to Sebastian; as he in turn looked to Eric with a small nod.

"Yeah, hi Eric" he replied, with a small smile to him and held out his hand to him. "It's been a long time"

"Yes" said Eric, with a nod and also held up his hand to show Sebastian that it was covered in grease and probably not wise to be shaking; as Mikki having washed up as best as she could, headed back over and saw just who it was with the girl that she had dubbed to be the wicked witch, and was therefore the fiancé of said woman also.

"Sebastian?" she stuttered somewhat, as she walked over to where they were and looked to him and then to Rachel and then to those of her family.

"Hi Mikki" he said, giving a small laugh and also smile to her. "How are you?"

"I'm, I'm okay" she replied, with a nod as she quickly looked to her parent's home and hoped that with some miracle that Joey would stay helping her mom and grandmother in the kitchen. "And yourself?" she asked, turning back to him and giving him a smile. "You look really good"

"I'm good, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "And you look great as well" he continued, giving her a small smile as Rachel pointedly cleared her throat next to him, and he turned to her. "So umm, this is Rachel" he said, putting a smile to his face. "And these are the Kapowski's" he continued looking to his fiancée.

"It's very lovely to meet you all" said Rachel, plastering a smile albeit a very fake one on to her face. "You have a lovely property"

"Yeah, this place is amazing" said Sebastian, with a nod as he looked around at it, smiling as he did before looking to Mikki with one; and she too also smiling back at him with a small one. "I spent a lot of time here when I was young"

"So you were friends then?" asked Rachel, looking to her fiancé and then quickly to Mikki; both of them going to speak but Sebastian being the quickest of the two of them and replying. "Yes, but just friends" he said, with a nod to her; as Mikki looked to her brother, father and grandfather all of their eyes widening at Sebastian having called himself and Mikki, 'just friends' when it was clearly more than that. "We were the best of" continued Sebastian, quickly looking to Mikki and giving her the smallest of smiles, and an almost apologetic one for not actually telling the truth. "It was amazing to spend the weekend and holidays here, just helping out around the farm and also riding the horses they have"

"Hmm, I don't see the appeal in that" said Rachel, looking to him and then also around the property as well. "It's a nice place, but actually working on it and spending a lot of time here" she continued, with a small sigh. "It's not something I could do"

"Well you'd have to get dirt under your fingers" said Norm, with a laugh as they all looked to him. "And you don't strike me as the type of person who has done a day of hard work in their life" he continued, as Mikki said "Gramps" and he looked to her with a small smile. "You really think she will get married on a farm. She's not a country girl like you, Mouse"

"Whilst I am sure that is somewhat true" replied Mikki, ignoring the fact that her grandfather had called her by her nickname that he had called her since she was born. "I'm also very sure, that I am great at what I can do" she continued with a nod. "And that I will be able to put together and amazing wedding day for Seb and Rachel" before turning to them. "Shall we take a walk, and I can show you around the property and tell you also my ideas"

"That would be good" replied Sebastian, giving her a nod and looking to Rachel with a smile then also. "Let's go and see what ideas Mikki has for us, huh?"

"Okay" replied Rachel, as Mikki looked to her and what the other girl was wearing and what was that of vastly different to her jeans, shirt and boots; and more so that of a short skirt, top and high heeled shoes, and also very different also to what Sebastian was wearing being that of a pair of jeans, shirt and runners.

"Did you maybe want to borrow a pair of boots, Rachel?" asked Mikki, looking to the slightly shorter then her woman. "It might be easier for you to walk in them"

"I will be fine like this" replied Rachel, with a nod; as Mikki also gave a small nod as well and looked to Sebastian quickly who clearly understood why she would have asked the question. "Okay well don't say I didn't warn you now" she continued, with a small laugh as she looked to that of her family also, and seeing that they too could see Rachel wearing high heels not being a good thing around the farm. "Follow me then, please"

"Do you still have the horses?" asked Sebastian, as they started walking away from Mikki's father, grandfather and brother, and Mikki looked to him with a laugh.

"Now, what kind of stupid question is that" she asked, with a smile to him; and then proceeded to show Sebastian and Rachel, just what were here ideas for that of their wedding; all whilst thinking just what in the world the guy who she had once seen a forever with, was doing getting married to the woman who he was engaged too.

* * *

 _End Note: There was meant to be more to this chapter, however it would have then been way too long; so therefore I decided it was best to cut it and save it for the next one. Which means we will see why Nick was calling Mikki, and also as well just what happens when Sebastian realizes where Rachel is driving them too, to show them the place where they might be getting married.  
As you can also see, unlike that of my other stories. Mikki's grandparents are around, and as well more of that will be further explored in that of upcoming chapters as well as her other family too; and also as well that of Sebastian's also._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you with a new chapter; hopefully if all goes well...tomorrow!_

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Fourth day and fourth update - and might I add this was written in one day, yesterday; after I finished off the third one!  
_ _Anyway, I will say this kind of didn't go as I was planning and it kind of took a little turn from how I saw it headed into that of another direction, but it's one I think that probably works just that little bit better as far as story line goes, and also give me a chance to write other people into it too. All of whom you now have already met in this story, but further developing that of their story as well.  
_ _I will give a warning of maybe a tissue, as you read this chapter; as I did break down in tears when I wrote it and then again when I read over it and also edited out for posting.  
_ _As always all characters belong to Glee, unless they are not recognized from the show and then they cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4 –

Having heard from Dani, and hoping to see him; but missing him and his fiancée; Jeff Sterling after finding out the elusive one from their little group of friends growing up, and who after graduating high school and then moving away to college, to further his education, never returned back to the place they all still called home; drove the short distance into town and after parking, practically ran into the bookshop that was run by Nick.

"Are my eyes deceiving me" said Nick, with a laugh as the blonde guy came into the shop and practically ran into the counter. "And Jeffrey Sterling is in a bookshop"

"Yeah you're not going to be selling me the latest book you've gotten into Duval" replied Jeff, with a laugh also. "I'm here because you will never guess who Dani told me is back in town"

"Probably not, no" said Nick, shaking his head and looking to his friend with a smile. "So who is it?"

"I'll give you a guess" said Jeff with a smile also, as Nick groaned, thinking that he was never going to even be able to guess at all who his friend would be referring to. "We haven't seen him in years"

"Okay, well that could be any number of people" replied Nick, with a laugh and Jeff looked to him with a smile.

"Hmm, yes that is true I guess" he replied, with a nod. "Okay, so umm this guy left something behind"

"Nope" said Nick shaking his head and Jeff looked to him with a laugh.

"Seriously, you're still not getting this" he said, looking to his friend in somewhat alarm. "The something is actually a someone" he continued, with a nod and smile to him. "And a someone of a someone we all know very well and grew up with"

"No way" said Nick, looking to Jeff his eyes widening. "Please tell me you're kidding"

"Not kidding" replied Jeff, shaking his head with a small sigh. "Dani saw him with her very own eyes" he continued with a nod. "Seb's back in town"

"Oh man" said Nick, with a sigh of his own. "And he doesn't know about Joey either"

"He doesn't, no" replied Jeff, shaking his head once more. "But a visit to see all of us back here, isn't exactly why Seb's here now"

"Why else would he be here?" asked Nick, with a laugh. "If it's not to see his friends?"

"Yeah his friends, who he neglected to come and visit or even speak with since he left for college" replied Jeff, with a scoff. "And the ones who he also didn't bother to tell that he's engaged"

"Seb's engaged" said Nick, looking to him as Jeff gave a small nod. "You're positive on this?"

"Yep, checked with Dani's mom; and she said she booked a girl from New York in the other day who said her fiancé would be arriving the next day" he replied with sigh. "Guess we're not important enough to be invited to a New York wedding, huh"

"Oh this isn't good" said Nick, shaking his head as he picked up his cell phone from the counter and quickly went into the contacts on it and dialed a number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up" he said as the phone rang on the other end. "This is important and you need to answer" he continued, as the line rang out and he placed it down again with a deflated sigh.

"Who you trying to call?" asked Jeff, looking to his friend and Nick looked to him with a sigh.

"The New York girl who Mikki said had come to ask her about having her wedding here in two weeks time" he replied, looking to him. "You don't think that's an awful coincidence that Sebastian is here also as well" he continued. "And getting married"

"Oh man, crap" said Jeff, finally catching on to who Nick was trying to call. "And she is going to be showing them today, her parent's place where they potentially are going to be getting married"

"Exactly" replied Nick, with a nod. "We need to give Mikki a heads' up on this"

"Yeah, okay you try to keep calling her" said Jeff, as her started to head towards the door of the book shop. "And I'll head out to the Kapowski farm" he continued as Nick looked to him with a nod. "I got to go out there anyway to collect the produce, so hopefully I get there before they do"

"Yeah, let me know" replied Nick, looking to his friend as he opened the door. "And I'll keep calling Mikki and hope that she answers"; and leaving the bookshop, Jeff got back into the van that he drove and headed to the Kapowski farm, whilst Nick continued to try and call Mikki in the hopes that she would answer his call.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Having upon approach of the place where they might possibly get married, and instantly recognizing it as a place he had spent a lot of time at as a young boy and teenager; and even for a short time lived before he moved away to college, when his mom and dad had to make the move to Florida to look after his grandmother; Sebastian was nervous to see those who at one point in time, he had also in a way called family, and had a awkward yet somewhat uncomfortable reuniting with after so many years away from the small town, he once called home.

Walking away from that of her family, and with their eyes on the three of them as they did; Mikki looked to Sebastian and Rachel with a small smile.

"So how long have you known one another?" she asked, as they headed out towards the area where she was planning to set up the archway for their marriage to take place at and also as well the party tent for their wedding reception.

"About two years" replied Rachel, looking to her quickly and then back down to her feet as she walked; trying to navigate the gravel road as she went along; and Mikki tried to hide her laughter as she gave a nod.

"And you met how?" she asked, as Rachel stopped and looked to her crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What is this twenty questions now?" she snapped, and Mikki looked to her as did Sebastian.

"Rachel, there's no need for that kind of tone" he said, looking to his fiancé. "Mikki, was simply asking a question"

"Fine" she replied, looking to him and then looking to Mikki plastering once again a fake smile to her face. "We met through that of mutual friends"

"Thank you for telling me" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I was merely asking as to get some idea as to what kind of wedding you would be wanting and being the perfect one for you and Seb"

"And I'm sure it will be" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki and then to Rachel. "So let's just hear Mikki out, huh" he continued, taking Rachel's hand. "And see what ideas she has"

"Right, well" said Mikki, giving a small smile with a nod, and continued to walk but this time heading over to more of the grassed area with that of some trees in a beautiful full bloom in front of the barns located just off from the gravel road; as Sebastian followed behind her and Rachel as well still walking ever so carefully. "I was thinking of setting up an archway here, and that would be decorated with flowers of Rachel's choosing, I am going to guess" she continued, looking to her with a smile as Rachel smirked back at her.

"Yes, I will be organizing my flowers to come in from New York" she said, with a nod and Mikki looked to her with a laugh.

"And are flowers from the country not good enough for you?" asked Mikki, and Rachel just glared at her. "We have a fabulous selection of flowers here in town" she continued with a nod. "Of which Britts does marvelous arrangements of too, I might add"

"Wait, Britts is a florist now?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him with a laugh.

"Yes, she is" she replied, with a nod. "And a good one too" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod also. "Her and Lord Tubbington have a flourishing business"

"Oh god" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "That cat is still around?" he asked, as Mikki gave a nod with a laugh also. "He'd have to be what at least twenty now?"

"I don't think we will ever know that cat's true age" said Mikki, shaking her head with a smile. "He is an enigma"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and then turned to Rachel. "It might be easier to get the flowers here in town" he said, looking to his fiancée, who in turn looked to him. "And I do know that Britts would definitely make it as beautiful as could be. She always had such an eye"

"She does have an amazing eye for it and even takes arrangements to places such as Nashville" replied Mikki, with a smile, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "So as I was saying, there would be a beautiful archway just about here, and we would set up chairs for your guests to sit on to watch the ceremony" she continued, before starting to walk again with Sebastian and Rachel following behind her. "And after which you would then come to a party tent that would be set up here, and depending on time of day; lights can be hung up for ambiance, such as fairy lights, paper lanterns, and I even have some gorgeous stars and heart lights in my collection, for your reception"

"And what about the ground?" asked Rachel, looking her and Mikki looked to as did Sebastian. "You surely don't expect me or my guests to be getting our heels trapped in the grass now"

"No, I don't expect that at all" replied Mikki, looking to her and shaking her head. "There would be flooring laid down along with tent that will prevent that"

"Okay" said Rachel with a nod and looking back over to where Mikki had indicated the ceremony would take place. "And also I will be needing a red carpet to proceed down the aisle as well"

"I don't have one of them on hand" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "But I'm sure I can obtain one" she continued with a nod. "So what do you think?"

"I think it sounds just amazing" said Sebastian, with a nod and Mikki looked to him with a smile. "And it's always how I imagined getting married"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a small smile and then looked to Rachel, trying to not show the hurt she was feeling right now, having heard Sebastian say what he just said a moment before. "And what about you Rachel, do you think this is the place for you to marry?"

"Whilst it's not my dream" she replied, with a small sigh. "I guess it will have to do"

"Well whilst I am fully aware that I cannot compete with that of the New York standards" said Mikki, looking to her, with a nod. "I will try and make this day as every bit as magical for you"

"You can try" said Rachel, looking to her quickly before she looked around at her surroundings once more. "But it won't even come close"

"Right, well" said Mikki, as she plastered now a smile to her own face and taking a deep breath as to say something she might later regret in saying, as Sebastian looked to her quickly giving her a small smile and mouthing "Sorry" for which she quickly nodded in reply. "So, what about food?" asked Mikki, looking to them both. "I can have a cake made at Lizzie's and also as well the inn, often does catering for weddings, and if that is not want you were maybe wanting then Will Schuster, he rents out barbecue spits and can also supply you with a pig to put on it too"

"No" yelled Rachel, and Mikki looked to her in alarm and Sebastian also looked to his fiancée too, knowing why she yelled out. "I will not have any meat, or animal product at my reception"

"Umm, then what do you expect your guests to be eating now?" asked Mikki, giving a laugh. "Because I don't see you giving them much of a choice now"

"I will have a team of chefs fly in from New York" replied Rachel, looking to her with a nod. "And they will bring only the food I have chosen already for my menu"

"Whilst that it's all well and good Rachel" said Mikki, looking to the woman who she was now seeing as in her mind a green skin wicked witch looking bridezilla. "I am not sure that there will be anywhere for them to prepare these meals for you"

"You just said there is a place that does this" replied Rachel, crossing her arms across her chest. "And therefore will see to it that it will be available on the day of my wedding for my chefs to work"

"Oh right, yes of course" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I shall just demand that Mrs Reyes and Dani, stop all work in their kitchen on that day" she continued, shaking her head. "So you can have your precious vegan meals created"

"Yes" said Rachel with a nod. "That is what you will be doing"

"Okay you know what" said Mikki, shaking her head. "I'm really sorry" she continued, with a deep breath and trying to control her emotions. "But I cannot do this, I cannot organize this wedding for you and meet that of your over the top demands"

"But I'm getting married here, I've decided on that" replied Rachel, glaring at her and Mikki looked at her.

"No, I'm sorry you're not" said Mikki, shaking her head still. "This is my family's property and I have the final say in what happens here, and when I say you're not getting married here, then you're not getting married here"

"Mik, I'm sorry" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him trying to fight back the tears she could feel coming on; as Sebastian looked to his fiancée. "Rach, you're not even giving Mikki a chance here, and listening to her ideas. She knows what she is talking about"

"Please she's some small town wedding planner" scoffed Rachel. "Who by the looks of it" she continued and looking to Mikki. "Isn't even married herself"

"You're not getting married here, and that is final" said Mikki, as some tears started to fall from her eyes. "You have five minutes to get off my family's property" she continued, before walking away from them and back in the direction that they had come from.

"Great Rachel, thank you very much" said Sebastian, looking to her. "You've just upset one of my oldest friends ever" he continued as Rachel looked to him also. "Because you couldn't stop being an over the top prima donna for once in your life"

"She wanted to put a pig on a spit" said Rachel, looking to him as if it was the worse thing ever to be have done. "That is just inhumane"

"No Rachel it's not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "It's what is done here in the country" he continued, with a small sigh knowing that his words weren't going to get through to his fiancée. "And we now have to find another place to be getting married, even though right here, this was perfect" he sighed, and the two of them left the Kapowski farm; Mikki already having driven off and passing as they left a white van, in the driveway as they did.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

With her family, thankfully have moved from the tractor that was still sitting in the driveway and therefore not being able to see just how upset she was; Mikki took the keys for her car from the pocket of her jeans and got into the pickup and started up the engine, before pulling away and driving out of her family property and started heading down the road into the main part of town, passing Jeff on the way, a few miles down the road as she drove.

Pulling up outside of the shops on the main street, she turned off her car and got out locking it up; before walking into the bookshop and looking to Nick sitting at the counter.

"You knew didn't you" she said, with a small sob as she let the door close behind her with a small thud. "And that's why you were trying to call me" she continued, looking to her friend as he looked up at her and could see the tears in her eyes and also the ones she was now crying too. "To warn me"

"Yeah, I knew" replied Nick, with a nod, standing from his seat and going over to her and pulling her into a hug. "But I only just found out that Seb was back in town" he continued, as Mikki nodded against his shoulder still crying. "When Jeff came and told me, and he was told by Dani who saw them at breakfast this morning at the inn"

"I should have answered your stupid call" she said, looking to him as Nick looked to her with a smile and small nod and thumbed away some of her tears.

"Jeff was going to try and get out to your family's farm to let you know" he replied, as Mikki gave a nod. "But I'm guessing that he may have been too late"

"Yeah, I passed him on the way here" said Mikki, with a nod. "Not that it would have made any difference anyway"

"Hmm, so can I ask why the tears then?" asked Nick, and Mikki looked to him with a laugh and nodded her head.

"You know how I said Rachel is perfect casting for the wicked witch" said Mikki, with a laugh as Nick gave a nod. "Well I could not be more spot on in that assumption, and should also add total bridezilla to that description as well"

"So she's like a total nightmare, huh?" asked Nick, as Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"Totally" she replied. "And I have no idea what Seb even sees in her, because I can't see one iota of kindness in her at all"

"So are they getting married at your family's farm?" asked Nick, and Mikki looked to him shaking her head.

"I told them I can't do it" she replied. "Especially since Seb said when I described to him and the wicked witch, that it's also how he imagined getting married" she continued, crying some more as more tears spilled from her eyes and Nick looked to her with a small smile, wiping at them. "What I described to them was my dream wedding, and by some stupid messed up twist of fate; one of them had to be the guy I thought I would now be married too"

"You know we all thought that too" said Nick, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "But if this fiancée of Seb's, is a horrible as you say she is" he continued, looking to her with a smile. "Then don't you think it's our duty as some of this his oldest friends in the world, to make him see this"

"Nicky, no" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "You get too many ideas from the books you read" she continued, as Nick looked to her with a laugh and nod.

"I know I do" he replied, with a smile. "That is why I'm calling the gang" he continued. "And we're putting into effect as of now; break up Rachel and Sebastian, and get back together Mikki and Sebastian"; and then listening to just what that of his plan was, she then bid her friend farewell and headed home to get herself ready for the wedding she had organized later that evening.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Having driven back to the inn, where they were staying; in somewhat of an uncomfortable silence also between them. Rachel quickly took to the bathroom, for a soak in the tub stating she needed to relax; and with nothing else himself able to do, Sebastian looked to emails on his phone and tried to get some work done remotely, as his mind wandered to other thoughts.

Being snapped out of those thoughts, hearing a knock on the door of the room he was staying in; he stood up and went over to it and opened it, only to see Jeff on the other side of it; giving him quite possibly one of the world's biggest smiles and he laughed when he saw him as the blonde guy pulled him in for a hug.

"Sebby Smythe" he said, with a laugh. "Never did we think we'd see you here again"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also as he looked to Jeff with a smile as well. "It's been a long time"

"Hmm, it has been" said Jeff, with a nod. "And you're getting married, I hear" he continued, as Sebastian this time gave a small nod. "Did our invites get lost in the mail?"

"Wasn't sure you guys would even want to come" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to him. "It's not like we've spoken in years"

"Yeah, I guess we're all to blame for that one" said Jeff, with a small smile also. "But hey congratulations, man"

"Thanks" he replied, with a nod. "So what about you, married?"

"Yeah, and I think you remember her too" said Jeff, with a laugh. "And saw her this morning" he continued as Sebastian nodded with a smile. "She was the one who let me know you were here"

"I knew it" said Sebastian, giving a laugh also. "You and Dani were always inseparable in high school"

"We weren't the only ones that who were inseparable" replied Jeff, with a small smile to him, as Sebastian gave a small nod, before asking. "So, you and Dani have kids?" as Jeff gave a laugh with a nod. "Yeah, three of them" he said, with a smile. "And they are all terrors, the lot of them"

"Well clearly they must take after you then" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Jeff laughed with a smile also.

"Yeah, so the reason I came up to see you" said Jeff, looking to him with a smile. "Firstly because of course I needed to be saying hi to one of my oldest friends" he continued, as Sebastian nodded with a smile also. "But also I was kind of hoping that you and Rachel, would be able to join me and the others for drinks tonight over at the bar"

"Umm, I don't know if that's such a good idea" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "As Rachel kind of upset Mikki today and if she is going to be there" he continued, as Jeff looked to him having already heard what had happened from Nick at the property her family owned, and also as well as to what his plan now was, and one that they were going to start putting into effect tonight. "Then it could get rather awkward"

"Oh no need to worry about that" said Jeff, shaking his head also. "Mikki will be at the wedding she's planned" he continued, with a nod. "So she won't be there"

'Oh, umm yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small nod; and Jeff looked to him with a curious look as he saw almost a twinge of sadness on his friends face, knowing Mikki wouldn't be present. "I didn't think of that"

"Yeah, if there is one thing that Mikster is amazing at" said Jeff, with a nod and knowing he was probably rubbing salt into the already stinging wound Sebastian was feeling. "It's planning weddings"

"I kind of got that impression today, when she was describing how she saw that of mine and Rachel's" he replied, with a nod. "You know before it all went to hell" he continued with a forced laugh. "But you know what, I think a catch up with you and the others. Sounds really great"

"Okay, awesome man" said Jeff, with a nod. "Meet us at the bar, let's say at seven"

"I'll see you all then" replied Sebastian, with a nod also; and then saying goodbye to Jeff, went to tell Rachel who was still soaking in the tub, and whilst she wasn't happy about it at first when he told his old friends wanted to catch up. She did seem to be more on board, when she heard that Mikki wouldn't be there with them all, and then agreed to accompany her fiancé to meet, as he put it his oldest and bestest friends in the world.

* * *

 _End Note: I do apologize for how angst ridden this chapter got, but also as well I think it too is for the better also; as I now have a clearer frame on mind, and also as well a much better one too, on how I want this story to go._

 _I want to also mention as per to a review left by a guest, there is nothing but friendship between Mikki and Nick. They are just quite good friends, who over the years have only ever been that. And I do really think it's okay for a guy and girl to be as close as they are, and not have it be anything romantic._

 _Anyway, look out for the next chapter - fingers crossed if all goes well, then that should be sometime tomorrow!  
Thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows on the last chapter. So this chapter, kind of sees that of the plan going into action by that of Seb's friends, and also as well maybe if you read carefully, you might be able to see just how too sweet Rachel is being._

 _All characters you recognize from Glee do not belong to me, however any that you don't know, are property of me and cannot be used without my permission.  
_

 _Thanks for reading  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5:

Sitting and talking with that of their group of friends, from childhood and staying that of close even now, with all of them still living in the small town they grew up, talking in the bar that evening, and having only briefly filled them in when they'd done the call around earlier that day, Nick got them all up to speed on the plan to see if there was a way to possibly make Sebastian see that marrying Rachel was going to be a huge mistake from all they had seen and heard about her, and make their old friend see that the girl he was really meant to be with was the one who he had left back here, and unbeknownst to him, also had a daughter with.

"And you're sure Mikki's on board with this?" asked Kurt, looking to Nick as he finished his explanation of the plan they were about to put into effect.

"I do think she thinks there is probably no chance in hell of it even working" he replied, with a small sigh. "But we got to try at least"

"And not just for her" said Hannah, with a small smile to those around the table. "But also for Joey too" she continued with a nod, as the others nodded too. "She needs to know her father"

"And Seb needs to know his daughter too" added Blaine, with a small smile to his wife; and then the group of childhood friends continued to talk whilst they waited for their old friend to arrive along with the woman he was currently engaged to marry, in just two weeks time.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Driving the car that Rachel had rented to the bar in the main street of the town, since it was a bit longer than that of a walk to get to from the inn; Sebastian parked the car and looked to Rachel as the two of them got out, and noticing the frown on his soon to be wife's face, with both of them having spoken after Jeff had left and inviting them out that evening and coming to agree that they would still try and get married like they had planned to in two weeks time, and also with Rachel being the one to ask that of his friends that Mikki had suggested to them to help out with what they were able to do.

"You're going to be civil to my friends" he said, walking over to her and taking her hand, and she looked to him. "Let them get to know you and see the woman I see" he continued as Rachel gave a small nod. "And the one who I love and still want to marry here in two weeks"

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a small sigh. "And tomorrow I'll apologize to Mikki also" she continued as Sebastian gave a nod. "See if there is any chance she will reconsider letting us use her parent's place for the ceremony and that"

"I can't see her not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Mikki's not an unreasonable person, and I think today she just was pushed a little too far" he continued, as Rachel gave a nod. "Shall we go inside"

"Yes, let's go inside" said Rachel, with a smile to him; and he opened the door to the bar and was met to a loud cheer from the table where his friends were seated and he looked over with a laugh and smile as he headed over to them, still with a hold of Rachel's hand.

"Well it's about time now" said Blaine, with a laugh as he stood from his seat, Sebastian letting go of Rachel's hand, as Blaine gave him a hug. "We were beginning to think you were going to be a no show"

"No, I wasn't going to miss this for anything" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also as he returned the hug to his old friend. "And what's with the beard, man"

"What you don't think it suits me?" he asked, looking to his friend with a smile, as Sebastian shook his head with a laugh.

"No, it's not that at all" replied Sebastian, shaking his head still. "You just don't look like a sixteen year old anymore"

"Why do you think he keeps it" said Hannah, with a laugh also. "If he shaves it off, he will get asked for ID" she continued with a smile. "Guarantee it"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also and went around to where Hannah was as Blaine sat back down and she stood up. "And wow, look at you" he said, noticing her rounded stomach, as she gave a nod.

"Yep" she said with a smile. "Number two is cooking away in here"

"And which one of you dogs, knocked Hannah up?" he asked looking around at his male friends on the table, as Jeff gave a laugh putting his hands up in mock surrender and replying "Well it definitely wasn't me", and as Kurt also then replied "And sure as hell not me" and Sebastian looked to him with a laugh and then to Nick and Blaine, pointing to them and Nick shook his head.

"No freakin' way" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he looked to Blaine who in turn nodded with a smile. "Guess all the teasing of one another when we were younger was hiding that of some feelings now"

"Yeah, you could say that" said Blaine, with a laugh as Sebastian looked to him with a smile also and then continued around the table saying hello's also to Brittany, Kurt and Nick; and also as well again hello's since he'd already seen them earlier that day to Dani and Jeff; before going back over to where Rachel was still standing and giving her a smile.

"So this is Rachel" he said, taking his fiancee's hand again and looking to his childhood friends. "And this is the old gang" he continued with a laugh, looking to her with a smile. "Blaine, Hannah, Kurt, Dani, Jeff, Nick and Brittany" he said, pointing around the table to all of them. "Minus that of course of Mikki, who's busy working"

"Yes" replied Rachel, looking to him with a small smile and then to those seated around the tables in the bar. "It's very nice to meet you all"

"You too" replied Kurt, and then stood up and looking over towards the bar. "Hey Dave, can we have another round on the table" he yelled over towards it, and a guy over there giving him a thumbs up. "And add two more to it"

"Sure thing Kurt" yelled back a voice. "Just give me a few" he replied, and Kurt looking back to Sebastian and Rachel as he sat back down on his chair, said "Grab a chair, and sit"

"Yeah, fill us in on what life is like in the big city" said Nick, with a smile to him as the two of them took up chairs at the table.

"Yeah it's good" he replied, with a nod. "And I'm sorry for not thinking to invite you guys to the wedding" he continued, looking around the table at them all. "Just it's been so long"

"Well it's not like we would haven't had considered coming" replied Brittany, with a smile to him. "I'm sure Lord Tubbington would have loved to be left in charge of the shop for a week"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh, as he looked to the blonde with a smile. "I can't believe he's still around"

"Yeah, none of us can believe that" said Jeff, with a laugh. "That cat has definitely been around forever it seems"

"So you're not getting married here then?" asked Hannah, carefully broaching the subject and hoping to find out now what was happening, and trying to elude to Sebastian that it was just a terrible idea for him to be marrying Rachel at all. "Will it be back in New York like originally planned"

"Well Rach and I, we were still kind of hoping to have it here" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a nod. "And are going to hopefully talk with Mikki tomorrow about maybe still having it at her parent's place" he continued, as the others looked around the table at one another, and knowing that it still hopefully gave them time to make him see the bad decision he was making. "And also as well Rachel does have something to ask some of you?"

"Umm, yeah" replied Rachel, with a nod as they all looked to her as Dave came over with a tray full of beers, along with that of one glass of water and placed them down on the table.

"Just yell at when you need more, huh" he said, with a nod to them; and Kurt looked to him with a smile as Dave collected up the empty glasses, and Rachel went to reach for the glass of water as the others grabbed beers; all for except Hannah who at the same time went to reach for the water as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Rachel, looking to her with a small smile. "I just thought that was for me" she continued with a nod. "But I guess being pregnant, means you're not drinking"

"That's fine" replied Hannah, with a small smile to her also. "You can have it" she continued with a nod. "And Dave can grab another one for me"

"Sure thing Han" he replied, with a nod to her. "Can't have your kid being anymore of a midget then it's going to be", as Blaine replied, "Hey" and Dave looked to him with a laugh as he walked off.

"Man, you two would have some short ass kids now wouldn't you" said Sebastian, looking to the two of them with a laugh. "Probably be able to put on your own production of the Wizard of Oz"

"Dick" said Blaine, as he picked up a coaster and threw it at Sebastian with a laugh; but missing and instead hitting Rachel and he looked to her. "Sorry, sucky aim"

"Yeah you always did have" said Jeff, with a laugh, as Rachel placed the coaster back down to the table again and as Dave came over with another glass of water for Hannah.

"So what is that you were wanting to ask us, Rachel?" asked Brittany, as Dave walked away from them again; and Rachel looked to the blonde with a smile.

"Umm well I was hoping that you'd be able to possibly organize flowers for my wedding?" she asked, as Brittany gave a nod. "I know it's quite short notice" she continued as the others looked to her as well. "But you did come highly recommended"

"I can do that, yes" replied Brittany with a smile to her. "I'll be at the farmer's market tomorrow and you can see there some of the flowers I do have" she continued. "And then if you're able to, come by to the shop then on Monday and I can show you some arrangements"

"That will be fine, thank you" said Rachel, with a nod. "I'm here till Tuesday as is Sebastian; so I can definitely do that"

"Well anytime Monday, just come on by" replied Brittany, with a nod also. "It's on the main street and you can't miss the shop"

"Thank you" said Rachel, with a smile to her and then looked to Dani. "And Dani, you cook I believe"

"I do, yes" she replied, with a laugh. "Went to Nashville State Community College" she continued, with a nod. "Got my certificate in Culinary Arts, as did Kurt here"

"Oh, your mom owns the little cafe" she said, looking to him; as Kurt looked to her with a nod also. "Would you both maybe able cater and make a cake for Sebastian's and mine wedding"

"It's short notice for getting a cake done" said Kurt, looking to her as Dani looked to the to others; who were seeing that this was not going at all how they had planned the evening to go, and thinking Rachel was as Mikki described her to them was nothing like the woman they were now faced with and seemingly trying to do her best at being sweet, and not be all sure if it were to be just an act from that of the actress. "But as long as it doesn't have to be over the top" continued Kurt. "Then I'm sure my mom and I can do something for you"

"Well it does have to be vegan, that's all I ask" replied Rachel, with a nod to him and then looked to Dani. "And also the food for the wedding, vegan also"

"I guess I can talk with Eric, and see what produce I can get" said Dani, with a small nod as Rachel looked to her with a smile. "But what exactly does vegan mean?"

"Nothing that comes from an animal at all" replied Rachel, looking to her. "So no eggs, cheese or anything like that either"

"Okay I thought maybe that was what you were referring to" said Dani, looking to her. "I just know I get some people who eat at the inn who say their vegans, but meaning that they only eat vegetables and dairy is okay"

"And I guess I can find out how I can make a vegan wedding cake also" said Kurt, as Rachel looked to him with a nod.

"Thank you that would be really good" replied Rachel, and then she continued to get to know Sebastian's childhood friends; not knowing that they were still secretly plotting against breaking up her and her fiancée, and hoping that he would get back with that of his high school love.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Around eleven o'clock that same night, haven't finished up the wedding that she had organized and planned for the couple that had been married; and clearing away some of the items that she loaned them, with the rest being done tomorrow. Mikki headed home to the house she owned not far from the centre of the town, and after parking her car in the driveway, walked into her house and saw her younger sister on the sofa in the living area reading a book.

"Hi" she said, with a small sigh as she walked over to where she was and sat down beside her; and Marley looked to her with a small smile.

"Yeah hi" she replied, with a nod. "How'd the wedding go?"

"Perfectly" said Mikki, with a nod. "No problems here?"

"No problems, nope" replied Marley shaking her head. "Jojo was an angel as always" continued Marley with a smile to her older sister. "I'm more concerned though about how you're doing"

"I don't know to be honest with you" said Mikki looking to her sister, with a small sigh having briefly filled her in when she had come over that evening to look after Joey, that Sebastian was back in town. "Seeing Seb today, and realizing that he is going to be marrying that girl" she continued, shaking her head. "I lost it quite possibly, in the worst way"

"Well it's not like you had any chance to even prepare for the fact that it was you ex boyfriend, and that it would be his wedding" replied Marley, as Mikki looked to her shaking her head. "And from what you've said briefly about his fiancée. Well she doesn't sound the most pleasant person in the world either"

"There has to be something about her though that Seb likes" said Mikki, with a nod. "'cause I can't see him marrying her if there wasn't something that he didn't like about her" she continued, as her younger sister gave a small nod. "But just seeing him and wondering all that could have maybe been, that was really hard"

"Do you regret not telling him about Jojo?" asked Marley, looking to her. "And letting him get his dreams of becoming a lawyer?"

"I don't regret letting him follow his dreams" said Mikki shaking her head. "But I do wish I would have told him, and let him make up his mind about what he wanted to do" she continued, as Marley looked to her with a nod and small smile. "Although when I do think about what would have happened there, then I know he would have come back here and given up on his dreams for us"

"Yeah" said Marley, with a small sigh. "And he would have turned his back on Yale"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "It's not like it would be a short commute now for us, if we had have tried to make it work either"

"And until now there was always somehow a chance" said Marley, looking to her. "That he could maybe return home and you and him and Joey would be a family"

"There was" said Marley, looking to her younger sister with a small smile. "But that dream has gone out the window, and I just have to keep quiet about having a daughter" she continued with a sigh. "And also hope to god, the others don't let on either. Until Seb's back in New York with is fiancée and soon to be wife"

"But don't you think he has a right to know" said Marley, looking to her older sister with a small frown. "And also that Jojo too has a right to know her father?"

"Of course I think he has a right to know" replied Mikki, with a nod to her. "But I am also so scared that he would try to take her from me, and he knows his rights there because after all he is a lawyer" she continued, as Marley looked to her sister with a small nod also. "And also as well the thought of that vile woman who he is marrying having anything to do with my little girl; then well you know the answer to that one, and that's just not going to happen"

"I can see what you're saying" said Marley, looking to her with a sigh. "But there is going to be one day when Joey is going to start asking questions about Seb" she continued as Mikki gave a nod. "And you can't keep it from her, forever"

"I know that" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her. "And I'll tackle that when it does happen" she continued. "I just know it's not going to be anytime soon, when that will be happening"

"Yeah, well I should be getting home" said Marley, as she stood from the sofa and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"See you and Mike and Lily tomorrow" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister with a smile.

"You will, yes" replied Marley, with a smile also. "Night Keeksy"

"Yeah, night Leesy" she replied, and Marley left her home; leaving Mikki alone in own thoughts, and as she headed to bed, she couldn't help but wonder what maybe could have been.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

The next day, with Rachel having at least attempted to see what a wedding in the country could be like; and organizing with Dani and Kurt to have some tastings over the coming days they were to be in the town, of possible vegan meals and cake; and also as well talking to Brittany about what sort of flowers she was liking.

That morning, just after ten o'clock; he and Rachel were walking through the small park near the center of town, having already seen and spoke to Brittany and saw as well the flowers she did have to sell there at the weekly farmer's market.

"So this was on also?" asked Rachel, looking to her fiance as they walked along looking at what stalls there was at it, and Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "When you lived here?"

"Yeah, it's been going for at least forty years now" he said, stopping and looking to his fiancée. "And I use to help out the Kapowski's with their stall" he continued, with a small laugh. "Norm, Mikki's grandfather would always tell his wife and also Mikki's mom, Midge that I didn't need to be paid for work I did for them and that it was teaching me values. But they always made sure I got at least something for my work"

"That was nice of them" said Rachel, with a nod. "And it seems as well you were quite close to Mikki's family too"

"I was at one time, yeah" said Sebastian, looking to her with a nod as well. "Even lived with them for a bit, before I headed off to college" he continued, as Rachel looked to him; having not ever heard this before. "As it was really quite pointless for me to move to Florida and then not long after move to Connecticut for college"

"You lived with them" said Rachel, as Sebastian looked to her.

"I did, yeah" said Sebastian, with a small smile. "With Mik, Kitty, Marley, Rod, her parents and grandparents and at the time about seven horses, two cows, and who knows how many chickens, four dogs and two cats" he continued, giving a laugh at the memory and also smiling. "They were good times"

"Yes, it appears so" replied Rachel, seeing the smile on her fiancé's face and realizing that she had never seen him smile like that at all before. "Let's continue looking around, shall we"

"Sure" said Sebastian, with a nod and started walking with her again, and then noticed the Kapowski family stall; where they would sell not only produce they grew out on the farm but also jams, chutneys and sauces that they made also. "Let's go over here, huh"

"Okay" replied Rachel, with a nod as Sebastian led her over to where the large marquee was set up and under it, standing not only Mikki; but her mother Midge, grandmother Enid and Marley as well.

"Well as I live and breathe" said Enid, with a smile when she saw him approach and he looked to her with a laugh. "I was wondering when I'd see you again after hearing your back in town"

"It's lovely to see you again Enid" he replied as she moved from around the back of the table she was standing behind and went over to him.

"You too my boy" replied Enid, with a nod and giving him a quick hug. "How are you parents?"

"They're good" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "And Dyl and Jere, they're great as well"

"That's good to hear" said Enid, with a small smile to him. "And I guess if the rumors are true, then we maybe might be seeing them again here in this little old town here soon"

"I hope so, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looked over the others. "Midge, Marley" he continued with a smile. "It's really great see you all again"

"You too Sebastian" said Midge, with a nod. "But it looks as if you don't eat enough"

"Mom" said Mikki, with a laugh and looking to her. "Sebastian was always a stringbean, even back when we were kids"

"And he use to eat heaps too" added Marley, with a nod. "We all saw that first hand whenever he was at our house" she continued with a laugh. "Which was like always"

"Well I can assure you all" said Sebastian, with a nod and laugh. "That I do eat"

"Yes, and we eat quite health foods as well" said Rachel, looking to them also. "Nothing processed or refined, everything purely natural and organic"

"Oh well if you want organic" said Enid, looking to her with a smile. "Then you can't go past the stuff we grow here in Tennessee" she continued, as Rachel looked to her. "No chemicals or anything like that used at all. Just good ole water from the sky and some of that beautiful country sun. There ain't anything like it"

"Okay, I think Rachel gets the point Gamma" said Mikki with a laugh. "But where she is from organic means more it's grown in controlled environments, and genetically engineered at that"

"Well then it's not truly organic then now is it" she Enid, shaking her head and Mikki looked to her grandmother, trying her hardest not to applaud her for her also snarky attitude to the woman before them, as Rachel looked to her also and then to Mikki.

"Actually Mikki, I'm glad you are here this morning" she said, as Mikki looked to her also, and then quickly to Sebastian who gave her a small smile. "As I would like to apologize for the way I acted yesterday at your parent's farm"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a nod as Rachel looked to Sebastian, who said, "Go on"; and Mikki looked to him with curiosity as Rachel spoke again.

"And I was hoping that you might reconsider letting Sebastian and I have our wedding there?" she asked, and before Mikki could go on to say anything continued speaking. "With of course all the suggestions you gave, except for the pig on a spit of course, being fully considerable"

"Umm, I guess I could still plan your wedding" said Mikki, with a small nod and looked to her mom beside her. "That's if they are able to use the farm for it"

"Sebastian and I spoke last night" said Rachel, looking to Midge. "And we will pay double what we were initially prepared to pay" she continued, as those from the Kapowski family looked to her. "It's the least I believe we can do, since you and I Mikki" she said looking back to her. "Got off to such a bad start and you only too have two weeks to organize all this"

"Well the property is free on that day" said Midge, with a nod. "And it's therefore entirely Mikki's decision if she wants to do this"

"I'll do it" said Mikki, with a small nod and looked to Sebastian who gave her a small smile. "But I do however have one small condition"

"Anything" replied Rachel, giving a nod. "I want this day to be as magical as possible for Sebastian and I"

"Right" said Mikki, with a sigh. "Don't shut down my ideas as you did yesterday" she continued, looking to Rachel; who in turn nodded. "I know what I am talking about and also as well what I am doing too"

"No, I fully prepare to cooperate with you" replied Rachel, looking to her. "And just so you know as to how committed I am. Tomorrow I am organizing to see Brittany and speak with her about flowers and then go see Dani about a vegan menu that she might be able to cook" continued Rachel, as Mikki looked to her rather surprised at the turn around and just how helpful her friends seemed to be being, especially when only yesterday it was seemingly starting to be put into effect a plan to break up Rachel and Sebastian. "Followed by Kurt, trying some vegan cake recipes for the wedding cake"

"That's wonderful" said Mikki, giving a nod. "Really, I'm so happy I get to do this for you" she continued looking to Sebastian, and giving them both a smile. "Planning one of my oldest friend's weddings, I can't think of anything more wonderful than that"

"Thank you Mik" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "I'm so glad you are doing this as well" he continued. "And I know just how amazing you will be able to make it for us"

"Of course" said Mikki, with a small smile to him and as Joey headed back over to where they all were.

"Mr Schue gave me some of the pork crackle" she said, as she neared them. "You want some, Momma?" she asked, holding out the bag to her and seeing almost a look of horror go over her mother's face upon her saying that, gave a laugh and added. "I won't spoil my dinner"

"No, it's not that peanut" replied Mikki, shaking her head and giving her a small smile and quickly glanced to Sebastian; who was looking rather pale in that moment. "I just hope you said thank you to Mr Schue"

"Yes, I did" said Joey with a nod. "And Mrs Schue said she will come by and get some sauce and chutney later as well as some fresh vegetables"

"Well they do get awfully busy up there with the spit" said Mikki, thinking of how she could get herself out of this now awkward situation of Sebastian finally laying eyes on the daughter he didn't know existed. "So how about we go up there are ask her what she is wanting, and then come back here and get it and take it then up to her"

"Sure, okay yeah" replied Joey, as she took another piece of crackling out and placing it into her mouth and Mikki looked to Rachel, who was quite clearly cringing at the sound of the crunching and not noticing at all her fiancé standing their looking as pale as he did right now.

"I'll see you around, Rachel" said Mikki, and Rachel looked to her with a nod and didn't say anything, and Mikki could tell she was possibly fighting the urge to throw up. "And Seb" said Mikki, looking to her and he looked to her too. "We'll catch up before you leave, huh"

"Umm, yeah that be good" he replied. "Catch up, definitely" he continued, with a nod. "We'll talk soon"

"Yes, we will" said Mikki, with a smile and then quickly telling her family she'd be back soon; walked away with Joey.

"Umm Mikki has a daughter" said Sebastian, finding his voice and also somewhat returning to his normal color, after having watched the two of them walk away. "I didn't realize that"

"Yes Josephine" said Midge, and Sebastian looked to her. "And she's eight"

"Wow, yeah umm okay" replied Sebastian with a nod. "Tell Mik, I'll see her before Rachel and I leave"

"We will do Seb" said Enid, with a nod also and bidding farewell to the Kapowski's, walked away with Rachel to look around the rest of the farmer's market.

"Do you think he connected the dots" said Marley, looking to her mother and grandmother. "And realizes that Joey is his daughter"

"Well if he hasn't" said Midge with a small laugh. "Then I'm certainly am wondering just how in the world he got into Yale now"

"I don't know what you all think is going to happen though" said Enid, looking to her daughter in law and granddaughter. "He's about to marry another woman; and I don't think anything is going to be changing that now"

"Enid, you saw her here there with him" said Midge, looking to her and shaking her head. "There ain't that spark there is with him and Mikki, and I don't think ever will be as well"

"Exactly, Gamma" said Marley, with a nod and looking to her. "And don't worry Mikki's friends have a plan to make him see exactly that too" she continued with a smile. "That it's here in Tennessee,where he belongs and not in New York City"; and she then started to tell them just what the plan was that Mikki and Sebastian's friends had come up with to hopefully get the two of them back together.

* * *

 _End Note : Guess the big question here is, has Seb twigged that Joey could be his daughter now? And just what is Rachel playing at as well!? All I will say this story ain't done with yet and there will be plenty more twists to come!_

 _Thanks for reading and fingers crossed I will be back with the next chapter tomorrow!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxox_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N : Thanks for the reads on this so far. Not much to say; except any characters that belong to Glee, don't belong to me. But any characters you don't recognize from the show do belong to me and can't be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 6 :

The next day, slightly somewhat mad at her friends, with the knowledge that they all seemed to be helping out Rachel and Sebastian, and plan their wedding; even when she was also doing that herself and not getting as it seemed to be told about this. After dropping Joey off at school, she decided to forego her usual morning coffee and headed straight into her office and see if by some sort of miracle she was able to hire a red carpet for the New York prima donna Broadway star to strut down in two weeks time, when she married the guy that Mikki knew she still held a strong love for even after all these years.

Yielding nothing in that of her search, so far she was still looking and seeing if she was able to even maybe now buy a red carpet instead of hiring one, like she had originally intended; the door to her office opened and Nick walked in and went over to her desk and placed down a cup of coffee on it.

"What's that?" she asked, looking to him and he in return gave her a small smile.

"I am going to tread carefully here, and say it's a we're sorry coffee" said Nick, looking to her as Mikki gave a small laugh and nodded her head. "As I kind of get the feeling you're just a little bit annoyed with us all"

"A little, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small nod as she picked up the coffee and took a small sip of it. "And thank you" she continued, with a laugh. "I didn't get my coffee this morning, as you seem to already be aware of"

"Yeah, Blainers came by my shop before he headed over to the school" said Nick, with a nod also. "Wondered if I knew what was up" he continued as Mikki looked to him with a small smile. "And I figured it might have had something to do with you having heard that Britts, Dani and Kurt were going to help Rachel with wedding things and also her possibly apologizing to you as well"

"I'll admit I was hurt, hearing it from her those things" said Mikki, with a nod. "And not my own friends" she continued as Nick nodded also. "But I see to as to why you wanted to maybe broach that topic carefully with me, since it looks like now the wedding will be actually happening in two weeks time"

"Yeah, fat chance of that happening Miks" said Nick, with a laugh. "You don't think we're going to try and get through to Seb before he leaves tomorrow that he is making the biggest mistake of his life"

"And isn't it up to Seb to realize this and not for us to make him see it" said Mikki, looking to her one of her oldest friends. "I'm just more worried now, that he's going to realize that Joey is his daughter" she continued, as Nick looked to her. "Since he did see her when she was at the market yesterday and she came back over to the stall whilst he and Rachel were there, and she called me Momma in front of him"

"Well unless someone told him" said Nick, looking to her. "Then he's not going to know this now is he"

"He wasn't told outright, 'oh that's your daughter Sebastian, and Mikki just never told you about it'" she said, shaking her head. "But my mother did somewhat casually tell him that she's eight, and it wouldn't take much to figure out if she is that age, then I became pregnant then nine years ago with her"

"It wouldn't no" replied Nick, shaking his head also. "But you don't know if he suspects anything?" he asked as Mikki looked to him shaking her head again. "That's a good thing though right"

"Yeah it is a good thing, maybe" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Oh, I don't know" she then continued, placing her head down on to the table as Nick looked to her. "This whole thing is just so messed up"

"That it is" said Nick, with a laugh and Mikki looked back up to him and nodded her head. "Here we all are helping one of our oldest friends plan his wedding, to not the girl we all ended up seeing him get married too"

"Yeah, crazy right" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "But who knows maybe he might spend the next two days here at home" she continued, with a small smile. "And realize that Rachel isn't the girl for him"

"That is the plan, yeah" said Nick, with a nod. "And you didn't see the way she was trying to charm us all the other night at the bar" he continued shaking her head. "It really was quite nauseating to see, and I can't believe Seb doesn't see through her little miss perfect act she has going on"

"So she was acting then?" asked Mikki as Nick looked to her with a laugh and nod.

"Most definitely" he replied, as Mikki looked to him also. "After we all left, I went home and I checked out her IMDB page, and found out what shows she has been in on stage; and also as well found she has done a few television small roles as well" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "And it was clear as day to see that what we saw in the bar from her, it was all just part of an act; and she will do whatever it takes to have this wedding exactly how she wants it and screw what Seb wants or what ideas you or the others were to even give her, it's all about Rachel Barbra Berry"

"Barbra" said Mikki, with a laugh. "That's her middle name?"

"Yep" replied Nick, with a laugh also. "Apparently named after Striesand"

"Oh wow, and I though Mikayla Anne was bad" she said, shaking her head. "But Babs" she continued with a laugh. "Well it's quite fitting actually now that I think about it, a good name for a stuck up snob"

"Yes quite I say" said Nick, with a laugh as well. "Oh Babs, darling. Your car is waiting for you" he continued, putting on a bad attempt of a British accent. "No wonder she thinks she is some sort of Broadway royalty"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And please never attempt a British accent again" she said shaking her head with a smile to her friend. "It was just dreadful"

"What you don't think I missed my calling as an actor then?" he asked, with a smile to her also. "That I couldn't have played some debonair spy"

"No, definitely not" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm sure you could write a spy novel" she continued as Nick looked to her with a nod. "But actually be the lead actor in a spy movie, that would be a no"

"Well I'll just keep my dreams now to myself" said Nick, with a smile and Mikki gave a nod and laugh.

"Yes, please do" replied Mikki with a smile to him. "And if we can get back to more pressing matter of what we are going to do about this wedding that is still going to happen"

"Actually, I think the more pressing matter then that" said Nick, looking to her. "Is finding out whether Sebastian suspects that Joey could be his daughter"

"Well don't look at me" said Mikki shaking her head. "There is no way I am going to go and find him and ask him, if he thinks at all that Joey is his"

"And I wasn't going to suggest that you do that" replied Nick giving a laugh. "I'll have a talk with him and see what he is thinking about it" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "And if by any chance he does think she is, I will steer him along a fake road and tell him something else"

"Okay" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "Just as long as it's not you and I that hooked up and Joey is your daughter now"

"Oh god no" said Nick, with a laugh and looking to his friend and shaking his head. "I love you and all, Miks" he continued with a smile. "But we both know you and I would never work"

"No, we would not" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "But I do love you as a friend"

"Same here" replied Nick, with a smile to her. "So I'll go and give Seb a call, ask him to stop by the bookshop and see what I can suss out from him"

"Yeah 'kay" said Mikki, with a nod. "Let me know"

"Will do" he replied as he walked back over to the door. "I'll talk with you soon"

"Sure thing" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "And thanks for coffee"

"Yeah, just know you owe me one Kapowski" said Nick, with a laugh as he opened the door and Mikki looked to him with a laugh also.

"Owe you a free coffee, yeah right okay" she replied as Nick looked to her with a laugh and then headed back over to his shop across the road; and she got back to trying to find a red carpet, knowing whilst she did that although she may have had her doubts a little earlier, she knew that no matter what that all her friends were still on the plan to break up Sebastian and his soon to be wife.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Having gotten a phone call from Nick, after exchanging numbers with his old friend the other evening at the bar. Sebastian walked down the main street of the town he had grown up in, with Rachel currently with Brittany at the little flower shop that she too had in the town's main street and seeing what she was possibly able to do in regards to that of flowers for he and their wedding; and as he passed by that of the small office that Mikki had on the street where her wedding planning business was run from, he could see the sign up that said she was out and would be back later on.

Glancing though quickly in the window, just to see what it was like though; he could see that it was like Mikki, and that of very simple and yet organised, and something he always remembered her to be. Before he walked over to the other side of the road and to the bookshop that Nick now ran.

Opening the door and walking inside, he smiled as he saw that like most of the shops in the town, that there was very little change to it, and looked to Nick who was at the counter going through a box full of books.

"Hey" said Nick, looking to him, as he saw that his old friend from when they were young had walked into the shop.

"Yeah hey" replied Sebastian, with a smile and nod as he let the door shut behind him and walk more over to where Nick was at the counter. "This place hasn't changed much"

"There was not a need for it to change" said Nick, shaking his head as he placed the box that was on the counter down on the ground behind him. "It worked for all the years my grandma ran it, and I ain't going to be changing it now"

"Yeah, sorry to hear of her passing too, man" said Sebastian, with a small smile to him. "She was a great lady"

"She was yeah" replied Nick, with a small smile also. "And I am just really glad I am able to keep this place going for her, like she wanted"

"I'm sure she's real proud of you too" said Sebastian, with a nod, as Nick looked to him with a smile and replied "Thanks"

"So Rachel apologized to Mikki yesterday" said Sebastian, looking to his friend, and Nick looked to him with a nod. "She's going to let us use Midge and Eric's farm to get married" he continued, as Nick just continued to look to him having found all this out this morning from Mikki. "And Rachel at the moment is talking with Brittany about flower arrangements"

"Yeah, I saw Mikki this morning" replied Nick, with a small smile to his old friend. "She said she was going to be organizing stuff for it"

"Oh, right yeah of course" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Kind of forget how fast news travels around this place"

"It does certainly travel quickly" replied Nick with a laugh also. "No one here can have any secrets"

"Guess not" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "So umm just a question about Mikki" he continued, as Nick looked to him, having highly anticipated that this was coming and gave a small nod. "When I saw her at the farmer's market yesterday. She has a daughter"

"Yeah, Joey" replied Nick, looking to him with a small smile. "She's a great kid"

"I wouldn't doubt that at all" replied Sebastian, with a small smile also. "With Mikki as her mom, and also her parents and grandparents. I can't see her being anything but that" he continued as Nick gave a nod and smile also. "I just didn't realize Mikki was with anyone, that's all"

"Well that's because she's not" said Nick, looking to his friend and trying to figure out if he was thinking that Joey was quite possibly his daughter, and not being sure at the moment by how elusive he was being with his questioning. "Women quite often now in this day and age, raise children on their own"

"So she's not with someone then?" asked Sebastian, looking to him as Nick shook his head. "She's doing it alone?"

"Yep, she is" replied Nick, with a small nod. "But then again, not completely alone as she does have her family and also all of us as well"

"Yeah of course" said Sebastian, with a nod as well. "But the dad, he's not around"

"No, he's not" replied Nick, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. "Don't know who he is"

"Surely that's not true" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Mikki would have to know who the father is of her daughter?" he asked, as Nick looked to him shaking his head again, and Sebastian looked to him. "Okay you're not telling me you don't know who it is, when really you do; and you don't want to tell me because it's actually you now that is?"

"What?" asked Nick, giving a laugh. "Me and Mikki" he said, shaking his head with a smile and still laughing. "There is no way that would ever happen"

"So you're not then?" asked Sebastian, looking to him as Nick still laughing shook his head.

"Look I love Mik, and we are great friends" he said, with a nod to his old friend. "But that's all she and I will ever be. Nothing more than just the best of friends"

"Okay, yeah I thought too weird even thinking that you could be" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Just you know working out the math in my head and all that" he continued, and Nick looked to him. "She can't have been born much more than a year after I left here and I just thought maybe she sought solace in you after I had gone"

"Yeah, well the truth is" replied Nick, with a sigh. "Is that we honestly don't know who Joey's dad is" he continued, looking to his friend and hating lying to him; but knew it was what Mikki was wanting. "And it all came about one night just after you'd headed off to Connecticut and those of us left here, since Blaine, Hannah and Mikki were heading off to University of Tennessee a few days after that, went out to Nashville; with some fake ID's and got into a bar"

"They'd have to be some pretty amazing fake ID's to have gotten Blaine and Kurt into a bar back then" said Sebastian, giving a laugh; as Nick too gave a laugh with a nod.

"Yeah, I don't think they really gave a shit to be honest" he replied, with a smile. "The more people through the door, the more money the bar makes"

"I guess, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod as well. "I know they didn't even bother carding us in bars around Yale, it was just like in you go"

"Well a lot of rich kids go to Yale, so I can see why they would be letting them in" replied Nick, with a smile and laugh.

"So, ummm I'm not getting how this is relating at all to Mikki having a daughter now" said Sebastian, and Nick looked to him with a laugh.

"Didn't your dad, who is a doctor" replied Nick, with a laugh. "Never explain the birds and the bees to you now?"

"Yes he did, thank you very much" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "I am well aware of where babies come from"

"Mikki met some guy, and they you know" said Nick, looking his friend with a small smile. "And then nine months later, Josephine was born"

"That just doesn't sound like Mikki though" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "She's not promiscuous like that"

"No, she's not" replied Nick, shaking his head also. "But you'd just left, and she too was about to leave for college as well" he continued and Sebastian looked to him with a small nod. "And she did something stupid. Not that she thinks having and keeping Joey was stupid" he added, looking to his friend. "Just I do think she wishes things could have been different"

"So, she didn't go to college then?" asked Sebastian, looking to his old friend. "'cause I remember her and Hannah always talking how they wanted to be elementary school teachers together"

"She went for a while" replied Nick, looking to him with a nod. "But when she found out that she was pregnant. She dropped out and never went back"

"Wow, just yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I mean her life turned out so differently to how I would have imagined it would"

"It has, yeah" said Nick, looking to him with a small smile. "But I don't think she regrets any of it for a moment"

"Well I know one thing is for sure" said Sebastian with a sigh. "I'd love to give the jerk who is her daughter's father a piece of my mind and call him out for being a deadbeat dad"

"How can he be a deadbeat dad though" said Nick, looking to his friend. "When he doesn't even know about her"

"True, yeah you're right there" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I just feel so bad, that I like forgot about you all back here and virtually erased you all from my life"

"Forget it, man" replied Nick, with a laugh. "It happens" he continued with a nod as Sebastian looked to him with a small smile. "And the important thing is you're back here now, even if it's only for a short time"

"Yeah, I almost hate to leave to be honest" said Sebastian, giving a small laugh; and Nick looked to him with a smile, hoping that they might very well end up being the actual case and he wouldn't ever want to leave again if their plan worked. "I forgot how relaxing the country can be, compared to that of the never ending stresses in the city"

"Well you know you and Rachel can always come out here for holidays" said Nick, looking to him with a laugh, and Sebastian too gave a laugh as well.

"I'd love that" he said, nodding his head. "But Rachel, I don't know" he continued, shaking his head. "She's tolerating getting married here I think for me, but to come out here once a year or even a few times a year. I can't see her agreeing to that one. She's more of the type of person who would love to go to Italy or France, or even on a cruise. She's not the one who would want to spend it in a country town now"

"Well that is her loss" replied Nick, with a nod. "Because I'd take here over any of those places any day now"

"Yeah same" said Sebastian, with a smile to him. "I just wish I had a few more days here before I have to go back tomorrow to New York"

"What time are you going back tomorrow?" asked Nick, looking to him, and Sebastian looked to his friend replying "Four o'clock"

"Okay" said Nick, with a nod. "Well why don't we see what Mikki is doing?" he asked, looking to his friend. "And see if she has some spare time and we can take a few of her horses out for a ride in the morning"

"If we could to that" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Then that would be amazing"

"Yeah okay" replied Nick, with a smile to him. "Leave it with me and I will tee it up with Mikki and see if we can make it a plan then"

"Sure, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile also. "Let me know" he continued and looked to his watch. "And I should probably get going to, as Rachel will probably be done with Brittany now and then we were going to be having a tasting of some vegan things that Dani might be able to do"

"Sure man" said Nick, with a nod to his friend. "I'll shoot you through a message later on and let you know what Mikki says about going out for the ride"

"Okay yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod also. "I'll catch you later"

"Catch you later, yeah" said Nick, with a smile as Sebastian headed over to the door of the shop and giving a wave to him then left; and picking up his cell phone then dialed the number for Mikki, to fill her in on the conversation he'd had with Sebastian and also too, to see if she was able tomorrow to allow them to go out on a ride together; and hopefully maybe get Sebastian to see that he really was marrying the wrong girl.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Whilst Sebastian was doing god only knows what, in the little town where he'd grown up; and where he was now making her, Rachel Barbra Berry get married, when she should have been getting married in some grand hotel in New York. She stood in the little flower shop that one of his childhood friend's Brittany Pierce owned, and watched as she seemed to mindlessly run around trying to find that of the book she claimed she had with pictures of wedding flowers she'd done for past clients.

"Lord Tubbington" said Brittany, coming over to the counter where she was standing, and looking to the cat that sat upon it, that Rachel could only classify as obese. "Have you been hiding my stuff again?" she asked, and the cat who also had a small visor on his overly large head, just looked to the blonde. "Because I know you have been on twitter again" continued Brittany. "And we've had discussions about that"

"Umm, if you can't remember where you placed the book" said Rachel, looking to her with a small yet sweet smile. "Then maybe I can come back a little later, when you have found it"

"No, it's fine" said Brittany, looking to her shaking her head. "And I just remembered where I last had it" continued the blonde with a smile to her. "I'll be right back"

"Great, yeah okay" said Rachel, with a small nod and rolled her eyes as the blonde went running out the back of the shop, and she in turn grabbed her cell phone from her handbag and opened up the camera on it and looked to Lord Tubbington sitting still on the counter. "Hey fatso cat" she said, as he looked to her and she snapped a few photos of him, giving a small laugh and not being able to wait to show her friends back home in New York them and also telling them too about how kooky the one who did flowers in the small backwards town where Sebastian grew up was, as Brittany came out from the back of the shop, announcing she'd found the book she had been looking for.

"If you want to take pictures of any of the flowers" said Brittany, noticing the phone in her hand. "Then please do" she continued with a nod. "Especially if it will help you decide on what you like"

"Thank you" replied Rachel, giving her a smile. "And I hope you don't mind I also took a picture of your beautiful cat too"

"Oh no of course not" said Brittany looking to her and shaking her head. "Lord Tubbington loves the camera" she continued, with a smile and looked to her cat. "I often think he could be in one of those cats in commercials, you know"

"Yes, he'd be wonderful" replied Rachel, with a small nod as Brittany looked to her with a smile and opened the book of photos she'd taken on the flowers she had arranged for weddings and other things; as Rachel rolled her eyes and inwardly laughed at just how stupid and gullible the blonde seemed to really be.

"So this is what I did for Blaine and Hannie's wedding" said Brittany, showing her a selection of flower arrangements on the scrapbook laid out before them; which consisted of bouquets, the flowers for the tables at the reception and also as well that of some for decoration. "As you can see they were very simple, but yet so elegant"

"They are very pretty" replied Rachel, looking to her with a smile; and thinking to herself that there would be no way in hell she would have something that looked like it had come straight out of the garden as her wedding flowers. "But I was kind of hoping more for roses, that sort of thing if you can do that" she continued, with a smile. "And of course it would have to compliment my dress as well"

"Oh, sure yeah roses" said Brittany, flicking through some pages in the scrapbook. "I did roses for this couple who came from Nashville to get married, and they were just gorgeous"

"They didn't want country flowers?" asked Rachel, and Brittany looked to her shaking her head, as she found the photos she was looking for.

"More something like this?" asked Brittany, and Rachel looked to the pictures and although seeing that it still wasn't anything like the arrangements that she'd be planning in New York, nodded her head.

"Yes, just like them" replied Rachel, with a nod and then smile to her. "They are quite stunning"

"Thank you" said Brittany, looking to her with a smile also. "That was one that Lord Tubbington helped me with and he was quite proud of it too"

"Oh, well he certainly has an eye for detail now" said Rachel, and Brittany looked to her with a nod.

"Yes, he does" she replied. "So what color roses were you looking at having now?"

"I want deep red for mine" said Rachel, with a nod, as Brittany grabbed a pen and sheet of paper from the counter. "And for the bridesmaid, like a pale cream with a few reds also among them"

"Ohh pretty, yes" said Brittany giving a nod as she wrote. "I can see them now" she continued with a smile. "And what did you want as in style of them?"

"For me elegant, round style" replied Rachel, with a smile; still not believing how gullible the blonde really was if she thought she would be doing the flowers for the wedding. "And my bridesmaids, just a small posy" she continued. "So that they don't outshine me, because naturally I am the most important person"

"Yes, of course" said Brittany giving a nod as she didn't look up and continued to write and also scribble down little diagrams on her piece of paper. "And baby's breath?" she asked looking up to her quickly. "Did you want some of that too?"

"Just a little, yes" replied Rachel, with a smile to her as Brittany quickly returned to her piece of paper and Rachel quickly shook her head, still amazed at just how easy it was to get Sebastian's friends to like her.

"Okay, well I can definitely do all this" said Brittany, looking up to her as the door of the shop opened and Sebastian walked in. "And I will have them ready for you, the day of your wedding"

"You've sorted out flowers then?" asked Sebastian, as he neared them; slipping his arm around Rachel's waist.

"Yes, I have" she replied, looking to him with a smile. "Brittany is very talented"

"Yeah, Britts always did so well at art and all that" said Sebastian, with a nod and looked to his old friend with a smile. "That I don't expect anything but amazing from her"

"Well I'm sure the flowers for our wedding will be just that" said Rachel, as she gave a nod; and Sebastian put his hand out the Lord Tubbington and he scratched the cat on the head.

"Hey Tubby, how are you?" he asked, and the cat looked up to him. "Remember me, huh?" he continued as the cat gave him a curious look. "You still refusing to eat cat food?"

"Yes, he is" replied Brittany with a nod and Sebastian looked to her with a laugh. "I have to get Dani to prepare him special meals every week because he refuses to eat anything that comes out of a tin"

"Good to see some things never change" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and then looked to Rachel. "And if you're done here" he continued, as Rachel looked to him with a smile. "Then we really should be heading back over to the inn, since Dani is cooking up those vegan dishes for us to try"

"Yes, I can't wait to try them" replied Rachel, giving a nod and smile; but wondering just what the cook, she couldn't even call her a chef, was going to attempt to try and pass off as classy wedding food. "We should go as to not keep her waiting"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, and looking to Brittany with a smile. "I'll come and say bye tomorrow before I leave"

"Okay, yeah" replied Brittany, with a nod and looked to Rachel. "And if there are any problems with the flowers" she continued. "I'll let Seb know and he can let you know"

"That will be wonderful" said Rachel, with a nod also and smile to her. "We'll talk soon"

"Yes" replied Brittany with a smile of her own, and with Sebastian and Rachel leaving the shop; she quickly started to ring up her suppliers of roses and see if she would be able to get the required amount for the wedding in two weeks time.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Getting back to the inn where they were staying, with Rachel saying she would like to go and change her clothes for dinner; Sebastian went down into the dining area of the inn and waited for her and was talking with Jeff as he waited for her.

"Did you know that there is such thing as an egg replacement?" he asked, looking to his friend as he sat with him at the table, as that waited for Rachel. "And it tastes horrible"

"Why am I not surprised you tried it" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh and looking to his friend. "You were always getting in trouble with Dani's mom for tasting food when we were kids"

"Yep" replied Jeff, with a laugh also. "And I still do" he continued with a smile. "But seriously man, please tell me you're also going to have some real food at your wedding too? Because this vegan stuff, it ain't good"

"Hate to break it to you" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "But no" he continued, as Jeff looked to him. "It will only be vegan food"

"You know you really suck now" replied Jeff, looking to him with a frown. "And I also don't really like your fiancée much either" he continued, shaking his head. "Screw us normal people huh, New York has changed you and not for better either"

"I haven't changed" said Sebastian, looking to his old friend as Jeff gave a small scoff and stood up. "I'm still the same guy I always was"

"No, you're not" replied Jeff, shaking his head as Rachel approached the table. "If you were him" he continued. "Then you'd not forgotten about all of us, to lead some fancy New York life now"

"Jeff, I..." started Sebastian, but didn't get to finish as Jeff walked away from the table, and Rachel sat down across from him.

"Everything okay?" she asked, looking to him with a small smile and Sebastian, looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah I guess" he replied with a small sigh.

"He seemed upset" said Rachel, as Sebastian gave her a small smile and nod.

"A little" he replied. "But he's right, in a way I guess" he continued. "I'm not the same guy who left here"

"Well that's a good thing now" replied Rachel, with a smile and reaching over to take his hand. "Because I don't know if I would love that Sebastian Smythe now"

"I am still a bit of that guy though Rachel" said Sebastian, looking to his fiancée. "I can't forget where I grew up"

"Maybe you should though" she said with a nod. "You have great things going for you in New York" she continued, with a smile. "You've got me, and of course you have a wonderful job too. You don't need this little town where you grew up to be an amazing guy"

"It will though always be a part of who I am though" replied Sebastian with a nod, and Rachel gave him a small smile as Dani came over with a few plates and also Jeff too, who was still frowning.

"Hi guys" said Dani, as she placed the plates she had down. "So this here is the appetizers, and we have smoky avocado fries, mini stuffed potato skins and buffalo cauliflower bites"

"It looks great, Dani" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and as Jeff placed down another two plates. "Thanks Seb" she said, with a smile to him and then pointed to the other two plates. "And this here is Vegan Pigs in Plums and also Lentil Mushroom Walnut Bites"

"Wow, you've been busy" said Sebastian, with a laugh, and then looked to Jeff. "And I'm sure Jeff taste tested it all too"

"It tastes like crap" he replied, as he walked off and Dani looked to her husband and then to Sebastian. "And what is all that about now?"

"He thinks I've changed" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "That I'm not the same guy I was when I lived here"

"Well he did lose one of his best friends when you moved away" replied Dani, with a nod and small smile to him. "We all did" she continued as Sebastian looked to her with a nod also. "Let me know when you're done with all that and I will bring out the entree course"

"Sure, yeah thanks Dani" said Sebastian, with a nod as she headed back over to the kitchen; and he then looked to Rachel who was taking pictures of the food that was before them with her phone. "Shall we try this?"

"Yes, it all looks so delicious" replied Rachel, looking to him with a nod; and the two of them tried the food prepared by Dani for that of their wedding, Sebastian not all realising what though Rachel was really planning to do, and that was not have any input from that of his friends at all for her wedding day.

* * *

 _End Note: Oh how I like writing evil Rachel. Which isn't really all that hard to do actually, it would be more challenging I think to write the others as the evil people. And there was a little gag in the chapter too, when Mikki and Nick are talking when he says about being a spy - and just a little throw to that of the play by Tin Can Bros musical called 'Spies Are Forever' which Curt Mega starred in, as of course a spy. If you haven't checked it out - then you really should as it's amazing!  
_ _Next chapter, will see Mikki and Sebastian finally getting a chance to talk and also as well a little bit of a surprise when it does come to that and the overall eventual story line too._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you all again tomorrow._

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This chapter is a lot longer then previous ones, but it wasn't able to be cut down due to all that needed to be included in it._

 _As always all non Glee characters belong to me and the rest I am just playing with - I should mention that the Mike I refer to in here, is not the same Mike from Glee, but that of a different character with the same name that I have created._

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 7 –

The next day, with Sebastian having come to the bookshop in the morning; after he'd organised for them to go horse riding with Mikki whilst Rachel sampled some of the vegan cake ideas for the wedding and leaving that entirely up to her. Nick drove him and Sebastian around to the Kapowski farm, and Sebastian let out a sigh as they drove through the gates and down the driveway; parking nearby the barn.

"You spent a lot of time here in high school didn't you" said Nick, looking to him with a laugh as he switched off the engine.

"Yeah, I did" replied Sebastian, with a nod as he took his seatbelt off and gave a small laugh also. "Practically every weekend I was here"

"Well you and Mikki did pretty much become inseparable once the two of you started dating half way through the ninth grade" replied Nick, with a smile to him as the two of them got out of the car. "And we all thought back then it would be hers and your wedding that we would be attending" he continued, as they headed over to the barn. "And not that of some girl from New York City"

"Hmm" said Sebastian, with a nod as the two of them walked through the doors of the open barn and where Mikki was putting a bridle on one of the horses in there.

"Hey guys" she said, when she saw them and finished latching the bridle before walking over to them. "Ready to go for a ride"

"Yep, sure am" said Sebastian, with a nod and Mikki looked to him with a laugh. "Nick loaned me some boots too" he continued as Mikki gave a nod also. "Since I didn't think to bring any with me, and to be honest, I don't even own a pair of them anymore"

"Well it's just lucky we're about the same size now" replied Nick, with a laugh as his cell phone started to ring, and he grabbed it out of his jeans pocket. "Sorry, I'll just grab this"

"No it's fine" said Mikki, as Nick looked to her with a nod, as he moved away and having spoken to him the night before when they organised to go riding, she knew that it was Blaine pretending to be the book supplier and thus getting him back to the shop; looked to Sebastian. "So you remember how to ride a horse now?"

"Yeah, I think so" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he walked closer to her. "And there is something as well I've been meaning to do too"

"Oh yeah and just's what now Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Keeping in mind you're an engaged man, now"

"I know yeah" he said, with a laugh also. "But I just kind of realized I've hugged everyone else but you" he continued as Mikki looked to him with a smile. "I was just so shocked when it was this place where Rachel had taken me to look. That I forgot"

"Hmm, you're right" said Mikki, with a nod. "Come here, you" she said continued as she wrapped her arms around him and Sebastian too wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you, you know that"

"Missed you too Miks" said Sebastian, with a small nod as he hugged her; and they were taken out from their small moment together when they heard Nick clearing his voice near them, and they removed out of the hug from one another and looked to him.

"Not ruining a moment there now was I?" he asked, with a smile to him, and Mikki looked to him shaking her head, as Sebastian replied, "You weren't. I just realized hugged everyone else when I saw them again, except for Mikki" as Nick looked to him with a nod. "Yeah okay, well I unfortunately have to skip going out for a ride today"

"Oh how come?" asked Mikki, looking to him and hoping to see at least a good explanation from her friend and one that Sebastian wasn't able to see straight through.

"I totally forgot" said Nick, giving a laugh. "That the school book order that I sort was coming in today" he continued as Mikki gave a nod. "And the guy is there now at the shop with about five boxes for me and I'm here"

"It's fine" said Mikki, looking to him. "If Seb wants to head back with you he can" she continued looking to him. "Or if he is still wanting to go for a ride, then I am sure I can get him back in to town before he needs to be leaving"

"I really would still love to go for a ride" replied Sebastian. "It's been so long since I've done it"

"Yeah, as long as you're okay with that" said Nick, looking to him and Mikki. "I hate to bail on you both, as we all know I'd out ride both of you" he continued with a laugh as Mikki looked to him shaking her head. "But some of us do have work to do"

"You know what Duvul" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "You can just go on and get your ass out of my barn now" she continued, as Nick looked to her with a laugh. "And we will go for a ride and not be slowed down by you now"

"Pfft, if anyone is going to slow you down now" said Nick, with a smile and looked to Sebastian. "It's the city slicker here" he continued as Sebastian gave a laugh. "Don't find many horses in New York now"

"Only the ones who pull the carriages" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'll catch up with you before I leave later today"

"Yeah, sure" said Nick, with a nod to him. "Don't get up to too much trouble you two" he continued, with a smile, and went to leave the barn. "I don't want to be having explain things to your parents now"

"Idiot" said Mikki as he walked away from them, she and Sebastian waving to him as he walked out of the barn; and then she looked to Sebastian. "So just us, huh"

"Yep, just us" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a nod. "That's okay with you, right"

"Course it is" said Mikki, with a smile to him as she walked over to one that wasn't bridled up and stroked down the face of the dark colored horse who had one part of his face white, almost like that of the mask the character in the Phantom of the Opera wore. "Do you remember this boy?"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod as he walked over to where he was and also too patted the horse. "Hey Phantom" he continued and the horse looked to him and nuzzled his nose towards him. "He'd be about twelve now?" he asked, glancing to Mikki, who in turn nodded her head with a smile. "Yeah, I remember when he was born"

"Me too" said Mikki, with a smile. "You didn't want to go home that evening when his mom was having him"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "That was so amazing seeing that" he continued, as Mikki too gave a nod. "So can I ride him today?"

"Unfortuanley not" replied Mikki, shaking her head and Sebastian looked to her. "He's still a good horse and all that" she continued, as Sebastian nodded. "But we just now ride him around the ring to give him exercise since he's old"

"I understand" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and looked back to Phantom. "I'm just glad he's still around" he continued, looking to him and resting his head against that of the horse; Phantom happily making a sound as if he too was liking the attention. "You were always my boy, weren't you"

"He was" said Mikki, with a smile. "And I'm sure he will be quite happy to know that you are going to be riding that of his granddaughter today" continued Mikki as she walked over to one of the two horses that she had bridled up. "Meet Serenity" she said, and Sebastian moved away from that of Phantom and went over to where Mikki was with the other horse.

"Hi girl" he replied, looking to the similar colored horse to that of Phantom, who like her grandfather had markings on her face too, but hers in more the shape of an odd star. "Aren't you gorgeous?"

"She is" said Mikki, with a nod. "And she also has a really sweet nature as well"

"Well wouldn't expect anything else with Phantom's linage now" replied Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him shaking her head and opened the barn stall to lead the horse out from it.

"Definitely not" replied Mikki, with a smile as she held out the reins of the bridle to Sebastian. "You think you remember how to saddle up a horse now?"

"I think so yeah" said Sebastian, looking to her with a nod, and Mikki gave a smile.

"Well that's Serenity's saddle here" said Mikki, with a nod also. "So if you can do that" she continued as Sebastian nodded. "I will finish getting Thor ready"

"Thor" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he placed the blanket over the back of the horses back, and Mikki led another out of the stables. "Who in the world named the horse, Thor?"

"That would have been Mike" said Mikki, giving a laugh also. "Marley's husband" she continued as she started to saddle up the horse. "It was the first horse he ever helped with birthing, so he got the naming rights"

"Much like I got the naming rights to Phantom" replied Sebastian, as Mikki looked over to him with a nod and smile. "Nice to see that tradition is continuing now"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Although we have said to Mike he doesn't get to name all the horses now, just because he is always on site when they're born"

"So he works the farm with your family then?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him shaking her head, having finished saddling up her horse; whilst Sebastian was still making sure all the straps on the saddle he'd placed on his horse to ride were done up correctly.

"He helps out sure" said Mikki, with a nod as she walked to a bucket hung on the wall of the stables and got out some carrots before going over to Thor and holding it out for him to eat. "But Mike is the local vet now, and the same age as us actually, grew up in Spring Hill" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her. "And he moved here about three years ago when he finished up veterinary school and took over the practice from Henri St. Pierre who sold up and moved away to another state, and Marley and him instantly became smitten with one another, and they've been married for about two years now, and have Lily who's just turned one, last month"

"Yeah, wow" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Mikki walked over to where he was and examined his saddling up. "Doesn't surprise me at all that Marley would fall for someone like that" he continued and Mikki looked to him shaking her head. "She always loved animals"

"Hmm, she still does" said Mikki with a smile to him. "And you've done good here" she continued with a laugh. "I'm impressed you remembered how to do it now"

"Seriously" said Sebastian, with a laugh also as Mikki handed him the carrot to feed the horse. "I was here riding horses with you practically every weekend" he continued as he let Serenity eat the carrot he was holding out for her. "I think it's like ingrained in my brain still all this stuff"

"Well we'll see about that now" said Mikki, with a laugh as she moved slightly away from him and grabbed a couple of hats from the hooks on the wall. "When we actually get out to riding" she continued, as she placed one of the hats on to Sebastian's head and gave a laugh. "And that is much better too. Don't look so out of place now"

"What I didn't look like I belonged before now?" asked Sebastian, adjusting the hat on his head, and giving Mikki a smile as she too put on her own hat. "Does this make me look the part now?"

"It's definitely an improvement now, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Now get on up, city boy" she continued. "Let's see if you remember how to mount a horse, or if I am going to have to get the step ladder to help you"

"If anyone is going to need the step ladder" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and smile to her as he placed his foot into one of the stirrups. "It's the short one here in the barn" he continued as he swung up his non stirrup foot over and got up on to Serenity. "I seem to remember someone being like thirteen and still being too short to get up on the horses without one now"

"Okay, shut up" said Mikki, with a laugh as she looked to him with a smile and shaking her head. "And I can now, get up on a horse without a step. Thank you very much"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh as she clicked her mouth and started to lead Thor out of the barn and Serenity seeming to know as well then to follow with Sebastian seated on her. "What you going to walk Thor?"

"No" she replied looking to him with a laugh. "Someone has to close the barn door now" she continued as they walked out of the barn and Mikki let go of the horses reins before pulling the doors of the barn closed. "We have one horse who is a little bit of an escape artist, and she has figured out how to unlatch her barn"

"I can see then why closing the barn door is needed" replied Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a nod and went back over to Thor and with practiced ease got up on to the horse and looked to Sebastian.

"See no step required" she said, with a smile to him as Sebastian, shook his head. "So if you're okay with riding and don't think we need to be going to the ring to give you a refresher in how to do it" continued Mikki as Sebastian gave a laugh and shook his head. "Then I was thinking we could ride out to the lake"

"That be good" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Mikki looked to him with a smile. "I always loved the ride up to there" he continued, as this time Mikki gave a nod. "So let's do it"

"Let's do it" she replied, and clicking her mouth again and giving a light gesture to her horse; started the two of them off on a ride up to the lake, where as young children and also teenagers use to spend a lot of time together.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Whilst Sebastian was off riding, with Mikki and Nick; as she'd been told he would be doing that day. Rachel went to the little cafe and bakery, where she had gone that first day after getting into the town and looking for a coffee; and now knowing that the person who served and in her mind made fun of her rather rudely as well, to be Blaine; walked in the front door of the little shop, and plastered on her face the sweetest smile she could as she walked over to the counter, where Kurt was placing small cakes and other treats into the display cabinet.

"Hello Kurt" she said, and he looked up to giving her a smile also. "I'm here to try the vegan cakes you've made"

"Sure, hi Rachel" he replied with a nod. "Just let me finish here" he continued as he placed the cakes and other items still on the tray he was taking them from into the cabinet. "And I will be right with you"

"Oh, there's no rush" she replied, shaking her head with a smile to him. "I have plenty of time"

"Uh huh" said Kurt, as he picked up the tray and looked to her. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll be right back with the cakes for you to sample"

"Okay" replied Rachel, with a nod to him as Kurt walked away out back and she went and sat at one of the tables, and grabbing her phone out of her handbag and then bag to the ground beside her; looked to her phone and saw that there was a message from one of her friends back home in New York _,_ and was going to reply to it, but then saw Kurt walk out from back again, along with that of Blaine also. The both of them approaching the table, and Kurt placing a tray down on it, which she quickly looked over.

"Hi Rachel" said Blaine, giving her a smile and she looked to him with one of her own as well. "I really do hope there is no hard feelings for the other day when you first got here"

"Of course not" she replied, offering him one of her sweetest smiles. "I get that it's not common for people who don't eat the way you all do in the country here. To come here, and ask what I am, and it's so kind of you all to try and accommodate that for me"

"Well Kurt's being super busy in the kitchen" said Blaine, with a laugh; as Kurt added. "And also my mom has too"

"I'm sure what I'm about to try will be lovely" replied Rachel, with a smile to them both. "Just as what Dani had for me last night to try also" she continued with a nod. "It was all so lovely"

"Yeah" said Blaine, with a nod. "Well I have to get over to the school" he said, as Kurt looked to him with a nod. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure thanks Blaine" he replied, with a nod. "See you then" he continued, and Blaine then saying goodbye to Rachel also, and her politely replying, left the shop. "So" said Kurt, as he sat down at the table with Rachel and giving a small laugh. "It was quite interesting making the fondant, vegan. As I'd never done it that way before"

"I'm just really impressed that you were able to" replied Rachel, looking to him with a smile as Kurt nodded. "It's obviously not a skill you use every day"

"No, it's not" said Kurt, with a small laugh. "And I just hope it all tastes okay" he continued as Rachel looked to him. "As I wouldn't have a clue as to how it should taste"

"Let's taste then shall we" said Rachel, as Kurt looked to her with a smile.

"Sure" he replied, as he picked up the knife he had on the tray that he'd placed on the table and cut into one of the cakes. "So this is a carrot cake" he said, as he placed it on to a plate and passed it over to Rachel and she looked it, noticing the orange color texture of the cake.

"It looks very good" she replied, with a nod and picked up her phone. "Do you mind?" she asked as Kurt looked to her shaking his head. "No not at all" he replied, as she gave a nod and smile and took some photos of the cake. "It's just so I can remember what I am getting"

"Of course" replied Kurt, with a nod also, and passed a fork over to her. "Try it please" he said, and giving a nod, Rachel took the fork from him and took a little piece of the cake from the piece cut and ate it, nodding as she did so.

"It's very delicious" she said, with a smile to him. "And also quite fresh tasting too"

"Well the carrots are from over the Kapowski's farm" said Kurt, with a nod. "So I wouldn't except anything but the best from there"

"No, they do seem to grow a lot of stuff out there" replied Rachel, with a nod also. "From what I saw the other day at the farmer's market"

"They do" said Kurt, with a smile to her. "I think you'd be hard pressed to find someone in this town who doesn't like their produce" he continued, as he cut into another cake that he'd made. "And this one is vanilla flavour"

"Vanilla, that sounds good" replied Rachel, as Kurt passed that plate over to her and she moved the one with the carrot cake aside, for which she thought actually tasted horrid and taking a quick photo of the vanilla one, then tried some of it. "This is really lovely also"

"Okay, yeah great" said Kurt, with a smile and Rachel looked to him with a smile of her own; happy that her acting skills were holding up and she was able to convince him that the cakes were good even when she thought otherwise. "And last one, as making these was such a chore since I'm not at all familiar with the ingredients for doing so or the flavors" continued Kurt. "Chocolate"

"Ohh chocolate" said Rachel with a small laugh. "I have to say that is my guilty pleasure now"

"Well let's hope it's good now" said Kurt, with a laugh as he took a small slice of that for her, and passed it to her; with Rachel once again taking photos of it before trying it. "So?" asked Kurt, and Rachel looked to him with a nod, and for good acting measure took another piece of the cake to eat.

"So good" she replied, as she swallowed. "This one is a definite must" she continued, with a nod. "I'm sure half the people who like normal food, wouldn't even realize it's vegan"

"No, I must admit I was quite shocked to realize that, when I tasted it" said Kurt, with a nod to her as Rachel looked to him with a smile. "So any of them in particular take your fancy for being your wedding cake"

"It's such a hard choice" replied Rachel, with a nod; but knowing she wanted to inconvenience as many people as she possibly could, looked to Kurt with a smile. "But I am leaning towards the chocolate and carrot" she continued as Kurt looked to her with a nod. "And thinking maybe two tiers of each flavour if that's possible"

"Yes, of course" said Kurt, with a smile to her and stood up. "Just let me go and get my design book and we can work out how you are wanting to have it"

"Sure, sounds wonderful Kurt" she replied, as Kurt walked away to out back; leaving Rachel out front, who smiled to herself over how just wonderfully her plan was going.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Getting to the lake, and dismounting the horses that they had rode to it and trying them a tree so that wouldn't escape. Mikki sat to the ground not far from the water's edge and Sebastian also took a seat down next to her.

"I'd forgotten how peaceful it's out here" said Sebastian, with a small sigh as he looked over the water and also the landscape before them. "You definitely don't get this in New York"

"I doubt there are many places you can go there" said Mikki, looking to him. "To truly get away from it all"

"I'd say there's none at all" said Sebastian, looking to her also with a small laugh. "New Yorkers like to have stuff around them all the time"

"Yeah, that's not something I could handle" said Mikki shaking her head. "I very much like being a country girl"

"Well being a country girl suits you" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him with a laugh. "I couldn't imagine you any other way"

"Hmmm, Nashville is as about as far as I will go to somewhere that is more city" she replied. "But it's still just that little bit more country then New York"

"And if you'd stuck with college" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him. "Then Knoxville" he continued. "That's a little more city, right"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I was only at college though for like three months, before I dropped out"

"Nick mentioned that" said Sebastian, looking to her. "Told me how you all went out just before you, Blaine and Hannah left; and then Joey"

"Hmmm" replied Mikki, with a nod. "You know I would have loved to have been at college with them two though" she continued, with a laugh trying to move the subject matter away from the topic of their daughter. "Although in saying that I would have soon become the third wheel there, since by the time they came back after freshman year; they were very much a couple"

"Yeah, them getting together really did surprise me" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "I don't think any of us ever saw that one coming"

"No we did not" replied Mikki, giving a laugh. "Just like no one saw me being the one to get knocked up by some guy in a bar who I didn't even bother to get the name of" she continued, having been told by Nick the night before; just what he had told Sebastian as to Joey and how she apparently had come about. "Explaining that one to my parents, and also grandparents. That was a tough one"

"Mik, come on" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You really expect me to believe that story Nick told me yesterday about you all going out to a bar?" he asked, as she looked to him. "And you hooking up with some random guy"

"It's the truth but" she replied, with a nod. "I made a stupid mistake, and whilst at the time I thought I had ruined my life" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her. "In the end it all worked out for the best"

"Mikki" said Sebastian, looking to her, and she looked to him. "You know I know that's not true"

"What do you think is the truth then Seb?" she asked, with a small laugh. "That Joey is your daughter and I never told you I was pregnant because I knew you'd come back here and just like me screw up your life"

"Is she?" asked Sebastian, looking to the girl who he had grown up with from a young age, and fell in love with during high school. "Is Joey my daughter?"

"Well you don't believe Nick's story now of my hooking up with some random guy now" replied Mikki, giving a sigh, as Sebastian shook his head, replying. "I don't, no", as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "Then I guess the question is if you'd had known back then, that I was pregnant?" she asked. "Would it have changed anything"

"It would have yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and Mikki looked to him. "If I had known you were pregnant with our daughter" he continued, looking to Mikki who was trying her hardest not to cry in that moment and he took one of her hands entwining their fingers together. "Then I would have been here for you, for the both of you"

"And that is why I didn't tell you Seb" said Mikki, shaking her head. "I didn't want you to give your life up for me"

"We could have figured something out Mik" said Sebastian, looking to her and she could see the tears welling in his eyes too. "I'm sure we could have made it work"

"I don't know, maybe" replied Mikki, as some tears fell from her eyes. "Just promise me one thing here, right now?" she asked, as Sebastian looked to her, with a small nod. "You don't try and take Joey from me"

"Mik, why do you think I would even do that?" he asked, looking to her. "I wouldn't dream of doing that"

"So what then" said Mikki, looking to him and taking her hand from his. "You're just going to get married in two weeks time?" she asked as she stood up from the ground. "And go back to forgetting us all? Like you've done for the past nine years now?"

"Don't try and pin all of this on me Mikayla" said Sebastian, as he stood to and faced up to her. "I wasn't the only one who didn't call or keep in touch" he continued, shaking his head. "None of you did here either"

"Like that would have made any difference if we'd have" replied Mikki, giving a small laugh. "You'd still be some rich fancy pants lawyer, who was too good for his old friends back home now"

"I have never thought that" said Sebastian, looking to her. "Why do you think I wanted to come here, and have my wedding here?"

"Oh, I don't know to rub into our faces just how successful you'd become" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Show off just a little and all that"

"No, it wasn't that at all" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "Because I knew when Rachel and I were planning our wedding" he continued. "It was more about what she wanted, and nothing at all about what I wanted; and the fire was like this blessing in disguise that just allowed me to have a little bit of how I always thought I would get married"

"That may be so" replied Mikki, nodding her head. "But the reality is" she continued, trying to fight back her tears. "Is that you're marrying Rachel, and unless you think she can handle the fact that you had a child with the girl who you dated in high school. Then you have to keep silent on that for the rest of your life"

"I don't care if Rachel knows, Mik" said Sebastian, shaking his head and taking a step closer to her. "I just hope that some way I can maybe be a part of Joey's life and also yours"

"Oh sure, of course I'm free every other weekend" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I'll just fly to New York every now and then too, so you and Joey can have some father daughter time"

"I'm not going to ask you to do that Mikki" said Sebastian, looking to her and taking her hands in his again. "But I do hope that maybe I can get to know Joey, just a little" he continued, as Mikki looked to him not saying anything. "I want to get to know her"

"You fly back to New York in a few hours" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So how do you propose that will happen?" she asked, looking to her boyfriend from high school. "That Joey goes with you for two weeks and then comes back here when you and Rachel get married"

"No, I wouldn't want to uproot Joey like that" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "And was thinking maybe I could stay here until Rachel and I do get married, and get to know Joey then"

"And your fiancée?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian looked to her with a sigh. "What about her?"

"Let her go back to New York" he replied. "Because she's not really liking it in the country; and have her come back in two weeks for the wedding"

"Okay" said Mikki, giving a small nod. "But if we do this. We do this my way, okay" she continued as Sebastian looked to her and nodding as well. "I'm running the show here when it comes to Joey"

"Yeah of course" replied Sebastian nodding. "I really am sorry Mikki that I wasn't here for you both"

"Me too, yeah" she replied, as Sebastian pulled her into a hug; and the two of them then got back on the horses and rode back to the Kapowski farm.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Arriving back at the farm, and putting the horses into the stable again after taking the riding equipment off them; and having spoken on the ride back about how they were going to go about the next two weeks with Sebastian planning to stay, whilst Rachel returned to New York.

Mikki drove the both of them into the main part of town, where he'd be meeting Rachel, so that they were able to head to the airport to fly home.

"So I'll handle this with Rachel" said Sebastian, as Mikki pulled her truck into a parking space out front of her shop and where Rachel was standing, waiting to meet her fiancé.

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod as she switched off the engine of the car and she and Sebastian got out of it, and the two of them walked over to her.

"Hi, ready to head off?" asked Rachel, as the two of them approached to near her. "I settled the bill for the inn, with your blonde friend and we're all good to head to the airport now"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod as Rachel looked to him with a smile and then looked to Mikki.

"So we will talk Mikki" she said, and Mikki looked to her and she quickly looked to her and then Sebastian. "You have my number and also Sebastian's, so we can keep a loop on the plans"

"Well actually, Rach" said Sebastian, and she turned to look to her fiancé. "When I was out riding with Mikki and talking with her"

"Yes, I noticed it was just the two of you coming back" she said, with a nod. "Where is your friend?" she asked. "The one who runs the bookshop?"

"Nick couldn't go out after all" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "He forgot he had work coming in that he couldn't get out of"

"Oh" said Rachel, with a small smile and then looked to Sebastian. "So just the two of you went riding then?"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "It was just like when we were back in high school and would go riding on the weekends together" he continued, and Rachel looked to him with a small smile before looking to Mikki, and then back to her fiancé. "But when we were out riding, we were talking; and I was thinking maybe it might be an idea that I stay here and am here for planning our wedding, and you can continue the planning in New York, and also get on to everyone and let them know there is a change of location"

"How needed are you to be here planning it though" replied Rachel, with a laugh. "I've got Mikki organizing it all, and also as well the flowers, food and cake are all sorted too" she continued. "We don't need to be back here until a day before we get married"

"I guess that's true" said Sebastian, with a nod. "But another thing is I guess" he continued with a small sigh. "Is that I just want to spend some time back here and be with my old friends"

"Well I guess, once you get it out of your system then" said Rachel, with a smile to him. "Then you won't be wanting to come back here then"

"I don't know about that" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh and quickly looking to Mikki, who was staying very quiet whilst he and Rachel spoke. "I might want to come back every now and then to visit" he continued, with a nod looking to his fiancée. "See my old friends, since we've now reconnected"

"I see this means a lot to you" said Rachel, with a smile and Sebastian looked to her with a small nod. "And I do think a little more time off before our wedding" she continued. "It will help you to fully relax and then enjoy later our honeymoon to the Greek Isles"

"Definitely yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile to her also. "I think that's just what I need some time off"

"Okay, it's fine then with me" replied Rachel, with a nod. "If you want to spend the next two weeks here with your friends" she continued with a smile. "Then that's what we will plan to do"

"Thanks Rach" said Sebastian, stepping closer to his fiancée and quickly kissing her. "Can you tell them when you get to the airport that I won't be on the flight and cancel it for me"

"Sure I can do that" she replied, with a nod. "And I will call you when I get home to the apartment"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as Rachel went over to the car and opened the trunk.

"Should give you this" she said, as she took the bag he'd bought with him out of the back of it. "You might be needing it"

"Yeah, kind of need clothes" replied Sebastian, with a laugh, and Rachel closed down the trunk. "I'll see you back here soon"

"You will" said Rachel, with a smile to him. "I love you"

"Love you too" replied Sebastian, with a nod and quickly kissed her. "Have a safe flight, and call me when you get home"

"I will" said Rachel, with a nod and then looked to Mikki. "It was lovely to meet you Mikki" she said, as Mikki looked to her with a smile. "And I'll see you soon"

"Yes, lovely to meet you also" replied Mikki, with a nod as Rachel walked to the drivers side door and opened it. "And if any problems arise, I will call you"

"I'm sure you have it completely under control" said Rachel, with a smile to her and Mikki gave a small nod also. "Great, then I have nothing to worry about except come back here in two weeks and get married"

"That is the plan, yes" replied Mikki with a smile to her and Rachel got into the car, starting up the engine and pressing down the window. "See you soon"

"Yes, see you soon" she replied with a smile to her, and then looked to Sebastian. "Love you, I'll call you" she continued as Sebastian just looked to her with a nod and then before they could say anything else to Rachel, she drove off and out of the town.

"She couldn't wait to get out of here" said Mikki, with a laugh as they saw the car now far off in the distance and turning off and out of town. "You're positive she'll be coming back here to marry you"

"Well it's not like we're going to be doing it in New York now" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh also, as Mikki looked to him shaking her head. "So it's got to be here"

"Yeah, so did you want me to drive you back to the inn?" asked Mikki, as she unlocked her car. "See if you can grab a room for the next two weeks"

"Yeah, that be good" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Nick walked up to them.

"Rachel not here?" he asked, as he neared them. "She was waiting here before, when I headed up to the drug store"

"I was actually going to hang around for two weeks" said Sebastian, and Nick looked to his friend. "Rach has gone back home though"

"Oh okay" replied Nick, with a nod and looked to Mikki with a small smile. "I guess that probably makes more sense, one of you here for planning and all that in case something were to happen"

"There's that reason, yes" said Mikki, with a nod as Nick looked to her. "And there is also another reason too as to why Seb is going to be staying here for two weeks as well"

"Okay, and that is why?" he asked, looking to her and then to Sebastian. "The wedding is still happening isn't it, and you've not been dumped by your fiancée?" he asked, looking to his old friend. "Or it is because you maybe think something of something that I told you there is nothing to think anything of"

"Seriously" said Sebastian, with a laugh and shaking his head. "You can give up the act, Nick" he continued with a smile and Nick looked to him and then Mikki, before looking back to him. "Mik's told me the real truth and so hopefully over the next two weeks I might get to know my daughter"

"Okay, wow" said Nick, with a small laugh. "I guess that ride shed some light, huh?"

"It did" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And also your story was kind of lame too" he continued, with a laugh also as Mikki also gave a laugh and nodding her head. "It was kind of totally out of character for what you said Mikki had done to do that"

"Oh I told him that already" said Mikki, shaking her head. "I swear though it's because he reads too many books; that he even thinks of these ideas now"

"Romance novels by the sound of it" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as Nick glared at him. "Probably has a secret stash of them hidden away and reads them at night time with a glass of wine and box of tissues"

"Well now that I find insulting" said Nick, with just that hint of a small smile. "And I was going to suggest you come and stay at my place for the next two weeks, but now I'm reconsidering that"

"I promise, I will not go snooping for the hidden places that they could be" replied Sebastian, with a smile also as Mikki gave a laugh, and Nick looked to him shaking his head.

"You know I'd forgotten how much fun it was having you around" said Nick, with a laugh as Sebastian gave a nod. "And I guess I do have the room" he continued, with a smile to his old friend. "And it would be nice to have some company"

"I don't want to put you out or anything like that though" said Sebastian, looking to him. "Sure they have a room at the inn that I can stay at"

"But yeah, you'd feel obliged to pay there" said Nick, with a nod. "Even though I'm pretty sure they'd tell you, you don't have too" he continued, as Sebastian gave a laugh. "And with me, as long as you buy at least some pizza and beers for us tonight for dinner. Then we're cool"

"Pizza and beer, sounds amazing" said Sebastian, with a smile. "Anything as long as it's not vegan"

"Okay, well I got to head back finish up in the shop" said Nick, with a nod. "And you temp roomie need to earn your keep" he continued and then looked to Mikki. "And Joey, she's down at the vets with Marley, keeping Lily occupied for her whilst you sister helps Mike with an operation"

"Sure, thanks" replied Mikki, with a nod and then looked to Sebastian.

"So, you'll be with Nick for the two weeks" she said, as Sebastian looked to her, with a nod.

"Unless he kicks me out" he replied with a laugh, to which Nick replied. "Touch my books, and I will" and Sebastian looked to him shaking his head before turning back to Mikki. "So yeah, I guess I will see you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you tomorrow" replied Mikki, with a nod and looked to Nick. "Both of you" she said, as Nick nodded with a smile, and then looked back to Sebastian. "And we'll come up with a way to talk to Joey about things then too"

"Sure yeah of course" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Everything is on your terms"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a smile to him, before saying goodbye to both of them once more; before walking off down the street to where the vet clinic was.

"So seems the horse ride was a good one then, huh" said Nick, and Sebastian looked to his friend with a small nod.

"Yeah, and Mikki explained why she wasn't sure she wanted me to know about Joey" said Sebastian grabbed his bag from the ground and then the two of them headed across the street to Nick's bookshop. "But I assured her, that I'm not going to do anything that will be harmful to her and do something like fight her for custody"

"Good" replied Nick, with a nod. "Because if you were to do that" he continued as he unlocked the door to the shop. "Then you'd not be very popular around here" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him with a nod and the two of them walked into the shop. "How it's feel though man? To know you have a daughter?"

"Umm really weird" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and nod. "But also so cool at the same time"

"Yeah, and I got to say you lucked out with that one too" said Nick, with a nod also. "Because as you will get to see, she's a great girl"

"I just hope that once Rachel and I get married" said Sebastian, and Nick looked to his friend. "That I get to come back here often enough to spend time with her" he continued, as Nick smiled at hearing the way he was talking. "Because like I assured Mikki. I'm in this with her now, and I'm not going to be going anywhere"

"Well when you do come and visit" replied Nick, with a nod. "Then there will always be a room for you at mine"

"Thanks man" said Sebastian, with a smile to him, and helped Nick lock up for the night; before the two of them headed back to Nick's place where Sebastian would be staying; although temporarily if the plan which was now going even better to reunite Mikki and Sebastian than any of them would have anticipated, to make the one who had left so long ago, see that his life was always right back there with them, and also now his daughter too.

* * *

 _End Note: I wanted Seb to realize all along that Joey was his daughter, and really the so called story Nick gave him; made him realize that it was a lie and that it could possibly be more to it and that she was his. Naturally though as well, I needed to have too. That little bit of drama before Seb comes to the idea that he will spend the two weeks before getting married where he grew up; which is going to make him see obviously just how much different his life could be and how he really wants it to be like that too._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading; and there will be another chapter tomorrow - and also just a little bit more of what exactly Rachel is also planning to do once she is back in New York, that is going to derail all the plans everyone is so kindly making for her in Tennessee._

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N : Thanks for continuing to read this - as such this is a shorter chapter, but over all just furthers what is going to happen with the eventual story. I am still on the fence about one part of it, but I'm sure in a few days it will all come to be clear when I type how I feel it needs to go._

 _As always all Glee characters I am using for fun, and if you spot a non Glee character then they belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 8 –

After assisting Nick in closing up the book shop, and going to one of the next towns over from theirs, to grab a pizza for dinner that night. Getting back to Nick's house, the two of them headed inside.

"So just put you bag by the door" said Nick, as he looked to his friend and closing the front door. "I'll show you where you can crash later on" he continued. "But first thing we need to be doing is eating"

"Yeah, I'm starved for some actual real food" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as the two of them walked into the living area; and he also too looked around the house that Nick now lived in.

"Not sure how you can eat all that vegan stuff, man" said Nick, looking to him as they sat in the living room. "Jeff said, although some it was okay. To have it all time time, and no meat" said Nick, shaking his head. "Not something we could do"

"I mainly do it because Rachel doesn't order anything else, when we get takeout or something like that" replied Sebastian as he grabbed a slice of pizza and Nick passed him beer. "Thanks" he continued, with a nod to his friend. "So it's time like this, when I can eat what I like that I really enjoy"

"But why let Rachel change you, Seb" said Nick, looking to him as he took a sip of beer from his bottle and also grabbed a slice of pizza. "Shouldn't she like you for who you are and not be wanting you to be someone you're not?"

"I wouldn't say she's trying to change me, or anything like that" replied Sebastian, looking to him and shaking his head. "Just more she wants me to look after myself and all that"

"That's not what I would call it at all" said Nick, shaking his head also. "I'd say it's very much so that she is trying to make you someone you're not and that isn't cool, at all"

"Yeah, I guess maybe" replied Sebastian, with a nod as he reached for another slice of pizza. "And for the next two weeks whilst I'm here, all I know is" he continued, and Nick looked to him. "Is that I can eat whatever I want and not have Rachel make me feel guilty about it"

"I'm telling you man" said Nick, shaking his head and looking to his friend as he took another sip from his beer. "That's not a relationship I'd want to be having"

"I'm happy with Rachel, really" replied Sebastian, giving a small sigh; but something told Nick that him wanting to spend time back in Tennessee was hiding more than just wanting to get Joey and also spend time with his old friends, and that in fact he rather missed the place he grew up in. "I'm curious as to you" he continued, looking to him with a smile. "Do you have someone in your life"

"Not at the moment" said Nick, giving a laugh; seeing that Sebastian was idling for the subject change away from himself. "I have dated, and there was a girl who was living here for about a year and a half" he continued with a nod and smile. "But she wasn't from here, and was only here for that short time"

"You got to give me more than just that" replied Sebastian, looking to him with a laugh. "I need name and details" he continued. "Obviously though some of them details, I would like you to keep to yourself, but I need more information than just that"

"Umm okay" said Nick, with a nod and smile. "Her name was Juanita, and she took over teaching Hannah's class when she was on maternity leave" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him with a nod and smile. "And naturally when Hannah was going to be going back to her class. Juanita moved on"

"Well Hannah is needing to be going on leave again soon" said Sebastian, looking to his friend, as Nick gave a nod. "So maybe this Juanita, who by the looks of it. You really seem to like" he continued as Nick gave a small laugh and going just slightly red in the face. "May come back again"

"I would really like that" he replied, with a nod. "But it's all just depending on what else she is maybe doing now"

"Oh and like the two of you don't talk still" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Nick flushed red again. "Yeah, that's what I thought" he continued, with a smile. "And you've hinted to her that who she took over from last time, will be going on leave soon and she could possibly make her way back here then"

"I have, yeah" replied Nick, with a nod and Sebastian smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "For someone who grew up more south than us, Juanita being from Atlanta and at first not someone who I thought would take to the country life" he continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "She really surprised me, with how well she fitted in here"

"Well then you never know, huh" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And she's probably more likely being that of a little bit south to fit in here" he continued, as Nick gave a nod. "More than Rachel ever would, and she being someone that needs like a gymnasium and vegan restaurants on every corner"

"Again, I don't know why you're with her Seb" said Nick, looking to him and shaking his head. "And also as well not letting her know about Joey either" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him. "What do you think her reaction is going to be when she does eventually find out that you and Mikki, have a kid together"

"I will tell her" replied Sebastian with a nod. "When she gets back here for the wedding" he continued, looking to his friend with a small smile. "I just want to get to know my daughter before I go and tell everyone this, because it's still kind of processing in my head. That I have a daughter"

"Yeah, it would be kind of hard to come to terms with that" said Nick, with a nod. "Realizing that you've had a daughter back where you grew up, all these years and never knew it"

"Hmm" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "And I do get why Mikki, and any of you never mentioned it to me" he continued. "But I can't help but you know, wonder what if now"

"Believe me when I say you're not the only one who thinks that now" said Nick, with a small smile to him. "I know over the years that Mik has wanted to find you and tell you, but there's always been something that has stopped her"

"Has she, Mikki. Has she dated anyone?" asked Sebastian, and Nick looked to him with a small nod.

"There was the one guy who she dated for a few months, and they met at one of the weddings she put on" he replied. "And he was a nice enough guy, lived in Nashville" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him with a small nod. "But at the end of the day, it just wasn't who she wanted to be with and she ended it"

"I didn't really date much, up until I met Rachel" said Sebastian, as Nick looked to him. "But one of the guys I know from playing ball with" he continued, with a small sigh. "He and Rachel went to school together and introduced us"

"And stuff just happened from there?" queried Nick, and Sebastian looked to him giving a nod.

"Yeah, six months after we started dating" replied Sebastian. "Rachel was living with me, and just over a year ago I proposed to her"

"So you've not be together that long, really" said Nick, and Sebastian looked to him shaking his head. "We haven't" replied Sebastian, looking to his friend with a small smile. "But it feels right with Rachel" he continued with a nod, and Nick looked to him just wondering how much Sebastian had really thought about what he really wanted and if maybe he had only asked Rachel because he thought what she was wanting. "That marriage, that's the next step right"

"Yeah, but only if your heart is in it one hundred percent" said Nick, with a small smile to him; making him think that it was more than likely that Sebastian didn't want to be getting married to Rachel, and that spending time back in Tennessee would make him their old friend realize where his heart and love truly still lay.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Catching the flight from Nashville, Tennessee; and arriving back in New York. Rachel texted her best friend, who was going to be collecting her from the airport and driving her back to her and Sebastian's apartment, because she didn't really want to be catching a cab that late in the evening, being close to ten o'clock when she arrived in.

Walking through the terminal and towards baggage claim, she saw Santana Lopez waiting for her and gave her a smile and wave as she headed over to her; Santana doing the same as she neared.

"You don't look like someone who has spent a relaxing getaway in the country at all" said Santana, with a laugh as Rachel looked to her with a scowl and placing her carry on bag down to the ground whilst she waited for the bags from the flight to come around on the conveyor belt.

"I need a spa and a facial" said Rachel, nodding her head. "The country has done horrible things to my pores"

"And they say that country air is good for you" replied Santana, with a laugh and Rachel shook her head.

"The country, where Sebastian grew up" said Rachel, with a frown. "Could not be any more backwards if it tried" she continued, with an unimpressed sigh. "I had to go to Nashville, to get any sort of vegan food because they wouldn't know the first thing about it, in that backwards cow poke of a town"

"But I thought you said in your message to me" replied Santana, looking to her. "That you have got them there to make vegan things for your wedding"

"I have" said Rachel, with a laugh as she took her phone out from her handbag that was over her shoulder. "And they are all bending over backwards to help me" she continued as she took flight mode off her phone and put it back into it's normal all time mode, and then went into the gallery of pictures on there, to show Santana the photos she had taken.

"Oh, what is that?" asked Santana, looking to the picture of carrot cake that Rachel showed her. "It looks like someone has had a really bad case of diarrhea"

"That would be vegan carrot cake" replied Rachel, with a smile to her and Santana looked to the picture on the phone again and shaking her head. "It's what I am getting one of Sebastian's friends to make me for the wedding"

"I am not eating that" said Santana, as Rachel gave a laugh, and she flicked through some more of the photos showing the food that Dani was also preparing for the wedding as well. "Or that either, it looks worse than dog food"

"I know right" replied Rachel, with a smile to her as she saw her bag coming and quickly pushed through that of some others waiting closer to the conveyor belt to grab it; not even saying excuse me to do so, before moving back over to Santana. "And the flowers also, are just as bad as well"

"Okay, no" said Santana, shaking her head as Rachel showed her the photos on the phone of the flowers Brittany had in her shop. "I am not holding a bouquet of flowers, that has anything such as that in it"

"Hmm, me either" said Rachel with a laugh. "And I have requested roses, lots of them"

"Just what are you planning Rachel?" asked Santana, looking to her friend as Rachel gave a smile to her.

"Let's just say, I am going to have my wedding the way I want my wedding" replied Rachel, with a nod, as Santana gave a laugh and smile also. "I might not have my dream wedding location" she continued, as Santana shook her head. "But there is nothing at all to stop me from having everything else the way I want it"

"That's all very well to want it as you've planned" said Santana, looking to her. "But Tennessee isn't all that close to here" she continued, as Rachel looked to her shaking her head. "So just how are you going to go about that now?"

"Well there's nothing that my parents wouldn't do for me" replied Rachel, with a smile to her as Santana gave a laugh, knowing just how much her friend's parents spoiled her. "That I will just ask them that they hire a truck so the food and flowers can be taken to the little crappy town and also too that they fly out my chefs to there, so that I can have at least partly the wedding of my dreams"

"And what about the things in Sebastian's home town that people are doing for you?" asked Santana, as Rachel gave a small laugh.

"Who cares about that" she replied, as Santana smiled. "This wedding is all about me" she replied, picking up her carry on bag; her and Santana starting to walk. "And not about them, so they don't matter at all"

"But they're Sebastian's friends right" said Santana, as they walked. "Shouldn't that be something to be mindful of?"

"I really don't care who they are" said Rachel, shaking her head. "Because they are all so weird" she continued, with a nod, and gave a laugh. "Especially the girl who thinks she is doing the flowers for me. She talks to her cat, like he is human; and oh my god the size of that thing. He needs a diet badly"

"Why would Sebastian, even want to get married back there?" asked Santana, looking to her friend and Rachel gave a small sigh shrugging her shoulders.

"That I don't know" she replied. "But all I know is that this wedding is going to be what I have wanted from the start, and then once we're finally married Sebastian and I can finally get on with our lives here in New York and he hopefully forgets all about the little place he grew up in"

"I hope you know what you're doing Rachel" said Santana, looking to her and then she and Rachel left the airport to head back to Sebastian and Rachel's apartment; the one who just gotten back from the country further describing how she was going to make sure this wedding was going to be just like how she'd always imagined it would be, par for the location of it.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

The next day, having settled into Nick's house and in the morning then going into town with him; and surprising some of his friends that he was still there, and explaining to them that he would be there for the two weeks leading up to his and Rachel's wedding, and also as well that he now knew about Joey.

After helping out Nick over in the bookshop for a bit, knowing that he needed to be getting some more clothes since he had only bought things with him for a few days, he headed over to Mikki's office across from the bookshop and opened the door and walked inside, and saw Mikki seated at her desk on the phone.

"It's very much appreciated" said Mikki, as she replied to the person on the other end of the call and gestured to Sebastian to take a seat in one of the chairs at front of her desk. "I will come and get it on the Thursday" she continued as Sebastian, sat down and looked around the office that Mikki worked from. "Thanks Roz, I'll see you then" she said, ending the call and then placed her cell phone down to the desk, and looked to Sebastian with a smile. "Hi, fancy seeing you here"

"Yeah hi" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and smile also to her. "This isn't a bad time is it?"

"No, of course not" replied Mikki, shaking her head with a laugh. "Just managed to get a red carpet for Rachel for the wedding"

"Oh, umm okay" said Sebastian, with a nod and Mikki looked to him. "I hope it's not setting you back too much"

"Well it's nothing that won't be worked into your bill for my services, now" replied Mikki, with a smile as Sebastian gave a laugh. "But I have some other wedding planner contacts, and have found one with a colleague in Knoxville and will drive out there a few days before to borrow it from her"

"Make sure then to include the cost of driving there to get in on the bill then" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to them. "I don't want you to be out of pocket now for this"

"Really it's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod. "It's got to be costing you and Rachel a fair bit to relocate this wedding, so if I take a few things off here and there to make it more affordable then I will"

"Rachel's parents are loaded Mikki" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small laugh. "Believe me when I say that they can afford it"

"Well okay then" replied Mikki, looking to her ex boyfriend from high school with a small frown, and wondering if one of the reason's Sebastian was marrying her was because of money. "I guess if money is no object then"

"It isn't" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Not when it comes to Rachel and her parents doing anything to make her happy"

"Then I won't do any cutting on costs" she said, as Sebastian shook his head. "So all okay staying with Nicky?" she asked, trying to change the subject away from that of the wedding and something by the looks of it that he wasn't wanting to really talk about now. "He not making you work too hard to pay back for letting you stay"

"No, it's fine" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and laughing. "It was nice to just you know catch up and hang out with him" he continued as Mikki gave a nod. "Kind of reminded me of when we were younger and would all go out camping by the lake and we'd all just sit up and talk for hours"

"Hmm, those were fun times" said Mikki, with a nod. "And our parents sure as hell didn't know what else we were getting up to when we were camping"

"No they didn't" said Sebastian, shaking his head and smile to her. "They were definitely good times"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile also. "So what you going to be doing today?"

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow your truck for a few hours" he replied, and Mikki looked to him. "I didn't bring all that many clothes with me and probably need to get some unless I want to be doing laundry every few days"

"Well you didn't realize you'd be here for more than a few days now" said Mikki, shaking her head as Sebastian gave a laugh. "But I don't know how I feel about loaning out my truck, now"

"I'm a really safe driver" said Sebastian, looking to her with a nod. "And I will only be like three hours at the most"

"Yeah, umm" said Mikki, glancing to the time on her phone. "I do need to be getting some things from up that way myself" she continued with a nod. "So if you don't mind the company, then we maybe can go together"

"No, I wouldn't mind that at all actually" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I won't get lost that way"

"Highly doubt you'd get lost now" said Mikki, with a smile. "But it just makes more sense now"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as Mikki grabbed her cell phone.

"I'll just text Nicky in case we're not back by the time Joey finishes with school, so then he can let her hang out in the bookshop with him then" she said as she quickly typed a text out to Nick telling them that she and Sebastian were heading into Nashville.

"She seems to like reading, Joey?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him as she sent the message and then stood up from her chair and grabbing her handbag from the floor. "Nick said last night when we talking, that she reads a lot"

"She does, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod as Sebastian stood as well from his chair. "She's got book smarts that girl" she continued with a nod. "And I think she gets that from you"

"Really?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki got her keys from her bag and then started walking towards the door of the office, and he following her. "You see like bits of me, in her?"

"Yeah of course" replied Mikki, with a laugh as they exited from the office and she locked up the door behind her. "And you will too when you get to meet her" she continued as she neared her car and unlocked it going around to the drivers side and getting into the car, as Sebastian got into the passenger side. "She has your eyes and also as well your smile too"

"Yeah, wow" said Sebastian, as Mikki started up her truck. "I just guess those things I never even thought of when you said yesterday that she was mine"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him as she moved her car out of the parking space. "The way her face lights up when she is truly happy" she continued, with a small nod as she started driving towards Tennessee. "Well it's not something I have seen on your face, a smile like that; since you've got here"

"What, I smile" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki looked to him quickly shaking her head.

"Not one like I know you can Seb" she said, with a small smile to him. "Not the kind of one where you eyes just light up and you look so happy with everything around you. That's not one I have seen from you"

"Maybe you've just not seen those moments when I have" replied Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him with a small nod. "So what it is you're needing in Nashville?"

"I was hoping to get some tofu" said Mikki, with a quick smile to him and Sebastian looked to her, almost in somewhat horror. "I found this recipe and it asked for it" she continued. "Do you know of any good ones, I could get"

"I umm, uh, ummm..."started Sebastian, as Mikki burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding with you Seb" she said, and looking to him with a smile. "Why would I possibly even think about getting tofu, when I have all the things I could possibly be wanting to eat back where we are from"

"I don't know, I guess I thought maybe you might eat like that sometimes" he replied, and Mikki looked to him shaking her head.

"Just having heard what Jeff said about vegan food" she replied. "Well let's just say, and no offence here" she continued, with a quick smile to him. "But after you get married, we're all going over to Will's place for some real food now"

"Let me guess, pig" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and Mikki looked to him with a laugh; seeing just the start of the glimmer of a smile that she remembered him having and continued driving the two of them towards Nashville.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Shopping in Nashville together, Sebastian getting some clothes to wear and Mikki doing the quick bit of shopping that she was wanting to do, they returned to Mikki's house; where she was now in the process of showing Sebastian, old photo albums of Joey.

"I cannot believe" said Sebastian, as he looked to one photo with a laugh. "That you actually dressed up as Minnie Mouse for her birthday"

"I can't either" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But it was a Disney theme party, and I wanted to look the part now" she continued as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "And you know it seemed fitting to dress up like that"

"Hmm, well I always did call you my Minnie Mouse now" he replied with a laugh and smile also. "And now I got the visual forever to back that up"

"Okay, yeah I'm regretting showing you this now" said Mikki, with a smile to him; but also in reality she wasn't either as she saw how more relaxed Sebastian seemed to be coming.

"I just missed so much, and whilst it's not the same as actually having been there" he said, with a small sigh as he looked to the photo album. "It's nice to see this and feel maybe what it could have been like if I had have been"

"I am really sorry Seb" said Mikki, looking to him with a small smile. "There was so many times that I thought to go and find you and tell you about Joey" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "But every time, I would also then just wimp out of doing it and think you wouldn't care, because you never took the time to even come back to see any of us for a visit"

"I'm sorry, we lost touch Mik" said Sebastian, as he placed his arm around her shoulder and also too placing just the smallest kiss to the crown of her head. "I should have come back and then maybe, who knows where you and I would be today"

"You think we'd be, you know" said Mikki, looking to him with a small smile and with some tears in her eyes also.

"I don't think so" replied Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him nodding her head and then turning to the photo album and going to turn to another page; and he tipped her head back towards his so he could look at her. "Because I know just what we would be"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a small nod as Sebastian looked to her with a smile, and started to move more towards her; but then she heard the front door opening. "Joey" she said, verting her eyes to door and he nodded as he took his arm from around her shoulder as their daughter came into the living room with Kitty.

"Hmm, hi" said Kitty, as Mikki looked to her sister replying "Hi" as well, as Kitty gave a quick nod and then looked to Sebastian. "Long time no see, Seb"

"Yeah, hey Kitty" he said, with a nod. "How you been?"

"Pretty good" she replied, as she looked to Mikki. "So what's going on here?"

"I was just showing some photos to Seb" said Mikki, with a nod as she looked to her slightly younger sister. "You know since he hasn't seen them"

"Right, okay yeah" replied Kitty with a nod. "Well I got your girl, for you from Nicky's shop" she continued, pointing to Joey who was just silently looking at her mom and Sebastian, on the sofa. "And if you can babysit for me and Artie on Thursday night, so we can have a night to just us, then that would be great"

"You know I already said I would" said Mikki, with a nod also. "Joey, and I we got it all sorted out"

"Well you know I thought those plans might have changed now with someone being back here" replied Kitty, with a smile.

"Aren't your children in the car waiting for you Kits" said Mikki, looking to her sister with a pointed glare.

"Okay, yeah I get the hint" replied Kitty with a smile, and then looked to Joey. "See you gorgeous girl"

"Yeah bye Aunt Kitty. Thanks for the lift home" she said, looking to her, and Kitty smiled with a nod, before looking to Mikki and Sebastian. "See you both later"

"Umm yeah later" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Kitty went to walk out of Mikki's house, with Mikki yelling "Goodbye" behind her and then looking to Joey.

"Sweetie, why don't you take your school stuff to your room, and then back here" said Mikki, and Joey looked to her.

"Yeah okay" she replied, with a nod and looked to Sebastian. "You're the guy from the weekend"

"I am, yeah. I'm Sebastian, or actually though Seb which is what I prefer" he said, looking to her with a small smile. "Your mom and I, we're old friends"

"I'm Josephine" said Joey, with a laugh. "But I don't like that and prefer being called Joey"

"It's nice to meet you Joey" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Joey looked to him with a laugh. "You too Seb"

"Bag, bedroom, now Joey" said Mikki, looking to her with a small laugh. "Or I will be calling you your proper name"

"Okay" she replied, with a laugh and nod before walking out of the living room and Mikki looked to Sebastian with a small smile.

"So that would be Joey" she said, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "You think you'd be okay with telling her now?" she asked, looking to him with a small smile. "And who you actually are?"

"Umm, yeah I guess" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "The sooner she knows the sooner I can get to know her as you know"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod also. "So maybe stay for dinner and we can tell her then"

"Sure, okay" said Sebastian, with a smile to her; and one that Mikki could see was very much like the ones she remembered to him have, then told Joey when she came back into the living room that Sebastian would be joining them for dinner that night; and before they had it together, he got to know just that little bit more about the girl who was in fact his daughter.

* * *

 _End Note: So now you can start to see just what Rachel is planning, and whilst it's not to sabotage that of her wedding; she is also going to be doing something rather stupid too when it comes to having it how she wants, because Seb is going to side most likely with his friends and not seeing them want to get hurt in all this.  
_ _Having Mikki and Sebastian also, have those small moments. I want them to not slowly obviously, but take some time to realize; especially Sebastian, that they need one another._

 _And well Nick's girl of interest - that's a whole another story for another time!_

 _Thanks for reading and I will get the next chapter, fingers crossed - up some time tomorrow._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Apologies for not getting this up yesterday, but my brain just didn't want to cooperate and wouldn't let me get the final part done; and then I got a killer migraine as well, so that didn't help._

 _Anyway, this chapter does see more as to what Rachel is planning to do, and also as well sees the truth for Joey finally coming out as well. I have made one slight change from Glee canon just because it works better for the story, and I'm sorry if that offends anyone; but this is a work of my own doing and I feel a necessary change for this._

 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 9 :

Having gotten back to New York late the night before, the next evening Rachel went around to her parents apartment where she had grown up, and lived until she moved out to live in her own place, and after that moved into live with Sebastian.

Seated at the table in the dining room, eating with her father Hiram Berry and mother Shelby Corcoran; who like Rachel was also a Broadway actress, and had opted to not take her husband's surname, which also worked well for Rachel to, which made people not realize that she often had a Tony award winning mother; she looked to the two of them as she ate, having explained to them just what had happened in Tennessee, and now how Sebastian wanted them to marry in the little town where he had grown up.

"It sounds as if he is being very unreasonable" said Shelby, with a nod as she too ate her dinner, and whilst not full vegan, like that of Rachel, but a vegetarian one. "Does he not realize that we will have a number of well known Tony award winners coming to this and expecting them to slum it a country town" she continued, shaking her head. "It is just not something I see them as to doing"

"I know it's just going to be terrible" replied Rachel, with a sad look on her face and one she knew would make her parents do anything for her. "I had such big dreams of how I was going to be a princess on the day" she said giving a small sniff for added affect. "And now it's all being ruined"

"Sweetpea" said Hiram, looking to is daughter; who unlike his daughter and wife did eat meat and whilst he was use to Rachel telling him that this wasn't right, knew at the present time it seemed to be other things that were on her mind. "You know your mother and I will do anything to make this day as magical as you ever dreamed it to be"

"I know" replied Rachel, looking to him with a smile. "Thank you daddy" she continued, with a nod. "I do have some thoughts on how I could keep it like I always dreamed my wedding to be"

"Well you know we will do anything we can to make that happen" said Shelby, with a smile to her only daughter, and then Rachel began to tell them just what she was wanting to do, to make her wedding the wedding she had always wanted.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

That same night, having planned that morning, and defrosting them whilst out for the day; Mikki cooked up some pork ribs on the grill on her outdoor deck, and with a side of corn that she also did on the grill along with the potato salad that she'd also prepared the night before; she and Joey were now seated at the kitchen table, along with Sebastian, eating.

"Enjoying them?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian picked all the meat off from the ribs, which for the most part was falling completely off them with ease; and he looked to her with a smile.

"Yeah I am" he replied, with a nod and looked to her with a smile. "There is honestly nothing like your grandmother's pork ribs" he continued, as he picked up another. "Best thing in the world"

"I think a lot people will agree with you there" replied Mikki as she looked to Joey with a small smile. "And Gamma has extra help in the kitchen now when she is making these too"

"You help make them?" asked Sebastian, looking to Joey who was chewing and she nodded her head.

"I help Gamma with the sauce" said Joey, with a smile to him as she swallowed what she had been eating. "And then she does the slow cook part"

"Well it's a very good sauce" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her also. "You've done a good job helping her"

"Thank you" said Joey, with a nod, and then looked to Mikki before looking back to Sebastian. "So if you and my mom are friends?" she asked, as Mikki looked to as also did Sebastian. "Then why haven't I seen you around before?"

"Sebastian moved away from here, when we finished high school" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her daughter. "And he and I unfortunately lost touch with one another"

"So do you know Nick and Brittany and Kurt, and all of them too?" asked Joey, looking to him as Sebastian put down the now clean pork rib bone. "Were they your friends also?"

"They were, or rather I suppose like your mom here are still my friends" he replied. "Because even though we haven't seen one another for years, it's like some things just remain that will always keep you close with one another"

"Are you my dad, Seb?" asked Joey, and he and both Mikki looked to her and then to one another. "I overheard Aunt Kitty say something to Nick when she came and got me from the bookshop" she continued, looking to the both of them. "And I didn't catch all of it, but she said something about me finding out about it finally"

"I see Kitty still has the big mouth she had when we were younger" said Sebastian, with a small laugh and Mikki looked to him with a nod and then looked to Joey.

"I'm not entirely sure what your aunt and Nicky were talking about" said Mikki, looking to her with a small smile. "And I shall be having discussions with them about that" she continued. "But as to what you asked, and if Seb is your dad. Then the answer is yes, he is"

"Okay, yeah" replied Joey, with a nod and looked to him with a smile.

"You're okay with this, sweetie?" asked Mikki, looking to her and Joey looked to her with a small nod.

"I asked Grandma one day about some of the pictures at their house" she replied, looking to her. "One of them was you in high school, momma, and it was with who Grandma said was your high school boyfriend" she continued, and then looked to Sebastian. "And it was you in the photo"

"Our prom photo" said Mikki, with a small laugh and looking to Sebastian with a smile. "She has it in the living room, with also the prom photos of the others too" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod, and Mikki then looked back to Joey. "And did she say that Seb was, your dad?"

"No, she didn't say that he was" replied Joey, shaking her head. "I just kind of thought maybe he might have been, and didn't want to ask in case something bad had happened to him"

"You thought something bad had happened to me?" asked Sebastian, and Joey looked to him with a nod.

"Yeah, maybe like you had not wanted me or even didn't get to know me because you had died" she replied, looking then to Mikki. "And I didn't want to upset you by asking"

"Well as you can see Seb is alive" said Mikki, with a nod. "And as for the part where you think he didn't want you, that's not true either" she continued, with a small sigh and looked to her daughter. "I never told him that I was pregnant with you, because I didn't find out until he'd moved away to college and I was also in college myself"

"You didn't know about me either?" asked Joey, looking to Sebastian who in turn looked to her with a small smile and shook his head.

"Not until I got here a few days ago" he replied, and quickly looked to Mikki, who nodded; letting him say what he needed to be saying. "And when I saw you at the farmer's market, I did also wonder that you could be mine"

"Who was that other lady you were with there?" asked Joey, and Sebastian looked to her with a small smile.

"That would have been Rachel" he replied with a nod. "And she is my fiancée"

"So you're going to marry her then" said Joey, and Sebastian looked to his daughter, then looked to Mikki.

"That's what that means, sweetie. Yes" said Mikki, seeing that Sebastian was unsure now how to go about that question. "Seb and Rachel are actually going to be getting married next Saturday" she continued, and Joey looked to her and then quickly to Sebastian who gave her a small smile. "That's why he actually came back here, because they're wanting to get married in Tennessee"

"But I was hoping that maybe he could stay" said Joey, looking to her mother and then to Sebastian. "I want to get to know you"

"And I would love to get to know you as well Joey" said Sebastian, with a nod to her. "Which I am hoping we can do, since I am here up until the Monday after I have gotten married"

"Then after that where will you be?" asked Joey, looking to him and Sebastian sighed and gave her a small smile.

"In New York, where I live now" he replied, with a nod as Joey gave a nod also. "But I can come out and visit you, I hope" he continued. "If you would like me to do that?"

"I would, yeah" replied Joey with a smile to him.

"And maybe we could even take a trip in the summer to New York and see Seb there" said Mikki, and Joey looked to her with a nod. "If that is okay with Seb?"

"It's okay by me, yeah definitely" he replied with a smile to her and Mikki then looked back to their daughter.

"Sweetie, you're not mad with me about this are you?" asked Mikki, looking to her. "And not telling you about Seb earlier?"

"I guess you didn't tell me" said Joey, looking to her. "Because it hurt you to talk about" she continued, as Mikki gave a small nod and smile to her. "And it's okay, because I can get to know Seb now and he can get to know me"

"Hmm that's very true" replied Sebastian, with a nod and Joey looked to him with a smile. "We certainly have a lot of catching up and also getting to know one another to do"

"Yeah" replied Joey, with a laugh. "Do you like reading?"

"I do, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Ever read the Harry Potter novels?" he asked, and Joey looked to him shaking her head as Sebastian looked to Mikki, almost aghast at what he was hearing. "You've not let her read the Harry Potter books yet"

"I was going too eventually" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Say maybe in a year" she continued, with a smile to him and then Joey. "But I guess I can go find them at my parents house so you can read them and talk with your dad about then also. Since they were his faves growing up"

"Or even better I will just go and see Nick tomorrow at the book store and buy Joey her own set of them" said Sebastian, as Joey looked to him with a nod and smile.

"You don't have to do that Seb" said Mikki, looking to him also and shaking her head.

"Well you Minnie Mouse" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and Mikki looked to him with a frown as Joey laughed at what he was calling her, not knowing it was his old nickname for her. "Can't refuse me to at least buy our daughter one thing whilst I'm here" he continued, as Mikki gave a sigh and nodded. "I've missed a lot of birthdays and Christmases, that I have to make up"

"Just as long as you don't spoil Joey too much" replied Mikki, with smile to him also and Sebastian looked to her with a nod; and the three of them then got to know more about the other one, and maybe slowly just start to also become a family too.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Thursday morning, with Joey seeming to still be okay with the notion that Sebastian was her father. Mikki took her to school, and then headed into the main street of town; parking near her office before she walked the short distance to the drug store, where her younger sister Kitty, worked as the pharmacy technician.

Going up to the back of the shop, where she knew her sister would more than likely be; she walked over to the counter and saw Kitty preparing that of customer orders that needed filling.

"Can we talk for a moment please, Katherine" she said, and Kitty looked up to her with a smile as she continued filling the order she was currently working on.

"Need a prescription for birth control, do we?" asked Kitty, with a small laugh and Mikki glared at her. "I'm afraid you have to go and see a doctor about that first before I can prescribe them for you"

"You're not funny, at all" replied Mikki, looking to her as Kitty gave her a nod and smile, to which Mikki knew that her younger sister did think it was that. "And you actually have some explaining to do" she continued, as Kitty finished up what she was doing and moved down to the counter where she was. "About just what you and Nick were talking about yesterday when you went and got her from the bookshop, that Joey over heard"

"All I said was" replied Kitty, with a sigh and looking to her sister knowing that she was in trouble with her by the nature of that of the look that she was giving her. "That it's good that she will finally know the truth and about Seb" she continued, as Mikki looked to her. "I didn't make any reference to Joey being his daughter, or anything like that. As I do believe that it's up to the two of you to explain to her as to why this came about"

"Well, all I have to say in regards to that" said Mikki, looking to her. "Is that I have a smart daughter and that she managed to get enough from what you were saying to Nicky to figure things out"

"Umm, oops" said Kitty, looking to her older sister with a small laugh. "Sorry"

"It's fine" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "And I just wanted to maybe make you feel slightly bad, by thinking you were the sole reason as to why she thought that Seb could be"

"So, she didn't find out from me then?" asked Kitty, as Mikki looked her giving a slight "meh" reply, before Kitty added. "You evil mouse"

"Yeah, I am" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "But all the shit you pulled when we were kids, it's about time for pay back" she continued, as Kitty gave a nod with a smile. "However, it seems that Joey has seen the prom photos back at mom and dad's house; and kind of maybe thought even back then that Seb may have been her dad"

"And she never asked you before if he was?" asked Kitty, looking to her and Mikki shook her head.

"Not once" she replied. "And that's because she thought maybe Seb didn't want to know about her or even maybe that he might not even be alive anymore"

"And she didn't want to upset you" said Kitty, as Mikki looked to her sister with a nod. "Wow, can't say I'd ever be like that" continued Kitty, with a small laugh. "I'd be demanding to know"

"Yes, well you've always been like that and still are even now, quite that of demanding" replied Mikki with a laugh, as Kitty gave a nod.

"I got to be me" she replied, with a smile. "But in seriousness here now" she continued. "Joey obviously knows that Seb is her dad?"

"She does, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod and small smile to her.

"And she's okay with that?" asked Kitty, as Mikki gave a nod and Kitty looked to her younger sister. "You're okay with it?"

"I am, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her. "It's not like I ever wanted her to not know, and would have told her if she asked me who her dad was" she continued, as Kitty gave a nod. "I am just still so worried about her getting hurt though, because I can see now whilst Seb is going to be here, she and him will come to like one another, because there are so many similar things with them and it's just going to click now"

"Well her height for one thing" said Kitty, with a laugh. "We all know that she isn't going to be a shorty like you now"

"No, she's not" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "Even for her age now, she's taller than most kids. So she will soon definitely be taller than not just me, but you as well Aunt Kitty"

"Yeah, why did we have to get our height from dad's side of the family?" she asked, shaking her head. "Why couldn't we have gotten mom's genes there, all the family on her side is tall"

"True, but there are some good things about being short as well" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"You're okay though really?" asked Kitty, looking to her older sister. "About all this with Seb" she continued. "And you're sure that he's not going to once he gets to know Joey petition for custody of her"

"Seb and I do have to talk some more" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And come up with some arrangements as to how, now that he knows about Joey and she about him" continued Mikki. "Just how we are going to work this now. But I am confident that Seb won't do that to her or me. He won't take Joey away from the only place she has ever known to be home to just out of spite go and live with him"

"Okay, well what about his fiancée?" asked Kitty, looking to her older sister, with a small smile. "How do we know that she won't try and convince him that he should do that?" asked Kitty, and Mikki looked to her. "Rachel will probably see a ready made Broadway starlet in the making and try and steal your daughter away for the bright lights of New York"

"I'm pretty sure Seb won't let that happen" replied Mikki, shaking her head and saw the skeptical look that her younger sister was giving her.

"I don't know Miks" she replied, shaking her head. "I just think you should be prepared for all possibilities now and maybe should consider getting a lawyer, just in case"

"I'm not going to that" said Mikki, looking to her sister. "I trust Seb, not to do that to me" she continued, with a nod. "And I don't want him to think that I don't trust him either, by hiring a lawyer now"

"You still love him, don't you" said Kitty, looking to her sister with a small smile; and Mikki looked to her with a smile and nod also. "Yeah, just don't hope for too much here Mikki" she continued, as Mikki looked to her. "I know you and the others seem to have this grand hope that Seb is going to realize that Rachel's not the one for him, and that it's always been you and he'll move back here and you, him and Joey will live happily ever after. But life isn't a fairy tale now"

"I know that Kitty" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I am fully aware that he is getting married in less than two weeks now, and to a woman who I don't really think is the one for him" she continued, as Kitty gave a nod. "But unless he is the one to come and realize this, then it's not for me or anyone else to tell him"

"And you also as well don't really know enough about Rachel either" said Kitty, as Mikki looked to her. "You've just automatically painted her as the wicked witch, and don't lie to me about that one because I already know that to be true as I have heard that is what you and the others have been calling her; just because she happens to be with Seb"

"There's more than a few reasons we're calling her wicked" replied Mikki, with a nod as her cell phone rang and she grabbed it from her bag and looked to it and saw that Kurt was calling; and answered it. "Hiya Kurt" she said, before listening to what he was saying on the other end. "Okay just calm down, I'll be there in a minute" she replied to him, before adding "Yeah, bye" and then looking at her sister. "Got to go, crisis with cake for this weekend. Kurt was almost in tears by sound of it"

"He's such a drama queen" said Kitty, with a laugh and Mikki gave a nod to her, knowing that most likely Kurt's meltdown was over that of nothing.

"I'll see you tonight, huh" said Mikki, as Kitty gave a nod and Mikki went to leave the drug store, but not before Kitty yelled out behind her. "The condoms are in aisle three", and flipping off her younger sister, walked out of the drug store and over to the cafe where Kurt and his mom worked, to hopefully advert whatever crisis he was now facing.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Whilst Mikki was doing what she was needing to be doing that day, and therefore letting Sebastian spend some time in the town where they had grown up and getting reacquainted with it. After talking with Blaine in the coffee shop, where he worked in the mornings helping out; before he went to his main job as a music teacher at the high school a few towns over and where they had all gone to when they were younger. With Kurt being busy making a cake for a wedding that was going to be held that weekend, he headed to the book shop and walked inside, and saw Nick at the counter entering in the book barcodes in the computer so that he was then able to sell them.

"Need any help with any thing?" he asked, as he walked over to his friend and placed the coffee cup he still had down, and Nick looked him with a smile.

"Nah, I'm all good" he replied, with a nod. "Why you want to be working anyway" he continued with a laugh. "You should be taking this time to relax and you know just chill out for a bit"

"I'm use to always doing something" said Sebastian, giving a laugh also. "That when I don't have anything to do, it's like I got to find something to do"

"Yeah, just chill Seb" replied Nick, with a smile to him. "Sounds like you've not had that opportunity for a long time now, and have forgotten how to actually do that"

"Hmm, you're right there" said Sebastian, with a small sigh and nod. "I always have some case at work that I'm like right in the middle of, or Rachel is wanting to go out and see a show and catch up with friends" he continued. "That there isn't really much down time"

"Take advantage of it whilst you can then" said Nick, with a nod. "Reenergize yourself" he continued. "And I don't mind at all if you grab a book off the shelf, and go and sit over in the little area I got over there and just read all day"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him, as Nick gave a nod. "And speaking of reading actually" he continued. "Do you have the Harry Potter books?"

"Don't you still have yours?" asked Nick, giving a laugh. "I remember you reading them almost every year when we were younger"

"I do still have them" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "But I was actually wanting to buy them for Joey, so she can read them"

"Okay, yeah" said Nick, with a smile to him. "They'd be down here" he continued moving out from behind the counter and heading towards the back of the shop and Sebastian followed his friend to get the books for Joey; before he then chose a book himself to spend the day reading and just relaxing.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

That afternoon, with school having finished and the bus that took a lot of the kids to school dropping them back off in town. Quickly going and saying hi to her mom, before she went over to the book shop; Joey walked inside and saw Sebastian, behind the counter and she looked to him.

"Hi" she said, and he looked to her with a smile, replying back "Hi".

"Where's Nick?" asked Joey, as she placed her bag down and looked to Sebastian. "I was hoping he had one of the books on the list that I have to choose from for my book report"

"He's just gone on a coffee run down to the cafe" replied Sebastian, looking to his daughter with a nod. "So he won't be too far away" he continued, as Joey nodded also. "But speaking of books" said Sebastian with a smile as he got a small bag from behind the counter. "These are for you"

"Are they the Harry Potter novels?" asked Joey, as she took the bag from him and Sebastian looked to him with a smile.

"The first five of them" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "The other two Nick hasn't got and he will order in and give them to you when they get here"

"Okay, yeah" replied Joey with a smile to her father. "So which is the first one?"

"The one on the top" said Sebastian, with a smile to her also. "The Sorcerer's Stone" he continued, and Joey looked to him with a nod. "Then Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire and Half Blood Prince"

"They sound really cool" replied Joey, with a nod, as Sebastian nodded as well.

"I'm sure you'll love them Joey" he said, as she opened up the first one and looked to the first page. "And whilst you might not get through them all while I'm still here" he continued, as Joey looked to him. "Hopefully you can still let me know what you think of them"

"I will, yeah" she replied, with a smile to him; as the door opened and Nick came back in with two coffees, and looked to Sebastian and then Joey with a smile.

"Hi Nick" said Joey, as he walked in to his shop and handed a cup of coffee to Sebastian, who thanked him.

"Yeah, hey little bug" he replied with a smile to her. "See you got the books there that Seb's bought you"

"I have" said Joey, with a nod. "But only the first five"

"I got the other two on order for you, don't worry" said Nick, with a laugh to her and then looked to Sebastian. "And I just saw Britts across the road, and she called me over" he continued as Sebastian looked to his friend also. "She wanted me to help with something over her shop, but I knew you probably wouldn't want to be left here too long on your own, in case you got a real customer. So told her you could maybe help her out with it"

"Sure, yeah don't mind giving Britts some help" replied Sebastian, looking to him and then to Joey. "You'll be okay here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Joey with a nod. "I always hang out with Nick in the book shop"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, with a small smile to her. "I kind of keep forgetting this is a small town where it's more safe than New York, and children aren't allowed to be out and about like they are here"

"So true" replied Nick, with a laugh, as Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "Now go help Britts out, before she thinks I've forgotten to ask you or you just weren't wanting to"

"Sure" said Sebastian, with a laugh and giving a quick bye to them; walked out of the shop.

"You and your dad getting along okay?" asked Nick, looking to the young girl who he had known all of her life.

"Yeah, he's really nice" replied Joey, with a nod to him. "And I can see how happy he makes my mom too"

"Hmm, the two of them were always like that" said Nick, with a smile to her. "Even before they started dating in high school, there was just always that connection with them" he continued with a nod. "And believe me when I say I think your mom definitely makes your dad happy as well"

"I just really wish he didn't have to go back to New York once he gets married" said Joey, with a sigh. "Mom said we can go and see him, and he also said he'd come here to see me" she continued as Nick looked to her with a small smile. "But I kind of want him to stay here, as I'm just getting to know him"

"You know what Joey" replied Nick, with a smile to her. "There just might be a way you can help us out with that" he continued with a nod. "And make your dad see that this is where he truly is meant to be", and looking to him with a smile and nod, Nick then clued Joey up with how now knowing about Sebastian, would hopefully make him want to come back to the place, that they could all tell he really did still call home.

* * *

 _End Note: I wanted Joey to be the one to come to the realization that Seb was her dad, since she obviously has seen some pictures from when her mom was younger; and it wouldn't be hard for her to have figured it out. Just not though being sure how to ask her mom, in case she were to upset her; is why she has remained quiet about it._

 _Should fingers crossed, have the next chapter up some time tomorrow - if all goes to plan with that._

 _Thanks for reading and I will catch you all soon,_

 _Love always KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Compared to others, this is a short chapter only because I do need to it be setting up the next few that should complete this story; and thinking now it might be around that of the 14 chapter mark by the time it's all done and over.  
_ _As always the characters from Glee do not belong to me; however any characters you don't recognize to and can't be used without my permission. All with the exception of Harlow, who belongs to **AriesBalorPrincess** and she has given me permission to use her and if you want to borrow her, have to first seek her permissions. _

_Thanks for reading  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 10 –

Thursday evening, having agreed to baby sit Kitty's two children, so that she was able to have a night out with Artie, who she had twin boys with; Austin and Preston, who were three years old. Since Joey also helped to look after her two cousins, and she was also in the process of getting to know Sebastian as well. Mikki asked her younger sister if it would be okay, if Sebastian were to also be present for the evening, and both she and Artie agreed to this; both acknowledging that even though he probably didn't feel like it at the moment, Sebastian was a part of their family.

"So we'll be home about ten o'clock at the latest" said Artie, as he and Kitty got ready to leave just before six o'clock and get to the booking in the restaurant, which he had already made for them. "And any problems call"

"You know there won't be" replied Mikki, looking to her brother in law with a smile. "Done this plenty of time before"

"Yeah, and this time you got some added help too" said Artie, with a smile to Sebastian; who like nearly everyone else in the town knew him also, having been a resident here his whole life and being a year below with Kitty at school. "So guess you will be more than right"

"And it's good practice for Seb too, when he goes on to have kids as well" said Kitty, with a nod and saw Mikki glare at her and she gave her a quick smile, before turning to her husband. "Let's leave them too it, shall we" she continued, as Artie gave a nod. "I am starving"

"Go, eat" replied Mikki, with smile to the two of them. "Got things handled here" and Artie and Kitty said a quick goodbye to their two boys and then left for dinner; with Joey then taking her cousins into another room to play whilst Mikki got dinner together for all of them.

"I'm sorry about Kitty just then" said Mikki as she walked into the kitchen on her sister and brother in laws place. "As you can see she hasn't changed"

"It's fine" replied Sebastian, giving a small laugh; as Mikki got the chicken and also other stuff out from the fridge that would be for dinner. "It's nice to see that things between the two of you are just the same as they always have been"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh, as she got out a baking dish from one of the cupboards and placed it on to the stove.

"Something I can do to help?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him, with a nod as she grabbed a chopping board from the bench.

"Cut the tomatoes in half if that's okay" she replied, and Sebastian nodded as Mikki passed him a knife. "What about your brothers?" she asked, looking to him as she quickly washed her hands before she placed the already marinated chicken breasts into it for cooking. "You haven't said much about them or even what your mom and dad are doing now"

"Well mom and dad, they're still in Florida. Dad's working at a local practice near where they live, and my mum she got her real estate licence and has been doing that for a few years now" replied Sebastian as he cut up the small tomatoes that would also be added to the dish for cooking, and Mikki looked to him with a nod. "And as for Dylan and Jeremy, they're both married now, and have a couple of kids each"

"So this whole looking after kids thing" said Mikki to Sebastian, with a smile. "Piece of cake for you then, since obviously had a lot of uncle duties then"

"Actually not really no" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Dyl and his wife, they live in Alabama; and Jeremy lives in Virginia. So I don't really get to see them all that much"

"Hmm, I can't imagine not seeing my sisters and brother regularly" said Mikki, as she quickly looked to Sebastian, who was still chopping up the small tomatoes. "And not being able to see Austin and Preston, or Lily either. I don't know if I'd be keen on that"

"I do wish I could get out to see them more often" replied Sebastian, with a small nod as he finished chopping the tomatoes and Mikki then gathered them up placing them into the baking dish also. "But it's just finding the time to do it" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a small nod. "I just have so much work on normally, that I really do hate to think what is going to await me when I get back from here"

"I'm sure though there is someone who can keep that under control for you though" said Mikki, as she put the remaining ingredients into the dish. "So that doesn't happen"

"Yeah, I guess" he replied, looking to Mikki as she placed the meal for cooking into the oven. "Just by the time I do get back to work, it will have been five weeks since I've been there then, as our cruise is for fourteen days, and Rachel and I have to fly over to Greece to depart for it, so we leave for there the Wednesday after the wedding" he continued, as Mikki walked over to him. "So it's going to be horrendous just how much stuff I will have waiting for me"

"Seb" said Mikki, slipping her arms around his waist and looking to him with a small smile. "You really just need to learn how to relax" she continued. "You're so tense, and I'm honestly really worried as to just what that is doing to you not only mentally but physically also"

"I just don't have the time though, to slow down" replied Sebastian, with a sigh as he relaxed just slightly in Mikki's embrace. "I wish I could" he continued, looking to her. "But I just can't"

"Well can you up until at least you get married next weekend" said Mikki, looking to him with a small sigh also. "At least try to relax and just forget about everything in New York, and what's going on there"

"I'll try" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a small nod and smile; as Mikki too gave a nod as well.

"Good" she replied with a smile also. "Now I do know that Joey is in the other room with the twins helping them to build some Lego" she continued with a small laugh. "So why don't we go and also maybe see what we can do in there, whilst dinner is cooking in here"

"Sounds like a plan" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her; and Mikki took her arms from around that of his waist, but he quickly grabbed her hand as almost out of instinct for him to that, and then the two of them headed out of the kitchen to go and sit and do stuff with Joey and the two boys whilst they waited for dinner to cook.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Having had dinner, and then getting the two young boys ready for bed; Mikki could see just how amazing a father, Sebastian would have been if she had told him about Joey, and they had raised her together, and it did make for just a little bit heartache for her to know that she had not given him that opportunity. With Joey also going to sleep in Artie's office, where he had a pull out sofa; and knowing that she would be okay with waking up when her aunt and uncle got home from dinner, Mikki was seated in the living room of her sister and brother in law's home, with Sebastian, who was at present on the phone to his dad in Florida, making sure that he and his mom had been able to change their flight plans and be there for his wedding next Saturday.

"Yeah, I'll arrange with Jeff the staying at the inn" said Sebastian, his dad then saying something on the other end. "I'm sure it will be fine" and listening to his dad once more nodded with a smile. "Love you guys too, I'll see you all soon. Bye" he finished and then ended the call and let out a sigh.

"All okay?" asked Mikki, who was seated next to him on the sofa and had been looking at something on her own phone whilst Sebastian spoke with Henry in Florida.

"It is" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Mom and Dad have organised with Dyl and Jere, that they will wait at the airport for all of them to arrive" he continued with a nod, as Mikki also gave a small nod. "And then they will hire two cars, since obviously with bags and people not all will fit in one, and then drive to here"

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her. "I noticed though you didn't make any mention of what's been happening here and what you have found out since getting back here"

"That's not the kind of conversation I wanted to be having over the phone" said Sebastian, with just the smallest laugh. "It's going to be harder enough in person, but to not do it face to face. Yeah, I'll wait"

"That's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod and Sebastian looked to her. "It's entirely up to you how you want to tell your parents and brothers, and also the rest of your family as well" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "Just let me know when you want them to meet Joey and we can arrange that?"

"I was thinking maybe we could have dinner together" replied Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him. "If that is something that is okay with you?"

"Yes, that's okay with me" said Mikki, with a smile to him and taking his hand and entwining their fingers together. "I want them to get to know their granddaughter and niece, and hopefully be a part of her life"

"I want that too" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "And we can work out the details closer to when they're going to be getting here"

"Sure" said Mikki, with a nod and smile to him. "Something else on your mind?"

"Not really no" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I just you know, wonder at night what if, that's all" he continued, looking to her and Mikki looked to him with a small smile. "If we'd done this whole be parents thing with Joey together"

"What if I hadn't been a complete selfish cow and had told you about our daughter you mean" replied Mikki, and Sebastian looked to her shaking his head.

"I wasn't implying that at all" he said, as Mikki gave a small nod and he slipped his arm around her shoulder. "I just wonder you know, what I'd be doing if you had, and also what you'd be doing too"

"I've wondered that over the years also" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him. "And I would have loved it so very much if we could have done it together"

"Me too" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And you've never said how you got into the wedding planner business" he continued and Mikki looked to him with a small laugh. "Because the Mikki I remember, wanted very much to be a teacher"

"Yeah, it was just by chance really" she replied, with a smile to him; and then started to tell him how her career now came about.

 _Having dropped out of college, when she had discovered that she was pregnant; and with her high school boyfriend's child no less. Knowing that her own life and dreams would have to be put on hold, and choosing not to let Sebastian know that she was pregnant._

 _When she had her daughter who she called Josephine, and then took to calling Joey or Jojo, quite early on in her life; it wasn't as if she didn't have any support around her, with that of her family and also friends who she and Sebastian had grown up with all being willing to assist and help her in any way they could._

 _Not expecting though, to be struck with Post Natal Depression; shortly after Joey was born. For the first few months of her daughter's life, and living back at her parents place, she found life as single mom to be particularly hard and there were some days where she would just find herself crying for hours on end and wondering if the pain would ever go away._

 _With both her parents out on the farm and doing what was needing to be done around it; Mikki was inside the house where she had grown up, with Joey sleeping, when there was a knock at the front door. Sighing as she got up from the sofa, where she'd been attempting to try and read a book, but not having much luck actually getting into what the story was about, headed to the front door and opened it, and saw a couple probably not much older than she was on the other side._

 _"Hi, can I help you?" asked Mikki, looking to them and thinking to herself that they were probably lost and had turned off to the house to ask for directions; something which over the years had happened a few times._

 _"Umm, hi" replied the brunette haired girl looking to her with a smile. "I was looking for the owners and wondering if they were able to talk"_

 _"Well they're not here at the moment" replied Mikki, looking to her with a small smile also. "But I'm their daughter" she continued with a nod. "So maybe I can assist you?"_

 _"Sure, umm okay" replied the brunette with a nod. "I'm Harlow and this is my fiancé Sam" she continued, gesturing the blonde male beside her, and him giving "Hi" with a smile to Mikki and she too looked to him with a smile replying "Hi" also._

 _"Sam, and I we've been looking and searching for months now" said Harlow, and Mikki looked to her. "For a place to get married in about three months time" she continued as Mikki gave a small nod, not understanding at all where the girl before was even going with her question. "And we've driven past your farm here a few times on our way to the farmers market on the Sunday, and think it would just be the perfect place to get married"_

 _"Married" said Mikki, looking to her and her eye brows raising. "You want to get married here on a farm?" she asked, whilst finding it a strange request from the two strangers before her; it wasn't that of an entire weird thought for her, as she too did imagine having one day possibly getting married herself on the farm that had been in her family for that of now four generations, and going all the way back to her great grandparents. "I guess we can maybe talk about it"_

 _"Thank you that would be so amazing" said Sam, and Mikki looked to him with a nod and smile._

 _"Sure yeah" she replied and stepped back to hold the door open. "Why don't you come inside and we can talk some more", and closing the door behind the couple led them into the living room where she sat and spoke with them, and helped them to maybe just plan their wedding at the place she had always as well also called that of home, now saw that maybe her future wasn't so bleak after all._

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Continuing to talk and just find out more about one another's lives that had been lead whilst they'd been apart; and both also, but more so Sebastian who although tried as much as he could to deny it, exhausted, fell asleep on the sofa; with Sebastian's arm around that of Mikki's shoulder still and she now leaning on that of his and he in turn with his head resting on hers, the two of them so completely out of it and asleep, didn't hear the front door open, as Kitty and Artie returning home from their evening out.

"Huh, well look at that" said Kitty, with a smile to her husband as they walked into the living room of their house, and saw the two currently curled up on the sofa together; looking in the moment very much like that of a couple. "They can try to deny all they want, but seriously it's like not a thing has changed with them"

"Yeah, I see what you mean" replied Artie, with a nod as Kitty got her cell phone out of her bag and went into the camera and took a photo of her sister and Sebastian; whilst not for any sinister reason, but to rather just show Mikki that whatever had once been there between the two of them, looked to be still there now. "But I don't think we can leave them there all night, now"

"No" said Kitty looking to her husband and shaking her head. "I think there are enough questions in town at the moment about the two of them and what's going on" she continued as she walked over closer to them. "Without it being known they fell asleep together"

"Hmm, yeah" said Artie, with a nod as Kitty gently tapped her older sister on the arm, with Mikki muttering "Go away" before she moved her arm to be around that of Sebastian, and he in his sleeping state let out a small sigh as he seemed to protectively wrap his arms completely around Mikki.

"And clearly they're not wanting to wake up now" said Kitty, with a sigh and shaking her head, this time poked her older sister. "Mouse, hey" she said, as she continued to poke at her side. "Wakey, wakey time"

"Huh, what?" asked Mikki, seeming to come around from her sleeping state and realise then that she was in fact asleep next to Sebastian, and in that of his arms also, and looked to her sister as she tried also to get herself free from that of the embrace she was currently in with her ex boyfriend from high school. "You're home" she said, looking to her sister, with a small smile and Sebastian having felt Mikki obviously moving away from him; rubbed a hand over his face as he too woke up as well. "I didn't realise the time"

"Well that's kind of obvious now" replied Kitty, with a smile to them both. "Since you both fell asleep"

"Sorry" said Mikki, looking to her sister with a sigh. "It's so not like me to fall asleep like that" she continued, as Kitty nodded and looked to Sebastian. "Last thing I remember is we were talking about Seb's brothers, and then yeah"

"Well just as long as sleep was all it was" said Kitty, with a small laugh. "Because last thing we need is a repeat of nine years ago"

"I'm getting married Kitty" said Sebastian, with a laugh also and looking the blonde who he had known almost his entire life as well, considering how close he and Mikki had been growing up. "It's not something that I would even consider doing now with Mikki"

"Yes, well if you say so then" she nodded as Mikki glared to her sister as she stood from the sofa and stretching herself out. "The boys were no problems and they both went to sleep about two hours ago" she stated, looking to her sister and also brother in law. "And I'll just go and get Joey from the study and then the three of us will head home"

"Okay, yeah" replied Kitty, with a nod to her older sister. "I'll go and check on the boys" she continued and Artie looked to his wife with a smile, as she walked out of the living room along with sister.

"I really am sorry that Mikki and I fell asleep" said Sebastian, looking to Artie who in turn gave a small laugh.

"It's cool, forget about" he said, with a smile to him. "The number of times Kits and I have fallen asleep just after the boys have gone to bed" he continued, with a laugh. "Well it's all part of being a parent now"

"Yeah, I guess I didn't realise just how tired I really am" replied Sebastian, with a small nod. "In New York I just always seem to be doing something that there isn't any time for sleep" he continued, as Artie gave a nod. "But here it's almost like I have the chance to just completely wind down now"

"And the rest will probably do you good as well" said Artie, and Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "But I got to ask though" said Artie. "Just tread easy with Mikki and also too especially Joey"

"Yeah, of course" replied Sebastian, looking to him. "I would never do anything to hurt them, if that is what you're getting at"

"Well that is what I am kind of getting at" said Artie, with a small nod. "Just also as well, like so many of us here" he continued. "We've known each other our whole lives and there are just some things you can tell are always going to remain the same, even if they haven't been that way for a while"

"Yeah, got you" replied Sebastian, with a nod also. "I know exactly what you mean, and it's this pull I have felt ever since I got back into town a few days ago"

"Uh huh" said Artie, with a small smile to her. "And it's not just your heart you've got to consider now, but also that of Mikki and Joey's as well" he continued, as Mikki came back into the living area with Joey, who looked as to be still very much half asleep.

"Let's get going, huh" said Mikki, with a small smile to Sebastian. "I don't want to keep Joey up for much longer, as she does have school tomorrow"

"Sure yeah, let's get Joey home" he said, with a nod; and saying goodbye to Artie and asking him to say bye to Kitty for them; the three of them left and headed firstly for Nick's place to drop Sebastian off, before Mikki then headed to her own place; and both of them that night, wondering with the same thing on their mind, they hadn't referred to themselves as going to a separate place that night to sleep; but instead just as if it were okay to say, in a way referred to it as just going home; and both fell asleep wondering just what they actually meant.

* * *

 _End Note: I want it to be people that really are more so that of family to Sebastian, be the ones to start making him piece together in his mind, that where he grew up is where he truly belongs, and that quite possibly marrying Rachel isn't going to see him being happy in the end.  
I do know what I have planned for the next chapter, and then after that I will get on to more of the wedding and bringing Seb's family into it and letting them get to know the girl that is for them also family._

 _Thanks for reading, and will catch you all again soon._

 _Love KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: So this chapter kind of took its self into it's own hands, and didn't go at all the way I was planning for the story to go, but I do think it's the nicer way to do it. Although in saying that, is there a nice way for what happens here to happen?! No, I don't think so.  
_ _So I think this story will be about 15 chapters now that I have a clear plan in my head, and then well there might be a follow up story, because I do like these versions of the characters here, and have enjoyed writing them.  
_ _There is a song in this chapter, and I do not own it; it merely fits into progress the story and make truths come to light.  
_ _  
_ _As always I don't own the characters from Glee, but to own the characters of Mikki and Joey; who cannot be used without my permission._

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 11 –

Friday mid morning and heading to catch up with her friends for lunch, and also discuss the final plans as to what was going to be happening on the day. Rachel, knowing that she was already late for meeting them, since her train had been running a little behind schedule; looked up to the pedestrian traffic lights she was standing at, still seeing them red and not wanting to wait any longer, quickly walked across the road since there were no oncoming cars turning for which had the green light to go as the others sat waiting for their light.

Grabbing her phone from her bag as she finished crossing and checking to see just how late she was now, she was just about to put her phone back into her bag when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and say to her 'Excuse me miss' and turned to see a New York City Police officer standing behind her.

"Oh hello officer" she said offering him a smile, and he looked to her with a small smile. "Can I help you with something"

"Actually miss, I wanted to ask you if you were aware that you just crossed the road without the lights allowing you to do so" he replied, and Rachel looked to him.

"I'm so sorry officer, but I am running late for an incredibly important lunch and I just couldn't be held up any more than I already have been"

"That might be so miss" he replied with a nod to her. "But what you did was incredibly dangerous and you could have gotten hurt or worse" he continued as Rachel looked to him. "So I'm afraid that leaves me no choice but to issue you with a ticket for jaywalking"

"Surely you could reconsider officer" said Rachel, with a smile as sweet as she could manage to him. "And let me off with a warning this time, if I promise to never do it again"

"I would, but see I think a ticket is the only way to make you see just how stupid what you did was" he replied, to her as Rachel frowned; not liking that she wasn't able to sweet talk her way out of this. "Can I see some identification please"

"Surely you know who I am" replied Rachel, as the officer looked to her and shook his head; and with a sigh she got her purse out of her handbag and took out her identification for him.

"Rachel Berry" he said, looking to the card she produced for him with a nod, and then took out his ticket pad for booking her from his his shirt pocket. "Can't say I know the name"

"I'm a Broadway actress" she replied, casually flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I've done many shows and am well on my way to earning a Tony award"

"That's great" replied the officer, as he continued writing the ticket out. "Can't say that really interests me a great deal, and much prefer good old fashioned rock music"

"Oh I did Rock of Ages" said Rachel, with a nod and the police officer looked to her and she in turn gave him a smile. "Such a wonderful musical, and the songs are so great. Don't Stop Believin' was definitely my fave one"

"Don't know it" replied the office, shaking his head as he ripped the ticket from the pad and held if out to Rachel with that of her identification. "This here is a ticket for two hundred and fifty eight dollars and you have a month to pay it" he continued, as Rachel looked at him bewildered at the cost of it as she took it. "Maybe next time you will reconsider miss, and just wait for the lights like everyone else"

"Of course officer" replied Rachel, offering him a smile. "It won't happen again" she continued, and looked to the name bar on his shirt. "I assure you Officer Puckerman"

"Good" he replied with a nod, and started to walk off. "Have a nice rest of your day now" he continued, and Rachel nodded with a sigh and put her identification back in her purse and the ticket in the bottom of her bag, and then continued to head to where she was meeting her friends for lunch, albeit now very late indeed.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Spending the Friday, having helped out Eric, Norm and also Roderick on the farm and getting together the produce for the farmer's market on Sunday and also as well what they would use in the inn. Sebastian couldn't help but enjoy the change from his work in New York, where he was always seated in an office and on a computer; to being out in the fresh air and able to use his hands and body in ways that he'd not done so for years.

With Mikki bringing Joey over that evening to the farm, since she would spend the weekends there; so she was able to wake up in the mornings when she didn't have school and help out with the chores that Mikki had done on the farm when she was younger, like collect the eggs from the chicken coop and also as well go and feed the horses. After having dinner there, with her parents and grandparents as well as Joey; Mikki suggested to Sebastian, that they head back into the town, and go to the bar; where Roderick and Blaine would play every so often in a band together; and he happily agreed to that, still wanting to firstly just relax as he now really found himself doing, but also to spend some time with those who he had grown up with as well who would also be there.

Driving into town, Mikki pulled up to a space near her office which was available and that of short walk from the bar and turned off the car engine.

"It will be good to hear some country music for a change" said Sebastian, as he took off his seat belt, the two of them getting out of the car. "Really do miss it"

"What they don't have country music in New York now?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she locked up her truck, and they started to walk down the street and Sebastian gave a laugh also.

"Sure yeah of course" he replied, with a nod and Mikki looked to him. "But don't listen to it much, as don't have the time" he continued as Mikki nodded. "When Rachel and I go out it's always more theater stuff and jazz sort of stuff. And even at home it's stuff like that always playing as well"

"Jazz" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian, with a small laugh. "You don't exactly strike me as the jazz loving type now, Sebastian Smythe" she continued shaking her head. "We need to get some country back into your life"

"Hmm, we do yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and smile to her as Mikki smiled also. "So this band it's Blainers, Rod and another guy"

"Umm yeah Finn" said Mikki as they neared the bar. "He helps out Burt at the garage" she continued with a nod. "Moved here once he got a dismal from the Army, and he and Blaine got talking one day and he said he was able to play drums. Blaine said he could play piano and guitar and violin and harmonica" she continued as Sebastian gave a small laugh, knowing just how much of a somewhat musical prodigy their friend was. "And then with Rod the three of them just got together and started jamming at first for fun, and with Blaine's parents owning the bar, they asked if they wanted to play there sometimes"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, giving a small nod. "So they play a good mix of country then?" he asked as Mikki gave a laugh and she opened the door of the bar, the sound of music which they could hear even from outside getting just that little louder as they walked inside. "No show tunes?"

"Maybe one or two, but they are country ones" she replied, with a smile to him and Sebastian gave a laugh also. "As well as the odd Katy Perry song here and there, since Blaine still really likes her"

"Oh god, please tell me you're kidding" said Sebastian, as Mikki shook her head and Sebastian laughed. "I thought he'd be over that phase by now"

"Not really no" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "And he does do a really amazing piano arrangement of Teenage Dream, that he fully composed himself"

"Hmm oh okay" said Sebastian, with a nod; as they spotted their friends who were all seated over at a table and they waved to them, and they in turn waved back. "Did you want a beer?"

"Yeah, that be great" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "Thank you"

"Sure, yeah no problems" said Sebastian with a smile in return also. "I'll just go grab them and be right over" he continued, seeing that Dani was trying to indicate for the both of them to come over to them, and Mikki nodded as she went over to their friends and he headed over to the bar, and looked to the guy who like the previous time was behind the bar counter.

"Hey man" said Dave, with a smile to him. "It's Seb right?" he asked, and Sebastian gave a small nod. "Dave" he continued, holding out his hand to him. "We didn't really get to meet the other night, when you were here with the others"

"No, we didn't" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and he also shook Dave's hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, I could say the same about you" said Dave, with a laugh. "But feel like I kind of already know you" he continued with a smile. "With how much I have heard about you from all the others still here"

"Got to love that about a small town now" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Dave gave him a smile and nod also.

"So what will it be then?" asked Dave, and Sebastian replied "Two beers" and went to get his wallet out of the jeans he had bought when he and Mikki had gone shopping that day in Nashville as Dave filled up two glasses from the tap. "On the house, man" said Dave, as Sebastian looked to him.

"You're sure" he asked, and Dave gave a nod.

"Yeah, first ones on band night are always free" he replied, with a smile. "House rules"

"Thanks" said Sebastian, with a nod and smile as he picked up the two glasses and then headed over to where Mikki was talking with their friends, and taking a seat at the table next to her, passed a glass to her, getting a "Thank you" from her as he did.

"So city boy" said Jeff, looking to his friend with a smile and Sebastian looked to him with a laugh. "Miks was just saying you've been out on the farm with her dad and that all day" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "You sure your precious city hands can handle that now"

"Yeah, I think they can" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Might get a few callous on them, but it's not like I've never had them before"

"Careful now" said Hannah, with a smile to him as she placed her glass of water down on the table. "One might think you never want to leave here again"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, giving a small laugh; as the band finished playing the song that they were currently playing, people then taking the time to clap for them; before Blaine then started to speak.

"Hey guys" he started, as those in the bar turned their attention to him, giving Roderick who been singing the song just played a chance to take a drink and also give Finn a break also from the drums. "So as I'm sure y'all are aware now. For the last week, there has been a familiar face back in town" he continued, as those sitting with Sebastian at the table looked to him and gave a laugh as, he in turn shook his head, hating the spotlight as to speak being on him. "Now unfortunately we're not going to get to keep him here, and he will soon be returning to the never ending bustle of New York City. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun and also take a trip down old memory lane whilst he's here" said Blaine with a smile, and Sebastian who was still looking up to his friend up on stage; didn't see Mikki look to their friends, and quietly whisper "What are you doing?" and Hannah who she was seated next to her lean to her and whisper back "You'll see", and she looked back up to stage and where Sebastian still had his gaze.

"So Seb, buddy" said Blaine, with a smile. "We all missed you whilst you were gone from here, and gonna miss you again when you leave. But you know not to be a stranger now, and come back to visit" he continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "And this song, is I'm sure one that you will remember" and looked to Finn and Roderick to give them the cue to start playing, and the familiar sound of a song from when they were in high school, begun to be played with Blaine taking the lead on singing.

 _'Every time our eyes meet_ _. This feeling inside me. Is almost more than I can take'_

"I remember this song" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to his friends, and Mikki in turned looked to them with just the slightest glare in her eyes; only for them all to smile back at her. "It played at prom"

"Uh huh, it was the song when you and Miks were crowned prom king and queen" said Nick, with a smile to him and Sebastian looked to him with a nod; and Mikki just looking at her friends and then pulling her long brunette hair which she had left out that evening back over shoulders.

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod and looked to Mikki holding out his hand to her and she looked to him. "Which means I got to ask you to dance now, right" he continued, with a smile to her. "How can I not when it's our song"

"Umm, sure" replied Mikki, with a nod and stood up taking his hand with a smile as Sebastian also stood from his seat. "How can we not, right"

"Exactly" said Sebastian, with a nod as well; as he led her over to where there was a small dance floor and placed his arms around Mikki's waist holding her close to himself, as Mikki placed her arms around his shoulders, as the song familiar words to the song continued. ' _I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side._ _Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do. Baby, I'm amazed by you'_

"Everyone is watching us" she said, with a laugh, and Sebastian looked to her with a smile.

"And they didn't at prom?" he asked, as Mikki nodded with a smile; and saw Jeff and Dani come over to the dance floor, as well as Kurt and Brittany, and also Nick and Hannah as well; to also dance.

"Just that was a long time ago and also a very different time too" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him as she looked over to see all their friends whilst also dancing with one another, watching them. ' _Baby, you surround me_ _. Touch every place in my heart. And it feels like the first time every time. I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_ '

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a small nod. "But also as well too, feels like it wasn't" he continued, as Mikki looked to him. "Being back here, it just feels so right"

"And we all love having you back here too" said Mikki, with a nod and small smile, trying to will herself not to cry. "Joey too, she's loving getting to know you"

"Same here" replied Sebastian, with a sigh as Mikki lay her head on to his shoulder as they still kept in time to the music that was the playing and she quickly looked to their friends who even though they were dancing were still keeping a keen eye on the two of them. ' _I'm so in love with you._ _It just keeps getting better'_ "I don't know if I can do this Mik"

"Do what?" she asked, taking her head from his shoulder and looking to him.

"Get married next weekend" he replied, with a small sigh and Mikki looked to him as he rested his forehead against hers. "Not when I'm in love with you" he continued and Mikki looked to him with the smallest of smile. "I've always been in love with you"

"Seb, please don't say that" replied Mikki shaking her head ever slightly and he looked to her with a smile.

"It's the truth Mik" he said, and she looked to him. "You're the only one who has ever had my whole heart and I've realized that over the past week that you're always going to have it" he continued, moving closer to her lips with his own. "There's no one else" he finished before taking to kiss her; and she not being also able to resist, returning the kiss. ' _Every little thing that you do._ _Baby, I'm amazed by you'_

Hearing the song finish up, and instead of the usual applause; hearing only that of silence in the bar. Mikki moved out of the kiss with Sebastian, and looked to him before glancing to that of their friends and seeing not that of shock on their faces, but more so the look of happiness having witnessed the moment just gone; and she looked back to Sebastian removing her arms from his shoulders before taking his arms from her waist.

"I have to go" she said, as she walked over to where she had placed her bag at the table and grabbed that before then walking out of the bar; no one in the bar saying anything as she left, and Nick walked over to Sebastian.

"Go after her" he said, placing a hand on to his friend's shoulder and Sebastian looked to him and shook his head.

"I can't" he replied, as Nick knewing that his friend wouldn't want to be creating any more of a spectacle than he'd already had, gestured for Blaine and the others to start playing another song and he nodded before looking to those he played on stage with, another song then starting up and one that was more upbeat, as Nick lead Sebastian over to the table, the others following also.

"Seb, what did you say to Mikki?" asked Dani, looking to him as they sat at the table.

"Yeah, impressive display of tonsil hockey there too" said Jeff, with a laugh and Dani who was seated next to him, hit her husband on the arm and shook her head and he looked at her. "What, it was" he continued, with a small laugh. "Thought we might need to get the fire extinguisher on them"

"I don't think you're helping Jeff" said Kurt, looking to him and then to Sebastian. "You want tell us what happened?"

"I told Mikki I still love her" replied Sebastian, looking to him with a small smile and then to the others also. "And that I don't think I can get married to Rachel"

"Seb, whilst I got to say we're all so ecstatic to hear that you do still love Mikki" said Hannah, looking to him and he in turn looked to her with a nod. "The thing is you are getting married to Rachel, a week tomorrow" she continued as Sebastian let out a sigh. "And Mikki isn't ever going to be the girl you have on the side here back home, whilst you've also got Rachel as well in New York"

"I know that, Han" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And I don't want Mik to be the one on the side. I want her to be the one, like I always wanted when were in high school" he continued, as his friends looked to him. "She's always been the one and I just pushed that so far down, trying to forget her; that I now realize that I can't ever do that"

"Again, something we've always known" said Nick, looking to him and Sebastian looked to his friend, puzzled by his statement as Nick gave a laugh. "Oh don't look us like that" he continued, shaking his head. "Why do you think Mik's never gotten serious with anyone in the last nine years since you've been gone"

"Because she still loves you, dork brain" said Jeff, with a smile and Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "Much like you still love that crazy little mouse, and always will"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian with a sigh and looking to his friends. "Just I don't know what to do" he continued shaking his head. "People are going to start getting here mid week, and also as well how do I tell Rachel this?" he asked. "How do you tell someone who thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with; that you really don't want that after all? But instead what that with someone else?"

"Well that is a huge problem, yes" replied Brittany, with a nod. "And one you might want to do before you embarrass Rachel at the altar in front of family and friends"

"But first things you have to do" said Kurt and Sebastian looked to him. "You got to talk with Mik and tell her all this" he continued as Sebastian gave a nod. "Because if you hurt her, well there are plenty of places around here where we can bury your body and no one will ever find you"

"I know, yeah" he replied with a small nod. "I'll talk with her in the morning" he continued looking to his friends with a small smile. "I just got to figure out first the right thing to say to her" as his friends looked to him with a nod, and they stayed in the bar for a while longer, listening to Roderick and Blaine play, before heading off and calling it a night; none of them believing that the plan had worked, but also wondering if it really was that of their doing or just more so that Sebastian and Mikki knew deep down within themselves that they were never have meant to have been apart.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

After getting a ticket for jaywalking, which she still couldn't believe had actually happened; Rachel got to Franchia, one of her favorite vegan places in New York, where she was meeting Santana, and also another friend Cassie; both of them being her bridesmaids for the wedding next week.

Walking over to the table where the two of them were already seated, Cassie looked to her as she took a seat with them, commenting. "You're late" and Rachel glared at her.

"Yes, well blame the stupid subway that was running late" she replied, as she placed her bag down on the ground. "And also then as well the ignorant police officer who decided to give me a ticket for jaywalking"

"Seriously" said Santana, with a laugh. "You got a ticket for jaywalking"

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod as she looked to her friend. "Not that I am going to pay it because it's just a stupid fine and honestly it wasn't even dangerous" she continued. "I have more important things to be getting ready, like going back to the cow ridden town where Sebastian grew up in less than a week to get married"

"Hmm yes Tana was just filling me in on it all" said Cassie, and Rachel looked to her friend who she had known for many years working on Broadway together. "Got to say I love an evil plan"

"Yes, I can't imagine you not" replied Rachel, with a smile to the blonde woman who was currently starring in Anastasia. "And of course my parents will do anything they can to help me get my dream wedding"

"I still think it's a terrible idea" said Santana, looking to her. "How do you think Sebastian is going to feel when you hurt his friends"

"If they were his friends, like he thought that they were" said Rachel, turning to look at her. "Then where the hell have they been the past nine or so years?"

"People lose touch after they move to college and all that" said Santana, with a nod as Rachel looked to her. "I know I lost touch with a few of my high school girlfriends"

"Girlfriends, being the key word there" said Cassie, with a laugh. "And not ones who probably ever want to talk with you again"

"That's their loss now" replied Santana with a quick smile to her. "All I'm saying is" she continued and looked back to Rachel. "Is that you needs to be careful. These people have been in Sebastian's life, even though maybe not as much in the last couple of years, for a long time. And if he's got to choose, well"

"He'll choose me" said Rachel, with a laugh. "I'm the one who he asked to marry him" she continued, with a smile to her two friends. "He certainly didn't want that with any of the plain girls back home"

"So what he never had a high school girlfriend then" said Cassie, with a laugh and Rachel looked to her. "Did you ever ask him when you were there" she continued. "If she was still around in town?"

"Wouldn't matter anyway" replied Rachel, shaking her head. "He has me now" she continued with a smile. "And I'm thousands time better than any of them in that town; I mean I can't have seen him having dated the kooky girl in the flower shop, and whilst maybe he and Mikki might have gone out a few times. I can't see her ever holding a candle to me now"

"Mikki, she's the one who is planning the wedding" said Santana, and Rachel looked to her with a nod.

"Uh huh, and she's a real loose wire too" said Rachel, with a laugh. "Whilst also being such a pushover too"

"Well I think the sooner we get you married to Sebastian" said Cassie, with a smile to her, as Rachel looked to her. "And get him back here to New York and forgetting all about those in the country" she continued as Rachel nodded. "Then the better for all of us"

"Yes, I agree" replied Rachel, with a smile; and the three of them ordered lunch and continued to talk before all heading off, to start packing for heading the country town in less than a week where Rachel and Sebastian were going to be getting married.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Saturday morning, after spending pretty much the whole night not getting very much sleep at all; with constant thoughts of what he should say to Mikki plaguing his mind. Not wanting to eat anything that morning, because he could only see it making him want to throw up; Sebastian took the short walk from Nick's house to Mikki's, and standing at the front door, took a deep breath as he rang the bell.

Waiting for what felt like hours, but knowing it was really that long at all; the door opened, and Mikki stood on the other side, still dressed in pajamas, and he looked to her with a small smile upon seeing her before him.

"Hi" he said, as Mikki just looked to him; crossing her arms in front of herself, as to almost shrink away from her, but muttering an ever so soft "Hi" as well.

"Can we talk?" asked Sebastian, looking to him as Mikki let out a small sigh and also nodding, before taking a step back from the door to allow him to walk inside her home; and she without saying anything closed the front door before walking to the living room, still in silence. "I'm sorry about last night" he continued, as Mikki sat on the sofa and pulled her legs up under herself, and he chose to sit in one of the arm chairs that were in the room, in order to put some distance between them.

"You got caught up in the moment" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small nod. "Old memories, and such" she continued. "Dancing together to that song"

"It wasn't that at all Mik" said Sebastian, shaking his head and she looked at him. "Yes, the song made me think of all those amazing times we had together" he continued, with a small smile to her. "But it's not like I haven't been thinking them ever since I got back here and seen you and everyone else again"

"You're getting married Seb" said Mikki, looking to him with the small saddest of smiles. "Next weekend"

"I know" replied Sebastian, with a sigh and leant back into the chair. "And I'm scared Mik" he continued. "I love Rachel, but I don't feel that love for her. Not like the one I do feel for you, when I told you that last night. I meant it"

"Seb" said Mikki, as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't know how many times I dreamed you'd come back here and tell me that" she continued, as the tears did begin to fall. "But you belong to someone else now. Someone who you have promised to spend the rest of your life with, and I'm not going to be the one to be the one to tear that apart"

"Mikki" said Sebastian, as he stood from the chair and went and sat next to her on the sofa. "I can't marry Rachel" he continued shaking his head. "Not when my heart is yours, and I love you so much that the thought of ever not being with you, breaks my heart so much more than I can bear"

"A week Seb" said Mikki, looking to him as he moved just that little bit closer to her. "What are you going to do about that, and all that you and her have planned"

"You know I thought all night, and there were like a million things going through my mind" he replied, as Mikki gave a nod. "But I just got to know one thing before I do what I think I am going to be doing"

"Okay" said Mikki, looking to him and he looked to her with a small smile and he nodded as he thumbed her tears away.

"Do you love me?" he asked, as Mikki gave a small laugh and smiled with a nod.

"Yes, you stupid idiot" she replied, as Sebastian gave a laugh also. "My heart is yours also and I do love you"

"Yeah, I love you too" said Sebastian with a nod before kissing her; the two of them letting themselves get caught up in the moment before having to pull away because oxygen then was needed for them both. "I'll organize a flight out for tomorrow afternoon if I can" he said, resting his forehead against Mikki's. "And fly back to New York, tell Rachel I can't marry her"

"You don't want me to come with you?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian looked to her shaking his head.

"Whilst I would love that you would" he replied. "I think this is something I need to be doing on my own, as I don't think it's going to be a pleasant conversation between Rachel and I"

"I wouldn't think it would be" said Mikki, shaking her head also. "Calling off your wedding a week before you're meant to be getting married"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a sigh. "But best I do it now, before we get to the actual wedding and humiliate her then" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "Just anyway I do it, it's not going to be easy now"

"No" said Mikki, with a small smile to him. "Then what will you do after that?" she asked. "When you've told Rachel, that the wedding is off?"

"Go and talk with my boss, and resign from my job" he replied, and Mikki looked to him. "Then come home here to you and Joey" he continued, with a nod. "Be a family"

"And you're willing to throw your job away for me and Joey?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian nodded placing a kiss to her lips. "Seb, I can't ask you to do that"

"You're not asking me" he replied, shaking his head. "I want to quit" he continued, and Mikki looked to him. "This past week has opened my eyes up to so much, and I can be here with you and Joey; and then maybe further into the future practice law again"

"I don't want you to hate me Seb" said Mikki, with a sigh. "You're giving up everything for me, for Joey"

"So what if I am" replied Sebastian, shrugging his shoulders. "This past week, has been the best one; well it's been the best one since I left here for college" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "And I want to come home"

"Well home is right here" said Mikki, with a nod. "With me and Joey, in this house" she continued as Sebastian nodded with a smile. "And when you come back from New York, maybe you can move in?"

"Definitely" replied Sebastian, with a nod and kissed her with a smile; the two of them, back together although with just a few still minor details to work out.

* * *

 _End Note: So like I said that didn't go to my original plan, which I might add was make Seb look over to Mikki and also Joey, just before he says 'I do' and realize that he can't go through with it.  
Now that I know that isn't what my brain decided it wanted, the next four chapters will flow much more easily and then the story will be done.  
_

 _Maybe as well, you may have guessed too. Just what the next story may be, and who it could possibly involve. Yep, it's official people! I am certifiably crazy!_

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: New day, new chapter - this one sees Sebastian doing the only right thing he can do and ending things with Rachel. Again also there is another little easter egg on a story, that I kind of really wish to maybe write after this, as I do love these versions of the characters so much and don't want to leave them behind in a few chapters now._

 _As always none of the Glee characters belong to me, but any character in this that you don't recognize from there; belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 12:

Having showered and then the two of them having something to eat, since neither of them had had breakfast, when Sebastian had got around to Mikki's house that morning; with Sebastian also then realizing that there had been a plan by that of their friends to possibly make him see that he should be back in Tennessee, and not being mad about it, but rather more so finding it nice to know that even after all the years they spent a part, that they still did obviously care for him. They organised then to meet up with their friends, at Mikki's office later that day, after first heading over to Mikki's family farm.

Driving down the gravel driveway, and pulling to a stop. Mikki turned off the engine, and saw like last weekend that once again her father, grandfather and brother were once again working on the tractor.

"You know my dad just won't give up on the fact that Bessie is quite likely dead now" said Mikki, with a laugh as she took off her seatbelt and Sebastian removed his also.

"He's had the truck for years though" said Sebastian, with a laugh as well. "It's like another child to him, that's why"

"Yes, a temperamental child too" replied Mikki, shaking her head as they got out of the car and walked over to where the three others were. "Morning" she said, and they looked to her. "Problems again?"

"She won't start up" replied Eric, quickly looking to her daughter. "She was fine yesterday and left her here over night" he continued with a nod. "And now just nothing"

"Graveyard" coughed Norm, and Eric looked to his father with a scowl as Mikki, Sebastian and Roderick all laughed at the older man's suggestion.

"So, guessing you two have talked then" said Roderick looking to his oldest sister and then Sebastian. "About what happened last night at the bar"

"And what happened last night at the bar?" asked Norm, looking to his only grandson and then too Mikki and Sebastian.

"Well um, Seb" said Mikki, with a small laugh and looked to him with a smile. "Kind of told me that he still loved me"

"But you're getting married next weekend" said Eric, looking to Sebastian as he grabbed a rag and wiped some of the grease from his hands; as Sebastian looked to him shaking his head. "You're not going to be getting married then"

"Technically at the moment, I still am meant to be" he replied with a nod as the three other men looked at him, and Mikki took his hand giving him a small smile. "But I am going to fly out to New York on Monday and speak with Rachel" he continued, and looked to Mikki with a small smile also. "Tell her that I can't marry her, because my heart still very much and always has belonged to Mikki"

"So the wedding is off then" said Eric, and Sebastian looked to him with a nod, as Norm added on "And the two of you are together, or rather back together again"

"I know you might tell me this is rushed and all that" said Mikki, looking to both her father and grandfather. "But Seb and I have talked and we both know that this is what we are wanting" she continued with a nod. "We want to be a family. Me, him and also Joey"

"Although Joey at the moment, is not aware of any of this" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him shaking her head before looking back to the others.

"You're all okay with this now?" she asked, as they too looked to her. "Seb, and me being back together?" she continued. "And him living back here"

"Sweetie, if it's what you want" replied Eric, with a smile and nod to her. "Then of course we're okay with him being back here"

"Thanks Eric" said Sebastian, looking to him with a smile also. "And maybe as well, since I won't actually be working here as a lawyer, at least for the time being" he continued and Eric looked to him. "Maybe I can help out around the farm again, like I use to when I was living here as a kid"

"Sure" replied Eric, with a laugh. "However when you were a kid" he continued with a smile to him. "I use to go easy on you"

"Yeah, believe me this work ain't nothing like you remember" said Roderick with a laugh, and Sebastian looked to him with a laugh and smile.

"Honestly a little hard work has never scared me" replied Sebastian, shaking his head, and looking to Roderick and then Eric. "So whatever you need me to do, then just ask"

"Hmm, let's see what is the worst job I have need doing on the farm at the moment" he said, with a smile and Mikki looked to him, replying "Dad" and he looked to her with a laugh and smile before replying "Kidding"

"Yeah, okay good" said Mikki with a nod. "I don't want Seb to get spooked now and run back to New York without me and Joey", and he looked to her with a smile and he lightly squeezed her hand, and replying, "Not a chance"

"Well if you know anything about tractors, kid" said Norm, looking to Sebastian with a smile. "Then maybe you could help us out here"

"Umm can't say I know that much" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and Norm looked to him with a laugh. "But I can maybe learn a thing or two"

"Sure then" said Norm, with a nod. "Take a look with us" he continued. "And maybe then you can convince Eric that this thing needs to go"

"She does not need to go" replied Eric, stubbornly as the all looked to him with a laugh.

"And that's all good that Seb does that Gramps" said Mikki, looking to her grandfather. "But we kind of also need to be speaking with Joey" she continued, and Norm looked to her with a nod. "Tell her what is happening now"

"Fine, go ahead" said Norm with a smile to her. "But then bring him back here" he continued and looked to Sebastian with a smile also. "I'm going to make a farmer out of your boy, if it's the last thing I do now"

"Sure okay" said Mikki, with a laugh and looked to Sebastian with a smile who was also laughing. "So where's Jojo?"

"Chicken shed" replied Roderick, looking to her with a smile. "She's putting the eggs into cartons for the market tomorrow"

"Okay, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod and looked to Sebastian. "Shall we" she continued with a smile as Sebastian replied, "Yeah" before looking to other males. "I'll be back soon to help getting Bessie started" he continued as he and Mikki went to walk off.

"More like get Bessie to a graveyard of tractors that are sadly no longer working" said Norm with a laugh as they walked off, and hearing Eric protest as they headed over to where Joey was working on putting the eggs into cartons; both knew in their hearts that this indeed was the life that the both of them were always meant to have; and to get there just needed to get over the few little hurdles that were placed in their way in order to realize that.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Walking over to the chicken yard located more towards the back of the house, Mikki opened the gate of area in which the chickens were enclosed in, shooing some of the chickens away from her who as they walked in try to get out of the gate.

"Come on back you go" said Mikki, with a laugh as they scrabbled around her. "I don't have anything for you"

"How many do you have now?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki closed the gate behind them, and he looked around the yard. "Seems to be a lot more than I can remember you having"

"I think last count was about fifty of them" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "People love fresh free range eggs"

"Yeah, can't say I blame them there" said Sebastian, shaking his head as the walked over to the shed, where the nesting coops for laying eggs were as well as where they would also store the eggs that had been laid, and saw Joey sitting at a small table in there putting eggs into cartons for selling tomorrow at the farmers market.

"Hi sweetie" said Mikki, as she and Sebastian walked into the shed, and Joey looked up to them both with a smile. "Going okay in here?"

"Yeah, I am" replied Joey, with a nod as Mikki leaned over the table and placed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head. "But we're going to be needing more egg cartons soon, as I think too many eggs are going out of town so we don't get them back"

"Okay, sure I will look into getting some more" replied Mikki, with a smile to her as Sebastian picked up one of the empty cartons and looked to the label on it.

"These look really good" he said, with a nod. "Nice little business you got going on here" he continued, with a smile and looked to Joey who was wiping the eggs clean before placing them into the cartons. "You get the profits from this Joey?" he asked, and she looked up to him a laugh. "Or does it all go back into the farm"

"She does get some money" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Joey nodded. "But for the most part I think she just enjoys doing it now"

"Yeah, I don't mind it" replied Joey, with a smile and shaking her head. "The chickens like me"

"Because you give them food" said Mikki, with a smile to her daughter also and Joey looked to her nodding her head. "Do you mind whilst you continue doing that sweetie?" she asked, as Joey looked to her as she placed eggs into cartons still. "If your dad and I talk to you about something?"

"No, I can listen and do this" replied Joey, with a nod. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, as Mikki looked to Sebastian, with a smile; who in turn seemed to be looking at her completely flabbergasted that Mikki had actually for the first time referred to them as dual parents to Joey in one sentence.

"Did you want to?" asked Mikki, taking Sebastian's hand. "Explain to Joey what's happening?"

"Umm, yeah okay" replied Sebastian with a nod and took a small deep breath and then looked to Joey. "So you know how I'm supposed to be getting married next week?"

"Yeah, mom and all the others are helping to plan it for you and, is it Rachel?" asked Joey, and Sebastian nodded with a small smile.

"That's right" he replied, and looked to Mikki, who in turn gave him a smile and he then turned back to Joey. "Well the thing is I won't be marrying Rachel next week"

"Where are you going to marry her then?" asked Joey, looking to him as she closed up a filled egg carton and then grabbed another one to start filling. "Will I get to come to the wedding?"

"You won't get to come to it, no" said Sebastian, shaking his head and Joey looked to him and then to Mikki.

"Does Rachel not, she doesn't want to know me?" asked Joey, and Sebastian looked to her and took his hand from that of Mikki's and went around to the other side of the table where she was sitting and kneeled down beside her.

"That's not it at all" he replied, putting his arm around her waist and giving her a small smile. "And I wouldn't allow that at all, if I was going to marry Rachel" he continued with a nod. "Because you are my daughter, and no matter what are always going to be a part of my life"

"Joey, what your dad is hopelessly failing at trying to say here" said Mikki, with a small laugh seeing that she was still really confused as to what was being said as Sebastian looked to her, replying "Hey" and she smiled to him. "Is that he and Rachel aren't going to be getting married, next week or even now at all"

"Okay" said Joey, with a nod, and looked to Sebastian with a small smile. "So is this you telling me goodbye now then?" she asked and looked to him and then Mikki. "And you're going to leave? Go back to live in New York"

"Actually I was kind of hoping maybe you won't mind me coming to live here" said Sebastian, with a smile to and Joey looked to him, a huge smile coming over her face and she quickly looked to Mikki who gave her a nod. "And we can definitely get to know one another, a whole lot better"

"You're going to stay?" asked Joey, with a smile on her face, as Sebastian gave a nod.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian with a nod also and smile to her. "Because I've realized this past week, just where I am meant to be and also too who I am meant to be with" he continued, looking to her with a smile. "And I hope that means also that, you and me and of course you mom here" and looked to Mikki with a smile before looking back to Joey. "Can be a family"

"Yeah, yes" said Joey, as she stood up and threw her arms around Sebastian, and whilst doing so knocked a six carton filled egg carton off the table and the eggs smashing to the ground and also some as well going over Sebastian's jeans that he was wearing. "Ooops" said Joey with a laugh and as Mikki and Sebastian laughed as well. "Sorry"

"It's fine" replied Sebastian as he too hugged Joey. "So guessing you're okay with all this then?"

"I am, yeah" said Joey, with a nod and looked to him with a smile and then to Mikki. "Does this mean you and Momma are going to marry now?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now" replied Mikki with a laugh. "Because your dad still does have to actually talk with Rachel first about all this, and get his stuff here and do lots of other stuff as well" continued Mikki, with a nod as Joey looked to her as did Sebastian. "But maybe one day, you never know"

"No maybe about it Mik" said Sebastian, and she looked to him with a smile and he then looked to Joey, giving her a wink and she laughed.

"Do I have to keep calling you Seb?" she asked, looking to him and Sebastian looked to her. "Or can I call you dad, now?"

"Joey" he replied, with a smile to her and as he still held her in a hug and one that neither of them had let go of. "I would love it if you called me dad" he continued. "But only if you want to be doing that now"

"I want to" replied Joey, with a nod. "'cause you are my dad" she continued, with a smile to him as Sebastian nodded also. "And now I got a Momma and a Daddy too"

"Sweetie, you always did have" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "Just because of stuff, Seb's not being here until now"

"And now he's going to stay and not go anywhere" said Joey, shaking her head, and Mikki and Sebastian both laughed.

"Got that right" he replied, with a smile to her and placing a kiss to Joey's cheek. "You're both stuck with me now"

"I don't mind" said Joey, with a smile to him as Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, and I think you" said Sebastian with a laugh and looking to the young girl. "Need to be getting back to egg cartons" he continued, as Joey nodded. "And I need to change pants, because this egg is becoming gross"

"Sorry" said Joey again, with a laugh as Sebastian looked to her with a smile as she sat back on the chair.

"Totally fine" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he stood. "Not like it's not happened before" he continued as he walked back over to Mikki and took her hand. "But then again this time wasn't deliberate, unlike the other one"

"I got in so much trouble for that" said Mikki, with a laugh and Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "I was grounded for a week"

"What happened?" asked Joey, as she continued wiping eggs and placing them into cartons, as Sebastian laughed shaking his head and looked to Mikki with a smile.

"Your mom" he replied, as Mikki laughed. "Decided that she would throw eggs at me one day when we were about ten maybe" he continued, as Joey looked to him and then to Mikki. "And Norm, your great grandfather got so mad at her"

"Hmm, like I said grounded for a week" said Mikki, with a nod. "Wasn't even allowed to go riding"

"I'm not going to be grounded for breaking the eggs am I?" asked Joey, looking to them and they both shook their heads.

"If anyone is to get in trouble for it" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "We'll just blame your dad now"

"It was an accident" protested Sebastian and Mikki looked to him with a laugh and nodded.

"Okay, yeah we'll let you off the hook this time" she replied and Joey laughed and Sebastian looked to her with a smile and shaking his head; seeing that she very much had gotten Mikki's cheeky sense of humor. "And that being said, I'm going to take you outside and hose you off" she continued with a smile to him. "Because we have to be getting back into town, to talk with the others"

"I'll go back to Nick's and change" he replied. "You're not going to hose me" he continued shaking his head as Joey laughed.

"And I'm not letting you in my truck with egg on you" said Mikki, shaking her head. "So hose you off it is"

"Then I'll be wet in your truck" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and Mikki looked to him with a frown. "Didn't think of that one now did you" he continued with a laugh and quickly kissed her. "Car will smell worse then, wet egg"

"Fine" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "We'll see if my dad has a pair of jeans you can borrow then", and saying goodbye to Joey and letting her continue on with putting the eggs into cartons for the farmer's market, headed back to the house to see if there were some jeans of Eric's that Sebastian could borrow; before heading back into town to talk with their friends and tell them, that their plan had worked and they were now back together and Sebastian was going to come back home.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Seated at the desk in her office, typing an email to the one that she was going to be borrowing the red carpet from and advising her that it would no longer be needed; Mikki sighed as she hit send on the message and looked to Sebastian who was flicking through one of her photo books that she had made up for wedding locations and what she was able to do for a couple looking to marry.

"So that's sent" said Mikki, and Sebastian who was sitting on the edge of her desk near where she was seated, looked to her with a smile. "Now just got to let the others know, Britts, Kurt and Dani that they don't need to be doing the things now and it's all cancelled"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And like I said on the way over here" he continued, with a small smile to her. "I'll pay for whatever costs they've already accrued in the testing of things for this"

"Seb, you don't have to do that" said Mikki, looking to him and shaking her head as she stood from her chair and he still sitting on the desk, placed the book down to it and then wrapped his arms around her.

"But I'm going to" he replied with a nod and smile to her. "I can't have them losing money because of me"

"They won't want it" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "I'm telling you that right now" she continued, with a smile to him and quickly kissing him. "They won't take your money"

"Well we'll just have to make sure we pay them extra when you know" he replied, with a laugh also and Mikki looked to him shaking her head as he kissed her; the two of them not hearing the door open.

"Does anyone have a fire extinguisher?" came Jeff's voice with a laugh as well at the laughter of that of others; taking the two of them of them out from the moment with one another and they looked to their friends.

"So we're going to assume then" said Nick, with a smile as they all walked into the office. "That you two have spoken"

"They had their tongues down one another's throats" said Jeff, with a smile and looked to his friends. "They're well past the talking stage, me thinks"

"Guys, come on" said Hannah, with a laugh looking to the others and then to Mikki and Sebastian with a smile. "I'm sure if you let them actually talk, you will find out what is happening"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh also as he moved to stand up from the desk that he was still seated on; but keeping an arm around Mikki as he did so. "So, firstly I got to say I know about the plan"

"We're sorry" said Blaine, with a small smile to him. "But also as well" he continued, as the others looked to him. "We're also not"

"Yeah, because no offence Seb" sad Brittany, looking to him with a small smile. "None of us liked Rachel, and especially Lord Tubbington" she continued with a nod. "In fact when she thought I was out of ear shot, I even heard her calling him fat cat"

"Britts, I'm so sorry" said Sebastian, looking to her. "I had no idea"

"That's okay" said Brittany, with a nod. "And he had already suggested if you were to get married to her, that we leave the thorns on all the roses as to make sure to prick her when she was holding the bouquet"

"Britts, that's terrible" said Kurt, looking to her and Brittany looked to him with a smile. "But then again, also such genius too" he continued with his own smile and then looked to Sebastian. "We're just all glad you came to your senses on Rachel, and realized that when it came down to it, whilst she might love you, it's not that type of love that clearly you two have always had"

"Yeah, well obviously Seb still has to actually break things off with Rachel" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "So why it's kind of over for him. For Rachel as of now, it's not"

"So what is she still going to be coming here next weekend?" asked Dani, looking to Mikki and then to Sebastian. "And you're going to tell her then that the wedding is off"

"No, I couldn't do that" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I'm going to head out to New York on Monday" he continued, looking to them. "And tell her in person, it's the least I can do there and make sure that she knows the reason why it's ending and why I am going to be moving back here too"

"Wait, so you're actually moving back also" said Jeff, and Sebastian looked to him with a smile as Mikki gave a nod.

"He is, yeah" she said, looking to their group of friends. "You don't mind if he is hanging around again do you?"

"Of course we don't" replied Kurt, shaking his head and looking to Sebastian. "What are you going to do here for work though?"

"Probably for the time being" said Sebastian, looking to him and then the others. "Help out on Mik's parents farm and you know see what else is also may be around to do" he continued with a nod. "So you know if any of you need any help anytime, you know who to call"

"I would really like a holiday" said Nick, with a nod and Sebastian looked to him. "So if you don't mind running the bookshop for me if that was to happen" he continued as the others also looked to Nick as well. "Then that would be really awesome"

"Yeah, of course I don't mind that" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him as Nick nodded with a smile also.

"And of course we all know just where you want to be going too Nicky" said Brittany, with a laugh and Nick looked her flushing slightly red in the face.

"Hmm, tell Juanita huh" said Hannah with a smile to him. "I would love it if she came back and took my class again whilst I'm on leave" she continued as Nick just gave a nod. "And maybe we can also convince her to stick around afterwards as well"

"Yeah, if we convinced Seb to stay" said Blaine, with a laugh and looking to his wife with a smile. "I think we can convince this girl to stay for you Nick"

"Umm, you might think that you guys had some doing in it" said Sebastian, looking to his friends with a laugh as Mikki looked to him with a smile. "But honestly, as soon as I got back here and saw Mikki again, all the feelings for her that I thought I didn't have any more" he continued with a small smile to her. "They all came right back"

"Sure okay, not all our doing" said Jeff, with a laugh. "But come on you got to admit that song last night" he continued looking to them with a smile. "That really was what the moment was that made you both realize"

"I guess yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Holding Mik in my arms" he continued with a smile. "I knew then I never wanted anyone else"

"Me either, you" said Mikki with a smile to him and then looked to the others. "So cancel now the Saturday wedding for next weekend" she continued, with a smile to them. "Nothing at all is happening that day"

"And let me know how much too" started Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him shaking her head. "What I owe you guys for work you have done for it"

"I can resell the roses" said Brittany. "No need"

"Yeah, and I didn't buy anything special really except coconut oil for vegan cakes" added Kurt. "And it's okay for cooking in place of some oils"

"And vegetables" said Dani, with a laugh. "Not like I am out of pocket there either"

"You're all sure" said Sebastian, as they nodded and he looked to Mikki. "What about your costs in planning"

"No charge" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "And besides there are other ways I except payments too"

"Gross, too much info" said Blaine, with a laugh and Mikki looked to him with a smile and Sebastian gave a laugh as quickly placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Just as long as no one else gets to pay for your planning in that way" he said, and Mikki looked to him with a laugh and shook her head; the two of them continuing to talk with their friends before they all then had to head back to their jobs, and all now knowing that had someone else to call on if they ever needed a hand with something.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Having made the booking for the trip to New York to speak with Rachel; with Mikki taking him to the airport for the flight that was just before eleven o'clock on the Monday morning. He said goodbye to Joey, promising her that he'd be back the next day and she would see him soon.

Although not wanting to do what he was about to do, he knew he had too; and now kind of wishing that he had let Mikki come along for some support, he said goodbye to her and got on the flight heading to JFK airport, and landed back in New York City, the city he was soon going to say goodbye to for a life back in the country and headed around to his and Rachel's apartment.

Taking the small bag he had bought with him, which had a change of clothes in it; he let himself into the complex where they lived and took the elevator up to the twelfth floor where their apartment was located and grabbing his keys from the pocket of the jeans he had worn on the flight over, unlocked the door and walked inside; and saw his soon to be ex fiancée seated on the sofa on her laptop, looking at something on that and she looked up to him as he entered and smiled to him.

"Sebastian" she said, as she placed her laptop on to the coffee table in front of herself and stood up going over to him as he placed his bag down on the ground.

"Hi Rach" he replied, with a small smile to her as she quickly pecked a kiss to his cheek and she looked to him.

"Got bored of the country?" she asked, with a laugh and he looked to her. "Can't say I blame you at all" she continued, shaking her head with a smile. "And I have maybe found a place we can marry here on Saturday, and to hell with all we planned to do back in Tennessee"

"Yeah, umm we need to talk about that Rach" said Sebastian looking to her with a small nod; and she looked to him confused and with a small frown. "Let's sit, huh"

"Okay" she replied, as she went back over to the sofa and sat down, and Sebastian sat also on the sofa too; but also at that of a small distance from Rachel and not as to close to her. "Sebastian, if this is about hurting your friends back where you grew up" she said, looking to him. "Then you need to forget about them, because I'm pretty certain none of them really care all that much about you"

"That's where you're entirely wrong Rachel" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small sigh. "They really do care" he continued with a nod. "And whilst it's true we lost contact for quite a few years. Being back there with them all, it just all clicked and felt like home"

"So what you want to move to the country now?" asked Rachel, with a laugh and he looked to her. "What do you expect to do out there?" she continued, looking to him. "And me, what am I meant to do? Become some farmer's wife?"

"Rachel, please" replied Sebastian. "Can you for once just let me talk" he continued. "And not be the one to completely dominate the conversation"

"Okay" replied Rachel, as she looked to him and crossed her arms across her chest. "But firstly let me say that I don't like how being back in that cow dump on a town you grew up in" she continued. "Is making you now act. However say what you have to say"

"Yeah, well there is no easy way to say this" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile. "So, I'm just going to say it" he continued with a nod and Rachel looked to him. "And that is Rachel, I'm sorry. But I can't marry you"

"That is the most absurd thing you have said" replied Rachel, with a laugh. "If it's that important to you" she continued with a small sigh. "Then fine, we can marry back in no where's town Tennessee"

"Rachel" said Sebastian, looking to her and she looked to him with a frown not happy that she wasn't getting her own way now. "I just said I can't marry you" he continued and she just looked at him. "Which means, I can't marry you, and I don't want to marry you this coming Saturday"

"Excuse me" said Rachel, glaring at him. "This is some kind of joke right" she continued, whilst still glaring at him. "Because I have spent the last few days, getting everyone to change their plans to come to our wedding in that stupid little town. And you're now telling me that you don't want to marry me"

"Umm weren't you just like a few minutes ago, saying that you might have found a place to get married here" said Sebastian, with a laugh and shaking his head. "Don't you think that would annoy people if you were to change it once again?"

"Of course not" replied Rachel, shaking her head. "As majority are from here and it's not a drama to get to there, unlike some little farm in the back of beyond" she continued. "And we can do that, if you want get married here in New York. Like we always planned too"

"Rachel" said Sebastian, with a sigh. "I'm trying to do this in the kindest way, but you're making it so hard for me" he continued as Rachel looked to him. "There will be no wedding on Saturday, here or in Tennessee. Because the truth is whilst I do love you; I'm not completely in love with you and I can't see us having a future together and being happy"

"So what that's it then" said Rachel, with a laugh. "Five days before we're meant to be getting married. You're ending things"

"Yes and I'm so sorry" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But I figure its best that it's done now and not at the altar before we're about to get married that I tell you I'm in love with someone else"

"Someone else" said Rachel, looking to him. "You're in love with someone else" she continued as Sebastian just nodded and Rachel glared at him. "Who the hell are you in love with, and more in love with than me?"

"Mikayla" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh and looked to her.

"Wedding planner Mikayla" said Rachel, with a laugh and Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "This is some kind of joke right" she continued looking to him as Sebastian looked to her also. "You've fallen in love with our wedding planner"

"I haven't just fallen in love with her now" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and Rachel looked to him. "I've always been in love with her" he continued with a small smile and Rachel frowned as he spoke. "Ever since we were little kids, she's been the one I've always loved"

"Hmm, well I think there is just one tiny flaw in your plan there" said Rachel, with a laugh and looking to him. "The farmer's market, there was that girl who came over and caller her Momma" she continued and Sebastian looked to her. "So I think you've missed your chance there with her, because she already has someone else"

"Joey, the girl's name is Joey" replied Sebastian with a nod. "And she's actually my daughter too"

"What?" asked Rachel, looking to him and Sebastian just looked to her with a small smile. "That's just crazy" she continued, shaking her head. "Can't you see they're all playing you Sebastian"

"They're not playing me at all Rachel" he replied, shaking his head also. "The time from when I left to go to Yale and to when Joey was born" he continued, looking to her. "All adds up to her being my daughter"

"And you have a DNA test to prove this" said Rachel, and Sebastian groaned as he leaned back against the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Rachel" he said, with a sigh. "Joey is my daughter. Mikki is her mother. I don't need a DNA test to prove to me that she is telling the truth; and also ever since we were little kids, I've been in love with her" he continued, looking to her. "And this, us getting married. I can't do. I don't want to do. And I'm sorry, really I am sorry. But honestly it's better this way, because you will then get to be with someone who truly loves you for you, and I can be with the one person who I've always loved too"

"Get out" said Rachel, standing from the sofa and pointing the door. "Just get out"

"Rachel, this is much my apartment at the moment" he replied, standing as well and looking at now the woman who was clearly his ex fiancée. "Just as it is yours" he continued as she glared at him. "And I would like to be able to get my stuff before I do go"

"Fine, then take what you want" replied Rachel, with a scowl on her face. "Although all of the furniture, everything in the kitchen. That all stays" she continued as Sebastian just looked to her with a nod. "You can take all your clothes, books and whatever else junk you have and go back to your little country town and have a crappy life there"

"I'm sorry Rachel, really" said Sebastian with a small smile to her and she just looked at him. "I'll go and see the landlord tomorrow and have him take my name off the lease and then the apartment is yours"

"Fine whatever" said Rachel, walking over to where her bag was and picking it up. "You have two hours to get all your stuff and get out of here" she continued, looking to him as she walked over to the apartment door. "And after that I never want to see your face anywhere ever again" she snapped as she walked out of the door. "Goodbye Sebastian"

"Yeah bye, Rachel" he replied with a sigh as she closed the door with a loud slam and taking his phone from his pocket and quickly sending a message to Mikki, who he'd already messaged to let know he'd arrived in New York, and gotten a reply to; he sent her another message,

 _That was quite possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I know it's the right thing, because you are my forever and I love you with all my heart. Packing up my stuff now from the apartment, Rachel has given me two hours to get it all out. Need to organize someone to move it from here back home for me. Hope you have space at your place! Will call you tonight, when Joey is home from school. Love you both and miss you. xx  
_ Hitting send on it, and knowing he'd soon probably get a reply back from her, he did a quick search for a moving company he could hire and then after a few phone calls to a few, found one that was able to send someone around in the next hour so that he was able to get his stuff out of the apartment; and then headed to what was once his and Rachel's room and started to pack up the clothes he had there, wondering though how much of a need he would have for his designer suits in the country, before deciding that he would just try and sell them once he got to Tennessee, and then continued to pack up all his other stuff that he was wanting to take to the place he was now going to call home, once more.

* * *

 _End Note: I was thinking about having Rachel cry, yell and scream at Seb; but that wouldn't do any of them good to to do that except just make them angry.  
Clearly though Seb does have on his mind that he wants to marry Mikki, and of course she'd say yes to him in an instant if he were to ask her, but there are going to be three more chapters, ending on chapter 15; I do know that now. And I know clearly where I want it to be going._

 _Thanks all for reading, and I will catch you all again with the next chapter tomorrow!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Apologies for not getting this up sooner, but the muse was just not wanting to cooperate and then FF had an outage as well; so again apologies for the delay._

 _So this chapter sees more of the smallish introduction of Seb's family; and if you read my other story where he and Mikki have been together for a long time then you will recognize some of them, and then also some who I have changed for the purpose of this story, just to be different from that of the other one.  
As always none of these characters are to be used without my permission; and all other characters from Glee belong to their rightful owners._

 _Love, KJ  
xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 13 –

Getting back to Tennessee from New York, and to the place that was now home; and what really had always been home for him. Sebastian moved the stuff he had whilst been staying with Nick, into Mikki's house; so that they were able start a life together, and one too that included their daughter as well.

Helping Eric on the farm, and also as well spending some time at the bookshop with Nick to learn the computer system there for that; so his friend was able to go on a holiday. Sebastian found himself slipping back into life in the town where he had grown up with ease.

Not having told his parents and other family though, that the wedding was off; and knowing as well that Rachel had not told them either, since he'd not gotten any calls from them to ask what was happening. On the Wednesday afternoon, when they were all due to arrive back where they had once all called home also; Sebastian borrowed Mikki's truck, knowing he would have to eventually get something for driving himself, and headed around to the inn where they'd be staying to wait for them.

Leaning against the car, waiting for them to arrive and having gotten a text from Dylan, telling him that they were on the way. Sebastian was drinking a cup of coffee that he had picked up from the cafe in town, when he saw a SUV turn into and his sister in law Brooke who was seated in the front passenger seat, giving him a wave.

Smiling and giving a wave back also, he placed the cup of coffee on top of the truck's roof; as the SUV came to a stop and the other car as well following behind, also stopping as well. Both of the engines switching off, and his parents, brothers, sister in laws and also niece get out of the car.

"Uncle Seb" said Kendall, the eldest girl of Dylan and Brooke; and oldest as well at six years of age; running over to him. "Hi"

"Hi" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him; the young girl hugging him and he returning the hug also, and looking to the others as well; with Brooke and Karen each getting a younger child out of the two cars that had been driven from the airport to where they now were. "Where the horses?" she asked, and he looked to her with a laugh.

"Not here, but I'm sure we can find some for you" he replied, with a nod and then looked to his brothers. "Hey guys" he said, smiling to them, as Jeremy walked over to him and messed up his younger brother's hair a bit, giving him a smile also, and Sebastian retaliated by lightly punching him in the arm, being use to that being done, and Jeremy looked to the truck that Sebastian was near with a laugh.

"What no fancy car hire?" he asked, with a smile to him and Sebastian looked to him shaking his head.

"No, that's Mikki's truck" he replied, with a quick smile to him. "I borrowed it from her to come here and meet you all"

"So, Mikki is still in town" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked to his oldest brother with a nod.

"Yeah, all my old friends are still in town" he said with a smile to him and then looked to his mom and dad. "Not much has really changed here"

"Well it's nice to see that some things do remain the same" said Henry, with a nod and Sebastian looked to him with a nod as well. "And Rachel is off getting some last minute things ready, I presume"

"Umm yeah she's not here, no" said Sebastian, not wanting to yet let his family know that he and Rachel had ended things and that they wouldn't be getting married.

"We can catch up with her at dinner then" said Abby, with a smile and he looked to his mom with a small smile also. "I'm sure she has a lot of nerves and all that"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a nod as Brooke walked over to him, and Karen as well; both each with a younger child in their arms.

"Say hi Uncle Seb" said Karen, with a laugh as she looked to him and Sebastian looked to his sister in law and Jeremy's wife with a smile and allowed her to pass over the girl she had in her arms, Maddison, who was the second youngest of the three children his two older brothers had.

"I want horses" said Kendall, poking Sebastian on the leg and Dylan, kneeled down next to his daughter and took her hand.

"Kendi" he said, looking to her and she looked to her father. "I'm sure, just like Uncle Seb said" he continued with a nod. "You will get to see some horses whilst your here"

"Yes" said Brooke, with a nod also, and looked to Sebastian with a smile. "It's all she has talked about since she knew we'd be coming here and not going to New York for your wedding" she continued as Sebastian looked to his sister in law. "That she wants to see a horse"

"I want to ride a horse too, mommy" said Kendall, looking to her and Brooke sighed, still with her son and the youngest of the three children, that were there; Daniel in her arms.

"We'll see, okay" said Brooke, with a smile to her as Sebastian passed Maddison who he still had a hold of, over to his mom and bent down to his niece's height also, and next to his brother and looked to the young girl.

"You know what Kendall" he said, placing a hand to her arm. "A really good friend of mine" he continued, and she looked to him. "She has horses" he smiled with a nod. "So we might be able to ask her if you can go for a ride on one"

"Can I, can I" she replied, excited about the idea of riding a horse and looked to Dylan. "Daddy, Uncle Seb has a friend, with horses"

"Which friend?" asked Jeremy, and Sebastian looked up to his brother with a sigh, stood again as well.

"Same friend who always has had horses" he replied, with a nod. "And use to live out on a farm"

"Mousey girlfriend" said Jeremy, with a smile and also small laugh. "How's your fiancée feel about that one now?" he asked. "You talking with your ex from high school again"

"Umm, yeah okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looked to his watch and seeing that he would need to be getting Mikki's truck back to her soon, so they would be able to go around to her parent's place where they'd be unknown to his family at the moment, having dinner. "So, dinner tonight?" he asked, looking to his family and Henry looked to him with a nod.

"Sounds good" he said with a smile to him. "Did you want to meet back here at say six o'clock, both you and Rachel, which is probably easy enough since you're both staying here also" he continued, and Sebastian looked to him; knowing that Jeff who was working the counter that afternoon for the inn wouldn't tell his family that wasn't the case and there would actually be no wedding happening. "And I'm sure Dianna will cook something lovely"

"Yeah Mrs Reye's cooking is still really good" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And Dani too, she's become amazing also" he continued with a smile. "But actually, Midge asked if you all might like to come out to the Kapowski farm for dinner tonight, and I've already said yes"

"Oh well it will be lovely too see Midge and Eric again" said Abby, and Sebastian looked to him mom with a smile and nod. "Are Enid and Norm still alive also?"

"They are, yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and then made a point to look at his watch again; trying to for the time being get away from furthering questions from his family. "I really need to get Mikki's truck back to her" he continued looking to them. "Don't want her to think I've driven off somewhere with it, as she might never speak with me again"

"I doubt that" said Henry, with a laugh. "That girl was always very sweet, growing up" he continued and Sebastian looked to his father with a nod. "And I can't see her having changed that much over the years"

"No, she's not changed much" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "So six o'clock at the Kapowski farm" he said, as his father gave a nod. "Do you remember where it is?"

"I think so" said Abby, with a laugh. "We use to have to take you their most weekends when we were living here"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile. "See you all there, then" he continued and grabbed the coffee cup that was still on top of the truck's roof and opened the driver's side door.

"Yeah, later" said Jeremy, looking to him and then quickly looked to Dylan, who in turn shrugged his shoulders, as Sebastian started up the truck and said "Bye" before driving off.

"Okay, that was weird" said Karen, looking to the others and Sebastian drove away from the inn.

"I'm sure it's just last minute wedding nerves" said Abby, with a smile to her daughter in law. "How about we go and check in" she continued, and then looked to Henry. "Can you and the boys get the bag?"

"Sure" replied Henry, with a smile to her; as Abby then started up to the inn with Brooke and Karen. "Boys" said Henry, looking to his two sons, and nodding they went over to the two cars to get the bags. "Has Seb spoken to either of you in the past week?" he asked, as he opened the back of the car he'd been driving. "'cause Karen is right. He was acting kind of weird"

"I spoke with him last week, before he came back here" said Dylan, as he took some bags from the car for his father. "And I was curious as to what he would do if Mikki were still in town"

"Which clearly she is" said Jeremy, and Dylan looked to his younger brother with a nod.

"Yeah" he replied, as they got all the bags from that car before heading over to the other car they had to get the other bags. "I did think it was weird though he even suggested that he and Rachel come here and get married and wondered if there was by chance another reason he was wanting to"

"I'm sure it's nothing more than nostalgia for here" replied Henry with a laugh to his two sons. "And that you're both reading way too much into it"

"Dinner though at his ex girlfriend's house, with his wife to be" said Jeremy, looking to his father. "You can't tell me that's not weird"

"It's not weird" said Henry, with a smile to him. "People can be civil adults, and I'm sure that is what the Kapowski's still are" he continued. "Like they always were, when we lived back here"

"Oh we know that they can be" said Dylan, with a laugh. "It's more so Rachel, we were both thinking" he continued, as Jeremy nodded. "She can't like Seb being friendly again with Mikki, even if it's just as friends"

"Reading way too much into, seriously" said Henry, with a laugh; as Brooke called out from the top of the stairs. "You have those bags yet" and Dylan looked to his wife with a nod, replying "On our way"; before they headed into the inn to unpack their bags before they later on headed around to the Kapowski's for dinner; with no idea as to what was actually going to happen once they all got there.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Driving around to the Kapowski farm just before six o'clock that evening, Henry pulled the car up in the driveway, with Dylan following behind; all of them getting out of the cars and starting their way up to the front door of the large house on the huge acre property.

"It certainly hasn't changed out here at all" said Abby, with a smile as Henry knocked on the door, all of them waiting for it to be opened.

"I can only imagine how amazing it would be to have so many resources like I can see them having here" said Karen, as she looked around the property and to the areas where there were fruit trees and vegetable crops growing. "It just seems like it would be so wonderful"

"It was certainly one thing I did like about living here" said Henry, looking to her with a nod. "And that was the freshness of the produce, most of if directly from here and also a few other farms in the town"

"Jams, chutneys, sauces" said Abby, with a smile and small laugh. "I shall be sure to stock up on it all before we head back to Florida" she continued as the door opened and Joey looked to them, not saying anything but rather just standing there in amazement of seeing the family who until now she had not known existed, to be there before her. "Hi sweetheart. I'm Abby, an old friend of someone I am guessing in your family" she said, with a smile to the girl who unbeknownst to her was her granddaughter, and Joey just nodded, as Mikki stepped up behind and placed a hand to her daughter's shoulder and looked to those at the front door also.

"Hi" she said, with a smile to them all and side stepped with Joey from the door. "Please come in"

"Thank you Mikki" said Henry, with a smile to her as they stepped into the Kapowski home. "It's lovely to see you again"

"Same" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Austin and Preston went past them screaming and running, before Kitty stepped out from the living room and yelling "Stop, now" at them, and Austin then protesting "But Momma" and Kitty looked to him and shook her head and didn't see Norm sneak up behind her and grab his granddaughter playfully around the waist and making her scream.

"Gramps" she said, looking to him as the boys ran off screaming again. "Seriously, you're worse than they are" she continued, shaking her head, and then looked to the Smythe's who were standing nearby. "Welcome to madness you will see it's not changed here" she said with a smile before walking away in the direction her two sons went and Norm walked over to Henry and held out his hand to him.

"Hey Doc" he said, with a smile. "Nice to see you again"

"Yeah" replied Henry, with a laugh as he shook the other man's hand also. "Good to see you too" he continued with a smile. "You look well"

"Fit as a fiddle" he said, with a smile and then looked to the others. "And good to see all you other Smythe's again too"

"Yeah" said Dylan, with a nod to him also. "We were just saying before Mikki let us inside" he continued. "This place hasn't changed at all"

"Well no need for it to change" replied Norm, shaking his head. "Still does what it needs to be doing and does it quite well too"

"Yes, well it's very kind to invite us over for dinner" said Abby, with a smile. "And I sure hope it's not an inconvenience to have all of us here"

"No inconvenience at all" replied Norm, with a smile to her. "And I see to you've met my great granddaughter also"

"Gramps" said Mikki, looking to him and shaking her head. "Isn't there something you can be doing to help in the kitchen now"

"Noted" he replied, with a nod and smile to her and with a quick curt nod to the others walked away.

"So our little brother isn't here yet" said Jeremy, looking to Mikki and she in turn looked to him with a small smile, replying "He's here, yeah" and then looked to Joey. "Sweetie why don't you see if you can find him for me?" she asked and Joey looked to her with a nod and went to walk away and just as she was to round the corner to go into the living room, almost collided with Artie and Sebastian.

"This way" said Artie, with a smile to his niece and going to turn her around again. "We're hiding from the twins"

"Kitty went looking for them, as they were running around screaming" said Mikki, looking to her brother in law. "And besides I think game over, as have guests now"

"Didn't hear them knock" said Sebastian, with a laugh and walked over to where his family was. "Too many screams were happening" he continued. "Hi"

"Yeah, hi" said Jeremy, with a smile to his younger brother. "See you're still making a nuisance of yourselves to the Kapowski's" he continued, as Artie headed away to continue hiding from his twin sons. "Guess some things never change"

"Umm yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looked to Mikki with a small smile and then back to his family. "So there's something I actually need to be telling you" he said, looking to them all. "And it's actually, why we're here tonight and not eating at the inn"

"It's because Mikki's family were kind enough to invite us around" said Abby, and Sebastian looked to his mom with a nod.

"Yes that" he replied, with a smile to her also. "But, ummm also as well. Rachel isn't here and she's back in New York and we're not going to be getting married on Saturday"

"What now?" asked Dylan, looking to his younger brother and Sebastian looked to him with a small smile. "Wasn't the whole purpose of us coming here, for your wedding"

"Slugger" said Henry, looking to his youngest son and using the nickname he had for him when he was kid. "You need to be giving us more than just that" he continued. "What happened with you and Rachel?"

"Oh man" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "This is so not going how I planned it in my head"

"Maybe I can then" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian and taking his hand and he in turn looked to her with a nod, replying. "Please, yeah" and nodding also, Mikki then looked to the Symthe's in the foyer of her family's home, noticing that they were look at her with some interest now considering she had a hold of Sebastian's hand.

"So, I might have kept something from Seb for the last nine years, and also as well all of you too" she said, with a small smile to them. "As my grandfather mentioned before I shooed him away, this is his great granddaughter" she continued, looking to him and placing her other hand to her shoulder. "My daughter Joey, and also Seb's daughter too"

"Come again" said Abby, looking to the girl who she had known her entire life growing up and that had spent quite a lot of time with her youngest son over that time, and then looked to him as the others also looked just as shocked as well. "Your daughter?" she asked, as Sebastian nodded. "How is that even possible"

"Well you see mom..."started Jeremy, and Henry placed a hand to his son's shoulder.

"Jere, we're all well aware of how that happens" he said, as Jeremy looked to him with a laugh, and Henry looked back to his youngest son. "Seb" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him. "I'm guessing this has something to do with why Rachel isn't here now then"

"Yeah it is" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I didn't think much of it when I thought to come back here and get married to her" he continued, looking to them all. "Other than I just didn't want that whole big fuss in the city which was going to happen there, and one that I'd had virtually no say on; that the fire was like this blessing in disguise and I was then able to suggest getting married back where we lived years ago, as I'd always more imagined in getting married"

"But you come back here and find out that your ex girlfriend from high school, unbeknown to you" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked to him. "Had a kid that is yours and that she never told you about"

"I didn't come out exactly and say to Seb here's your daughter" said Mikki looking to them all. "Knowing Seb was going to be marrying Rachel, and I didn't want Joey hurt if he didn't want to know her and he would just go back to New York as if we all back here didn't matter"

"But considering Joey's age" said Sebastian, looking to his family. "It was kind of pretty easy to figure it all out"

"I'm so confused" replied Abby, shaking her head and looked to Joey with a smile. "And I guess amidst all this talking" she continued, and Joey looked to her also. "We probably should introduce ourselves"

"Okay, yeah" said Joey, with a nod and speaking for the first time. "I'm Joey"

"Joey, hi sweetheart" said Abby, as Joey looked to Mikki who in turn nodded her head and took a step back from Joey as the older Smythe woman took a step towards her and placed a hand to the shoulder of the girl she now knew was her granddaughter. "I'm Abby, Seb's mom" she said, and Joey looked to her with a nod and small smile. "And this here is Henry. Seb's dad" she said, pointing to her husband and he looked to Joey with a smile. "Lovely to meet you Joey" said Henry and Joey nodded as Abby then continued introducing her to the others as well.

"It's really nice to meet you Joey" said Karen, after Abby had finished making the introductions of them all and Joey looked to her with a small nod and replying "You too"

"Yeah, I just got one question" said Jeremy, with a laugh, and looked to Sebastian and also Mikki. "There isn't still a wedding happening on the weekend now?" he asked, with a smile. "And one with just a different bride perhaps?"

"No, no there's not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head with a laugh. "But I have moved back here to live though" he continued with a smile to them. "Because in all honesty. I really hate it in New York, it's too busy"

"And the country isn't at all like that" said Henry, with a smile to his son and Sebastian looked to him shaking his head as Enid walked out from the direction of the kitchen, and looking to Mikki placed a hand on her granddaughter's arm.

"Dinner's ready, sweetie" she said, and Mikki looked to her with a smile and nod, then looking to the others.

"Shall we go eat" she said, with a small smile to them. "And I can answer any questions you then have as well also"

"That will be good, yes" replied Henry, with a smile to her also; and they all headed into the dining room of the Kapowski farm home, to have dinner together; and those who arrived only just shortly before getting to know the newest member of their family and also as well catch up with what had been happening in the lives of one another for the past nine years.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

With the wedding that they had come to attend, now not happening and still being in the town where they had all once lived until Monday, it meant the Smythe's had some more time than they had originally thought that they would, to get reacquainted with the town that had all once called home.

Having heard the evening that they had gone around to the Kapowski's for dinner, that there was no longer a doctor in the town; with Sandy Ryerson who had back when Henry was still been the head doctor, and also worked there, and subsequently two years after Henry's departure; because no one in the town really liked him much and had taken to heading into Nashville if they were needing the doctors. Henry was rather intrigued by this, and having gone and gotten the keys for what was still the building and now vacant, former doctor's office from the drug store where the keys were kept with that of the owners of that business, the Chang's; since they were one and the same in many ways, it became quite clear, quite quickly, that Henry was seriously contemplating that he and Abby move back into the town where they had once lived, and that he take up the role of the town's doctor again.

Sitting in the living room of Mikki's house on Thursday evening, still finding it strange to also call it him house; with Joey already in bed asleep for the evening, Sebastian sat next to the girl he had loved since they were young kids and let out a small sigh.

"It would be really good if they did move back here" said Sebastian and Mikki looked to him with a small nod and smile. "But I also don't want them to just throw what they have in Florida now either"

"I don't think it's how they see it though" said Mikki, as he sat with his arms around her waist in probably one of the most awkward positions that they both could be in; but also each of them finding comfort in that closeness also. "Because I think" she continued, with a smile to him as she ran her hands up his back and into his hair. "That if your grandmother hadn't gotten sick, then they would have stayed in Tennessee"

"Then I would have known about Joey as well too" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him with a nod. "Because it would have been kind of difficult to keep that a secret for as long as you did if they had been living here still"

"Yes, it would have been much different" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him. "And I think too that is also why your mom and dad want to come back here as well" she continued as Sebastian looked to her. "Firstly so they can get to know Joey, but also as well because I think they both like that this is such a small place where they know they will be valued by everyone here"

"And the town does need a doctor again" said Sebastian, and Mikki nodded. "It's stupid to have to go so far if you're feeling sick"

"It is" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "I know when Joey was really sick one year and had croup" she continued and Sebastian looked to her. "Having to take her to appointments in Nashville for like two weeks. I felt so bad, for even dragging her out of the house and going that distance"

"And if my dad had have been here" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him. "He would have done house calls"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And from what your dad was saying last night" she continued, and Sebastian looked to her. "He misses being able to do that, and also really be there for his patients as well"

"I admit it would be so awesome to have my parents nearby again" said Sebastian with a nod as Mikki nodded with a smile also. "I see how close you are still with yours parents" he continued as Mikki just looked to him. "And I miss that with mine. I spent so many years studying to be a lawyer and then I got caught up with that life in New York. I just feel with them and also my brothers too, that I've missed so much"

"Well you know that your brothers are always welcome here, right" said Mikki, and Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "They may drive me mad still, like they did when we were kids" she continued, as Sebastian gave a laugh. "But they're your family" she said, quickly kissing him with a smile. "And your family is my family, and vice versa now"

"I know yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And being back here, is the happiest I've been in years" he continued as Mikki looked to him with a smile. "I always knew in New York that there was something missing and I could never quite work out what they was, until I got back here"

"And what was missing, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Mikki, with a small laugh as Sebastian looked to her with a smile.

"I think you already know" he said kissing her, and Mikki gave a small nod as she returned the kiss.

"There was always someone missing for me too" said Mikki, as she moved from the kiss and looked to Sebastian with a smile and then leaned against his shoulders with a small sigh. "And I think we just got to wait and see what happens with your parents and if they decide to move back here, then they do"

"Hmmm, it's almost as if it's fate" replied Sebastian, with a nod and Mikki looked up to him. "The fire at the place where my wedding to Rachel was meant to be, and then my thinking we should have it back here" he continued, with a sigh also. "It's almost as if the universe wanted me to know that there was this whole other life, that I had left behind"; and continuing to talk some more then both headed to bed as well.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Letting Joey take the day off from school on Friday, with Sebastian's family in town; and both he and Mikki wanting her to get to know all of them. Mikki had invited Dylan and Brooke, around to the farm; since it had become quite obvious with the time spent talking about it by their daughter, that Kendall really wanted to ride a horse.

Saddling up Phantom, and then taking him to the riding ring that was on the property where they would break the horses in; Mikki was seated up on the oldest horse that they had, with Kendall on the horse as well to in front of her on the saddle.

"Look Mommy" said Kendall, as Mikki walked past the others who were watching outside of the ring. "I'm on a horse"

"I know, I can see that" replied Brooke, with a smile to her as she filmed it on her phone, and Dylan went to stand next to his younger brother who was also watching, with a smile to on his face as well, since Joey was also riding Serendipity in the ring along with her mother and cousin.

"Mik's great with kids, huh" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked to his older brother with a nod and smile. "You got to be though kind of bummed that you missed so much with Joey when she was growing up"

"Yeah, of course" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But Minnie has done such an amazing job with her, that whilst I wish I'd been there for it all" he continued and Dylan looked to him. "I know that she has had the best life possible also"

"Hmm yeah, and let me just say to as well" said Dylan, with a smile to him. "I've honestly not seen you this happy, in years" he continued and Sebastian looked to him. "When Brooke and I, and Kendall came to visit you in New York a couple of years ago before Daniel was born. You and Rachel had just started to date then, and we went out for dinner"

"Yeah, I remember. We went and saw a Rangers game" said Sebastian, as Dylan gave a nod.

"Uh huh" said Dylan, with a small smile to him. "And you whilst happy when we were hanging out" he continued and looking to his younger brother. "When you were with Rachel, it was like you were guarded and shut off"

"I did feel with her" said Sebastian, with a small sigh as he looked to the ring where Joey had started to take Serendipity around the ring in a trot, and Mikki also as well was slowly easing Phantom into one as well to not freak out Kendall. "That I had to be the kind of guy she wanted" he continued, and looked back to his older brother. "And really sometimes when we went out, I did often just feel as if I were an accessory to Rachel and one that made her look good"

"That's not love, bro" said Dylan, shaking his head and Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "But what you have here" he continued, and looked to the ring where the horses were still being ridden. "That is most definitely that of love. And not just from one person, but two now"

"I know, yeah" replied Sebastian with a smile and Dylan looked to him with smile also; then they both continued to watch Mikki teach Kendall how to ride, with Sebastian wondering if maybe one day he'd get to experience all that he missed with Joey growing up, with Mikki if they were to go on and hopefully extend on the family that they now had together.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Planning and organizing two weddings over that weekend, neither of which were the one that ever since he came back into town and knew she would dread being the one to organize. The wedding on the Friday evening and the other in the mid afternoon on the Saturday, as always went off without any problems; and there were now two happy married couples leaving, and promising to pass on just how wonderful the services that Mikki provided were.

With the Smythe's though, all having to leave Monday; on the Sunday evening, Mikki invited them all around to her parent's farm once more, and this time have more of a bigger style cookout in the grounds of the property, like they still did for the fourth of July, and that when they lived there still use to invite the Smythe's too, along with some of the other families in the area that were also their friends, and the children of those friends, friends with their children.

Borrowing from Will one of the spits that he had for cooking, and inviting the Schuester's who also provided the pig for cooking on it; and none of them caring that the whole pig was placed above the coals to cook, and talking with Brooke and Karen, who over the last few days she had come to like quite well and could see why the older Smythe boys had married the two women; Brooke was showing Karen the video of Kendall riding the other day, when Sebastian came over to where they were and knelt down next to Mikki.

"Hi" he said, with a smile to her and also his two sister in laws, all of them replying "Hi" back to him, and Sebastian looked then to Mikki. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure yeah of course" replied Mikki, with a smile to him also and stood up. "We'll talk more later" she said, looking to the older girls and Brooke nodded to her with a smile.

"Yes, and we'll do to what we said also" said Brooke and Mikki looked to her with a nod also.

"Definitely" replied Mikki, with a smile to both her and Karen; and taking Sebastian's hand then walked away from the two of them.

"So what are you and Brooke going to be doing?" asked Sebastian, as they walked and she looked to him with a smile and laugh.

"Brooke has asked if we can maybe go to Alabama in the summer holidays and visit them there" said Mikki, and Sebastian looked to her with a smile and nod. "And I said we would definitely think about it" she continued and looked to Sebastian, with a smile. "That is if it's okay with you"

"Of course" replied Sebastian, with a nod and stopping from walking for a moment and taking her other hand as well and giving her a smile. "I love how you've just really clicked with my sister in laws, and it will be nice to go and spend some time with them over the summer"

"It will, yeah" said Mikki with a smile also. "And I think Joey will love the idea of spending some time at an actual beach as well, near the ocean" she continued, with a laugh and Sebastian nodded with a smile also. "I know I will probably too, as it's not something I've ever really gotten to do much of"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile as they started walking again. "And maybe too we could take a little trip to New York, if that is something you'd be interested in doing" he continued and Mikki looked to him. "I know it was never really home, as home was definitely always here. But I would love to show you where I lived and all that, and also some of the things that I also too loved about New York as well"

"I'd like that" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And also I am sure as well Joey would too" she continued, and Sebastian nodded with a smile also. "So where exactly are you taking me?" asked Mikki, with a laugh to him as they headed away from where their families and friends were. "Is there some point to this walk now?"

"There is" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and nod; and as the headed past the horse stable and the chicken shed and more so into the area where the deciduous trees were on the outskirts of the property that had been growing ever since Mikki's great grandparents had lived on the farm. "I was out here yesterday with your dad and gramps" he continued, as Mikki looked to him. "Clearing away the area so it will safe in the summer, and found something that I had honestly totally forgotten about"

"You found that there were trees?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and Sebastian looked to her with a laugh also and shaking his head and as the two of them came to a stop.

"No this" he replied, and Mikki looked to the trees that they were near and laughed, when she saw that it was the old tree house that her dad had built one summer; and one that as they had gotten older that she and Sebastian would sneak away too when they wanted to get away from the others. "I'd totally forgot about it, until I saw it" he continued with a smile and Mikki looked to him with one also. "And yeah, I couldn't believe it was still here"

"I did ask my dad at one point to get rid of it" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian, with a small sigh. "But then Joey discovered it, and she thought it was like the coolest thing ever and then knowing how many wonderful times we'd had here. I couldn't do it"

"Well even if you had gotten rid of the tree house" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "It's not like all parts of it would be gone now" he continued, as he lead Mikki over closer to it and then crouched down under the first level of the platform leading up to the top and pointing to a marking carved into the tree. "Unless this tree was to be cut down, this still would be here; forever"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile as she looked to what Sebastian was pointing to and she also knelt down as well, seeing the carving in on the trunk of the tree, that said 'SS + MK 4 EVA' and a heart drawn around it. "We did that the summer before tenth grade"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and small laugh. "And you were so scared that we'd get in trouble for vandalizing the tree"

"No, I was scared it would kill the tree" replied Mikki, with a laugh also and Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "However clearly it didn't, since it's still standing now"

"It is" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her to the lips. "And just like this tree has so very much reminded me SS and MK are forever" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a nod and smile. "I am really hoping that MK will become MS"

"What?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian looked to her with a smile and reached into his pocket and then held out a ring to her. "Oh my god, Seb"

"Mikayla Anne Kapowski" he said, as she looked to him with small laugh and smile. "Ever since we were little kids, you have been the one who I have loved with all my heart" he continued, as Mikki started welling up with tears in her eyes and she let him speak. "And we may have stupidly and foolish spent more than the last few years apart, and I almost did something really crazy and marry someone else"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian nodded with a smile; and tears now starting in his eyes.

"But I know now" said Sebastian, taking her left hand. "That there is no one else I want forever with" he continued and Mikki looked to him with a smile and nod and sniffing back also some tears. "So I'm asking you here, where we so many years ago said that we would be forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "I'll marry you"

"You will" said Sebastian, and Mikki laughed quickly kissing him, and she replied "Yes, I will" and he slipped the ring he still had a hold of on to the ring finger of her left hand.

"Seb" she said, looking to the ring that was now on her hand and then to who was now her fiancé, with a small laugh. "This is my great grandmother's ring"

"I know yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to and he pulled the two of them down to sit on the ground so they weren't still in the kneeling position that they had been in, and he put his arms around her, pulling her in close to himself. "Enid, she gave it to me yesterday when you were out with that wedding that you had planned"

"Wow" said Mikki, looking to him with a small smile. "Gamma, always said it would be mine one day" she continued with a nod. "And I was honestly beginning to think that I would never get it, as I would probably never marry"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and kissing her. "I don't think she expected me to ask you as soon as I actually have" he continued with a laugh, and Mikki laughed also. "But she did say to me that she was glad to see that you're going to finally be able to have it and also as well that it was me who was giving it to you"

"She always loved you, you know that" said Mikki, with a smile, and Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "All my family do"

"I love all of them too" replied Sebastian, with a smile as Mikki nodded. "Me, yours also" and Sebastian nodded also. "So do you think we should maybe get back to them and tell them we're engaged now then?" he asked, and Mikki looked to him with a laugh and nod.

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile. "Just one thing before we do" she continued and Sebastian looked to her. "We both plan this wedding, how we want. It's not just about me. It's about both of us"

"Can't wait" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her with a smile. "We'll make it the wedding that we both always dreamed we would have" he continued as Mikki gave a nod, before they then both headed back to their family and friends to tell them, that after what seemed like a likely chance of never happening only a few weeks ago, that they were finally soon going to become husband and wife.

* * *

 _End Note: Not much more and this story will be finished - and then I promise to get back to writing some of the others which have not updated since this got into my head._

 _Catch you all on the flip side soon.  
Love always  
KJ xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Second to last chapter and then this story will be over.  
_ _As always any characters that are no from Glee belong to me and can't be used with my permission. All others belong to their rightful owners._

 _Thanks for reading and will catch you all again with the last chapter soon!_

 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 14 –

Two months later, with Sebastian having proposed and neither of them wanting to wait a long time to get married; both feeling as if they had already missed so much time that could have been spent together. They both started to plan and organize what they both wanted for their wedding, and knowing that they didn't want some big fancy thing and only wanting that of their family and closest friends in attendance, set about organizing how they both have always imagined getting married; and found to that in a lot of what they each wanted for it, was actually almost exactly alike with that of the other person, including that of wanting to get married on Mikki's family farm, much like she had suggested to Rachel not that long ago; without knowing her fiancé at the time was Sebastian.

Waking up Friday morning, the day before they were to get married. With all the organization for it done, and Eric and Norm setting the party tent up that they would be using for the reception, and Mikki's sisters and also Brittany doing the other things like setting up the chairs and organizing the flower displays for the next day. There really wasn't much left for the two of them to do, and for the most part they were able to spend the day relaxing before they were to be married tomorrow.

Kissing Mikki lightly to the forehead, as he woke; she groaned and muttered something as she lay on his chest and Sebastian laughed as he placed another kiss to her forehead, only for her to that time, actually open her eyes and look to him.

"Can you not do that please" she said, shaking her head and Sebastian looked to her with a slight frown and Mikki let out a small sigh and looked to him. "I just got a bit of headache and also feel little queasy, so just want to lie here?"

"You don't want to call my dad?" asked Sebastian, looking to her and Mikki shook her head ever slightly as she just lay against his chest.

"Just a headache, that's all" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "Nothing to be getting the town doc over for" she continued, with a slight laugh; with Henry and Abby both having returned to live in the town where they had raised their sons, and selling up in Florida; and Henry taking over the doctor's surgery again and therefore giving the town once more a doctor to go and see without the need for travel.

"You do want to get married tomorrow, don't you?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki opened her eyes and then propping herself up ever slightly looked to him lying next to her.

"Of course, I want to marry you" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him with a smile. "Why would you think I wouldn't"

"Just, you have a headache and feel sick" he said, with a small smile. "And thought maybe you were getting cold feet or something like that"

"There is nothing in the world that will stop me from saying I do, to you tomorrow" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Even if I have a headache still, which I doubt" she continued, quickly kissing him. "I will be at the altar to tell you how much I love and adore you and want to spend the rest of my life with you; and if you're not there, well then hell hath no fury like me scorned"

"If you have a headache" said Sebastian. "Then stop talking" he continued, with a smile and kissing her lightly to the forehead and Mikki in turn giving a sigh and small nod. "And I will be there tomorrow, you can count on that; because there is no way in hell I am not marrying you tomorrow"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a sigh as she leaned against his chest again and Sebastian moved to lightly rub ever so gently at the temple that wasn't against him, on Mikki's forehead.

"How's the feel?" he asked, and Mikki nodded slightly, before replying "Nice" and he kissed her ever so gently to the forehead also.

"Did you want an aspirin maybe?" he asked, as there was a small knock on their bedroom door, and he looked over to it. "Come on in" he said, and the door opened and Joey peaked around the corner of it. "Hey Jojo"

"Hi Dad" she replied, with a smile to him. "I know you and Momma aren't wake yet" she continued with a little laugh. "But Gamma, Nanna and Meme are here to take Momma out for breakfast"

"Hmm, I forgot about that" said Mikki, with a small sigh and looked over to Joey. "Can you tell them I will be like fifteen minutes" she continued as Joey gave a nod. "Thanks sweetheart"

"Sure Momma" replied Joey, with a smile to her and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Looks like we're both going to have to move now, huh?" asked Sebastian, with a small laugh and Mikki looked to him with a smile and nod before quickly kissing him.

"Yeah, so what you doing today?" asked Mikki, as Sebastian let out a small sigh; the two of them still lying in their bed.

"Helping out my Dad, with the painting of the doctor's surgery" replied Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "And also thinking about how tomorrow I get to marry the best girl in the entire world" he continued, and quickly kissed Mikki who gave a small laugh. "I'm not going to be able to wipe the dopey ass grin off my face all day"

"Well I love that dopey ass grin of yours" said Mikki, with a smile to him and quickly kissing him. "And also as well I know I'm not going to be able to stop smiling today either" she continued as Sebastian shook his head. "Because I get to marry you tomorrow also"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Come on we better get ready" he continued with a laugh. "Or otherwise it might be thought we're doing stuff in here, that I really don't want our moms or your grandmother to even think we would be doing"

"Yeah, hate to break it to you" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "I think they're already well aware we've done stuff" she continued, quickly kissing him. "Since we have a daughter already"

"Hmm yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as well and quickly kissed her; before the two of them got out of bed and then ready for the last day before they'd become husband and wife.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

With Henry and Abby moving back to the town where they'd raise their boys, and Henry taking up working at the doctor's surgery again; with the surgery being vacant for so long there was some maintenance that needed to be done in it, and with Sebastian obviously now living back in the town also on a full time basis, and his other two sons in town for the wedding of their younger brother. Henry saw it as the perfect opportunity to get some work done, and have his boys help out with that.

"You know this is slave labor" said Jeremy, as they painted the walls of the waiting room, with it still open and just making sure that people were aware of the works that were going on. "Think we're coming back here for Seb's wedding" he continued as he put some more paint onto the roller he had. "End up getting made to work for Dad, for nothing"

"A bit of hard work won't kill you now Jere" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he painted around the skirting boards, since they were being painted a different color to the walls.

"He's just afraid Karen is going to make him start doing stuff like this back at their place" replied Dylan, with a laugh also. "That's what he is dreading"

"Yes, yes I am" said Jeremy, with a nod. "She's already suggested that we paint our room and also as well maybe the kitchen can do with a repaint also"

"Well think of this as good practice now" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a smile and also then the wall. "And you missed a spot too"

"I'll paint you, little brother" said Jeremy, looking to him and pointed the roller at him; and went to do use it on him, just as Henry came out of the office with the patient he was seeing.

"Rest assure Emma, it's only an ear infection" he said, with a smile to her and looked to the boys, all who in turn gave him a quick smile and Jeremy, knowing he'd get in trouble put the roller down that he was threatening to use on Sebastian. "And Gracie will get over it in no time"

"Okay, thank you so much Henry" said Emma Schuester with a nod, and then looked to the young girl who was next to her. "I'm so very glad you're back in town" she continued with a smile to him. "You were always such a lovely doctor when I was younger, and well we're just all glad you're back"

"I'm glad too" replied Henry, giving her a smile as well. "Take care, huh" he continued, with a nod. "And you know where I am, if you need anything"

"Thank you" said Emma, with a smile and looking to the three Symthe boys with a smile also, then left the surgery.

"Is that all you've managed to do now?" asked Henry, going over to where his sons were painting and looking to the wall and other parts that they had done.

"A whole entire wall has been painted" said Jeremy, looking to his father in disbelief. "What do you expect us to be here?" he asked, and Henry looked to him with a laugh.

"You have a few days, don't worry" he replied, with a smile and looked to his watch. "Look I don't have any more patients for a bit, as this is a light on day since Nancy is still working Friday at the hospital" he continued. "So why don't I help out, since I am making you boys do this for nothing; and also since we have Seb and Mikki's dinner tonight at the inn"

"That be good, Dad. Thanks" replied Sebastian, looking to him with a smile as Henry rolled up the sleeves on the shirt he was wearing and then grabbed another paint brush before sitting down near his youngest son to help with the skirting boards.

"Sure no probs" said Henry, with a smile to him. "So you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not at all" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I know now, being back here. It's where I belong and being with Mikki is who I am meant to be with"; and the four Smythe men continued to talk whilst painting the town doctors surgery, and all of them knowing too that they all just liked life in that little country town where they grew up and were happy to know that they could always come home again.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Heading into Nashville with her mother, grandmother and soon to be mother in law, for a late breakfast.

After grabbing also as well some makeup for the wedding tomorrow, that Kitty had asked her to go and get; the four women headed back to their town, stopping by the doctor's surgery on the way so that they were able to drop Abby off.

"This is looking good here" said Abby, as they entered the building; which had now all the walls painted in a fresh coat of paint, and was looking a lot better than it had in a while.

"Yeah, we're almost done" said Henry, looking to his wife with a smile. "And then we just got the doors to go and it should be finished"

"Then it can dry over the weekend" said Dylan, with a smile to his mom also; as Mikki walked over to Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You got some paint here" said Mikki, with a smile and small laugh as she ran her finger across his cheek and Sebastian gave a laugh.

"Yeah, that's would be my bone head brother's fault" he replied, placing down the brush he had and then turned in her arms. "We're pretty sure as a kid he failed painting class"

"I did not fail painting class" rebutted Jeremy, looking over to his younger brother. "And detach yourself from your soon to be wife, as we still have work to do here"

"Bite me" replied Sebastian, looking to him quickly and then looked to Mikki with a smile. "So good day in Nashville?"

"Hmm, it was okay" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But I still like being here more" she continued with a smile to him and kissed him, as they heard someone making a gagging noise and knew instantly for it to be Jeremy, both turned to looked at him. "Seriously"

"Plenty of time for that and other stuff" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "Tomorrow" he continued, with a smile. "Now let my baby brother go, and us finish up here"

"Yeah, there are some things I need to be doing" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "So I will head home and do that and see you back there later"

"Sure okay, I shouldn't be more than a few hours and then will have a shower when I get home" said Sebastian with a nod to her. "And then we have our pre wedding dinner at the inn later"

"Yep, love you" said Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him. "I'll see you later"

"Definitely" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Love you too" he continued, and then saying good bye to her fiancé and soon to be brother in laws and father in law, leaving Abby there to help out where she could; Mikki left the doctor's surgery with Midge and Enid to go home and get ready for the dinner that evening.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

With Joey over at her parent's property, helping out with the wedding preparations; having asked that morning if she was able to go and help with it all.

Mikki got back to her house, or rather now the house that was hers and Sebastian's home now; and something which she was still having a hard time fathoming after so many years on her own and as a single parent; to know that Sebastian was in their lives, how she had always wished he would have been, was something she was still getting use too.

Putting the makeup in her bag for tomorrow, that she would be taking that night to the inn; since she was going to be staying the night at her parent's place, whilst Sebastian stayed in their house. Mikki walked into the ensuite bathroom, with another smaller bag that when she had purchased what was inside it, quickly hid into her handbag; as to make sure the others who were with would not see it.

Getting the test out and reading over the instructions, to see what she needed to do for it; but also knowing from past experience with one just what was needed also. She took the test as how it indicated and then set her phone for the time required for it to let her know the result, and couldn't help but think back to the other one she had done years ago.

 _Heading back to the dorm room, after having peed on the stick of the pregnancy test. Mikki opened the door to the dorm room that she shared with Hannah, and walked back inside._

 _"Well?" asked Hannah, who was sitting on her bed and reading a book for one of her classes. "Was it positive?"_

 _"Umm, don't know yet" replied Mikki with a small sigh as she placed the box on to the desk in the room and then the test on top of it. "I didn't want to wait around in the bathroom and have other girls know about this"_

 _"That's a valid point, yeah" said Hannah, with a nod. "So how much longer do you have to wait?"_

 _"About three minutes" replied Mikki, looking to her watch and then her friend with a small smile. "Then I will know if I am pregnant"_

 _"Yeah, wow" said Hannah, as Mikki went and sat on her friend's bed. "How you doing with all this?" she asked, looking to her with a small smile. "You know if you want to cry, scream or whatever then go for it" she continued with a nod and Mikki looked to her with a small laugh. "And that I'm here for you in this also"_

 _"Thanks" replied Mikki, looking to her with a small smile. "I'm just hoping that it's a false alarm and that I'm not pregnant" she continued, as Hannah looked to her. "Because I don't know what I will do if it is positive"_

 _"I would of thought you and Seb would always be careful and make sure to use protection and that" said Hannah, and Mikki looked to her with a nod._

 _"We almost always did" replied Mikki, with a small sigh, and looking to her watch noting that there was a minute to go to the result for the test. "Except for one time, and that was when we all went camping just before we left for college" she continued looking to her friend as Hannah gave a nod knowing when she was referring too. "We both forgot to bring condoms, and we thought stupidly that it would be okay"_

 _"And that's all it takes is one time" said Hannah, with a small nod and Mikki looked to her friend with a nod as well. "I think maybe it's times to look"_

 _"I really don't want to" replied Mikki, shaking her head._

 _"Did you want me to look for you then?" asked Hannah and Mikki looked to her with a small nod._

 _"Do you mind?" she asked, as Hannah shook her head and stood from her bed._

 _"Not at all" she replied, with a small smile to her. "I told you I'm here for you, and I meant it"_

 _"Thanks" said Mikki, with a small smile to her also as Hannah walked over to where the pregnancy test was and looked to it. "Well, yes or no?" she asked, and Hannah turned back to her and gave a small nod, and Mikki looked to her with a nod also. "I'm pregnant"_

 _"Yeah" replied Hannah, with a small smile to her and went back over to her bed, as Mikki started to cry. "Hey, come here" she said, and wrapped her arms around her friend and pulling her in for a hug._

 _"I don't know what I'm going to do Han" said Mikki, as she continued to cry and also hug her friend as well. "What are my parents going to say?"_

 _"Whilst they will probably be upset a little and maybe shocked by this" she replied. "I don't think they're going to disown you or anything like that, because you're going to have a baby"_

 _"No, I don't think they do that either" said Mikki shaking her head. "But they're going to be so disappointed in me" she continued with a small sob. "And Seb, I can't ruin his life as well"_

 _"But you're going to tell him, right" said Hannah, looking to her and Mikki looked to her shaking her head again. "Mikki, you have to tell him this"_

 _"I can't Han" she replied. "He's at Yale, and he worked so hard to get there" she continued, as Hannah looked to her friend. "And I can't tell him, because I know he will be back here straight away and telling me we do this together, and he'll ruin his life and his dreams, and then we'll come to hate each other because of that"_

 _"Mik, I don't think he would see it as you ruining his life" said Hannah, shaking her head also. "You're having his baby, and he has a right to know about this"_

 _"No, I can't tell him" said Mikki, looking to her. "And you're not to either" she continued. "None of you are to tell him. If I do this, I'm doing it on my own and he's not going to know about it"_

 _"Won't tell him, I promise" replied Hannah, with a small smile and Mikki looked to her with a nod._

Hearing the alarm beep on her phone, indicating that the wait time for the test was over. Taking a deep breath and then placing her hand to the test which she had facing downwards. Mikki closed her eyes and picked it up, and knowing that this time she was going to be facing this with Sebastian, turned the test over in hands and then opened her eyes to look at.

Smiling when she saw the word 'pregnant' on it, she laughed to herself and then placing the test back into the box it had come in; took it to her and Sebastian's room and placed it to the back of one of her drawers, knowing exactly when she wanted to tell him that they would soon have another child together, and one that they would get to raise together; before getting ready for dinner later that night at the inn with their family and friends.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

That evening at the inn, which Dani had closed the restaurant there for that of a private party as she had told those who were staying at the inn also, that were not of family or friends to Mikki and Sebastian; with Mrs Reyes having cooked for them all and the meals having been eaten.

Henry who was seated at a table with Mikki and Sebastian, along with also her parents and Joey; stood up and tapped his glass.

"Umm, hi everyone" he said. "I know we're probably all wanting to head away from here soon" he continued. "So that tomorrow we're all ready for Seb and Mikki's wedding. But I was talking with Eric, who of course gets to make a speech tomorrow at the wedding, and asked him if it would be okay if I said a few words tonight. For which he said it was fine, so thanks Eric"

"Sure, not a problem" replied Eric, with a smile to him and Henry nodded and then looked to Sebastian and Mikki.

"And hopefully neither of you mind either" said Henry, as they both shook their heads. "That I say a few words"

"Not at all, dad" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him as Henry gave a small nod and smile to his youngest son.

"Okay, well firstly let me just say that Abby and I are very much enjoying being back here in town, and being surrounded by all of you again, and people who many years ago we got to call close friends" started Henry, and looking around the room. "And also as well, we have the added pleasure now of getting to know our beautiful granddaughter too" he continued, looking to Joey with a smile as she smiled back. "And are loving that very much too"

"Me too" replied Joey, with a nod as Henry then went to talk again.

"Now as you all obviously know, Abby and I left here just after Seb finished high school and moved to Florida; and obviously none of our boys ever ventured back here after that" said Henry. "That of course was until Seb, thought with his former wedding plans not being able to happen in New York that he'd like to get married back here, and well then that changed everything" continued Henry, with a small laugh. "And I got to say that was a good change, because no offence Slugger" said Henry looking to Sebastian, with a small smile. "Your mother and I, we did not like Rachel much at all, and we are so happy that wedding did not go ahead. Because I couldn't imagine her as my daughter in law"

"Or a sister in law, no way" said Jeremy, from where he was seated over at another table with Dylan and the others, and all those in the room laughing too.

"So it worked for the best, I got to say" said Henry, looking to Sebastian and Mikki. "And of course you were able to find one another again, and also Seb you were able to meet your daughter and be a father to her" he continued with a smile, as Sebastian nodded too with a smile. "Which does bring to me what I was wanting to say and there is a point to all this" said Henry with a laugh. "Abby and I moved here when Dylan was about two and half, and Jeremy was about six months old. Seb hadn't been born yet at this stage, and whilst I was working here in town as the doctor. Abby was working in Nashville, and this is something she for all the time we lived here, did;, and since there was no dedicated child care here in town. Abs use to take the boys to one near her work, and of course when they got to school age went here to the local ones. Now when it was time for Seb to start at kindergarten, we were a little worried since he didn't know any of the local kids in the town and having only known the ones where he'd been; so his first day of him starting we were a little nervous, he'd not make friends and be on his own" he continued, with a laugh and looked to Sebastian. "And I'm not sure if Seb recalls this, but I'll refresh his memory here a little"

"No, I've no idea what you're even on about" said Sebastian with a laugh and looking to his father and Henry nodded with a smile.

"Okay, yeah. So I picked Seb up from kindergarten since Abby was still at work, and asked him how his day had been, hoping he'd tell me he'd made some friends. And he tells me he met someone called Mikki, and I asked him so this boy is your friend now, and he says no this girl is my friend, and of course I knew of Mikki and her family obviously since they'd come to the doctors, but only recalled her name as being Mikayla. But anyway, that's not the story" said Henry, with a laugh. "So I replied, oh girl okay; and thinking well you know that's good he's made a friend, and then Seb further tells me that he loves Mikki" he continued with a smile to the both of them, as others in the room laughed. "Of course at the time, I thought he just thinks love means, I like this person; but over the course of many, many years and throughout elementary, middle and high school. Well that did indeed turn into love between the two of them, and I think I speak for not just myself and your Mom here, Seb. But everyone who is here, when I say that we're so glad you both found one another again because what you have with one another, it's not something that will ever go away"

"Is that true?" asked Mikki, looking to Sebastian and he looked to her with a small laugh.

"I have no clue" he replied, shaking his head also. "All I know is I remember meeting you in kinder, but don't recall telling my dad that"

"You told me too" yelled Dylan, from his seat and everyone looked to him. "And I tried telling you that girls have cooties, but you didn't believe me"

"Because they don't" said Brooke, looking to her husband with a laugh. "That was just silly boy talk along with the cootie shot thing"

"No he's right girls had cooties" said Blaine, from over his table with their other friends.

"Okay, okay" said Henry, with a laugh and tapping his glass again. "I think I should probably wrap this up and say Mikki we're so glad you're going to be finally be our daughter in law, which has been a long time coming too I might add" he continued, with a smile to her as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "And I think I express everyone here when I say we all hope you have a wonderful life together now that you have found each other again"

"Thanks Dad" said Sebastian, with a nod and smile to him; and with Henry then sitting back down and them all continuing to talk just a little bit longer, then headed away from the inn; with the wedding of Sebastian and Mikki to be held the next day.

* * *

 _End Note: The wedding will be the final chapter, and that will be up soon._

 _Thanks for reading and catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Okay, last chapter of this quick little diversion story from that of my regular ones that would just not leave my head now!_

 _As always all characters from Glee do not belong to me, and any that you don't recognize do belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 15 –

With the day of their wedding finally arriving, Mikki who had slept the night before it over at her parent's house; with Sebastian spending the evening at what was their home.

Mikki was up in her old childhood room, with her two younger sisters and also Joey, getting ready to soon walk down the aisle to soon be married to the man who really in more than ways than one, was that of her childhood love.

"Okay look up for me" said Kitty, as she applied makeup for her older sister; and Mikki quickly looked over to where Marley was braiding Joey's hair for her, and she sighed looking then to her sister who was helping her; the three of them also being her bridesmaids for the wedding.

"Just don't overdo it, 'kay" replied Mikki, as she looked up and Kitty dabbed with concealer underneath her sister's eyes and gave a small laugh. "I don't want to made up like a clown, now"

"Don't worry, just getting rid of the bags you have" she replied, and Mikki looked to her with a glare. "Can't have you looking like a fright now on your wedding day"

"So I found it a little difficult to sleep last night" said Mikki as Kitty placed the concealer down and told Mikki to close her eyes now. "I've gotten use to Seb being in a bed bedside me now, and it was just strange to not have him there"

"Hmm, yeah don't need to know bedroom stuff Miks" replied Kitty, with a small laugh. "And I'm sure this is also not appropriate conversation to be having in front of your daughter either"

"All she said Kits" said Marley, looking over to her with a laugh. "Is that she found it strange to sleep without Seb next to her" she continued, and Kitty looked to the youngest Kapowski girl as Mikki gave a nod. "I know when Mike has got to go away sometimes for a few days. I find it so weird to be in bed alone"

"Bed alone" said Kitty, shaking her head. "Wouldn't know what that is even like" she continued with a sigh. "Since most nights the twins end up in bed with me and Artie"

"Admit though Kits" said Mikki with a smile as her sister put some eyeshadow on for her. "You love it" she continued with a laugh. "And underneath the tough exterior you put on, you're a big softie"

"We all know that Aunt Kitty" said Joey, with a laugh and Kitty looked over to her niece with a small laugh.

"Yeah, don't let that get around the town, huh" she replied, as Joey looked to her shaking her head and Kitty nodded with a smile just as there was a small knock on the bedroom door.

"Come on in" said Mikki as Kitty finished with the eyeshadow and she turned to look, and saw Enid walk in.

"Oh sweetheart" said Enid, with a smile to her oldest granddaughter. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks Gamma" replied Mikki with a smile to her. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, my sweet girl" she replied, with a nod. "Just someone wanted to come and say hello, that's all"

"Gamma you know Seb's not allowed to see Mikki before they get married" said Marley, looking to her with a laugh and Enid looked to her youngest granddaughter with a smile and laugh also.

"I know that, my little cherub" she replied. "And even though I know Seb would try and sneak in here if he could" she continued, and looked to Mikki. "Much like he use to do when Mikki and he were younger. The boys are on watch to make sure that doesn't happen"

"Not my fault my bedroom window had a trellis leading up to it that was easy to climb" replied Mikki, with a laugh and Enid looked to her with a smile. "It just sucked that my grandparents had a view of it from their place and would catch Seb doing that"

"So many times" said Enid, with a nod and Mikki nodded with a smile. "But there is someone who does want to say hi, and she asked if it would be okay; and I said it's fine" continued Enid, as she gestured for the person out in the hall to come into the room.

"Juanita, hi" said Mikki, with a small laugh when she saw who it was and stood from the chair she was seated on. "I'm so glad you could make it"

"Well it was so very kind of you to invite me" she replied, with a small smile to her, as Enid walked out of her granddaughter's bedroom. "And you look beautiful"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I have to confess I did invite you so Nicky wouldn't feel as lonely today, so there was an ulterior motive for it"

"It's fine" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "It's not like I haven't been wanting to come back here for a while now and see everyone again" she continued as Mikki nodded with a smile. "And also as well to see you finally getting married too, and to Joey's dad no less. Well it's sweet, I got to say that much"

"Yeah, I can't believe it's happening to be honest" said Mikki, shaking her head with a small laugh also, and as Joey stood up and went over to her. "I'm just glad Jojo here" she said, with a smile to her daughter as she slipped her arm around her waist. "Gets to know Seb now and have him in her life"

"Definitely, yeah" replied Juanita, with a nod. "And just so you know too" she continued with a smile. "I'm going to talk with Nick's dad and see about hopefully filling in for Hannah when she goes on leave"

"Well we will love having you back in town again" said Mikki, with a smile to her and quickly looked to Joey. "And of course, then you will get this lovely girl here; in your class since she'd have Hannah as a teacher next year"

"Yes" replied Juanita, with a nod and looked to Joey. "So you have Ms Rhodes this year?"

"I do, yeah" said Joey with a nod also. "She's kind of kooky, but also fun as well"

"Kooky, she is" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Well I will let you go and finish getting ready now" she continued with a smile to Mikki; who in turn nodded. "And go see if I can find Nicky, who still has no idea that I am here"

"Okay, we'll talk more later, huh" said Mikki, with a smile to her and quickly giving the slightly shorter than her brunette woman a hug.

"Definitely" replied Juanita, with a smile also as she returned the hug. "Good luck up there"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a laugh as Juanita left the room and closed the door behind her.

"That was really sweet of you, to ask Juanita to come today" said Marley, and Mikki turned to her younger sister who was now seated where she had been with Kitty doing her makeup for her.

"Yeah Nick was so happy when she was here in town" replied Mikki, looking to her with a small smile. "And he's not going to have me now so much to lean on and talk with all the time" she continued as Marley looked to her shaking her head slightly. "So if I can get Juanita here for him, then it's a win for all of us as well. Because she's a great teacher too, as well as being someone I can see Nicky finally settling down with"

"So how much longer Momma?" asked Joey, and Mikki looked to her daughter. "Until you and Daddy, get married?"

"Hmm, about twenty minutes" replied Mikki, glancing to the clock on her bedside table. "Hopefully my maid of honor is ready"

"I am, yeah" said Joey, with a nod and Mikki looked to her with a smile; and then finished helping her sisters get ready before she got ready to finally walk down the aisle to after what seemed as if it were a lifetime of waiting, to marry Sebastian.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Getting ready for his wedding, at the home he and Mikki now shared; Sebastian sighed as he looked to his watch and seeing that there was still some time before he and his brothers, and also Nick who he'd asked to be his groomsmen, waited with him.

"Here" said Dylan, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of something and walking over to his younger brother. "It will take the nerves away"

"I'm not nervous" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he took the glass from his oldest brother and looked at it. "What is this?"

"Whiskey" said Dylan, with a smile to him. "Figure a shot of courage won't hurt now"

"Yeah, I don't think Seb's needing any courage here for this wedding" said Nick, with a laugh to his friend. "If it had been the other one now, then definitely" he continued as Sebastian looked to him with a smile. "But not this one"

"Definitely not at all" replied Sebastian, taking a small sip of the whiskey. "Oh wow that's strong" he continued, with a laugh and then looked to his older brother. "Marrying Mik is what I always wanted when we were kids, and today I get to do that"

"Yeah, I got to say being back here" said Jeremy, looking to Sebastian with a small smile. "There is some charm about it all and this whole town, that's for sure"

"You're not thinking of moving here?" asked Sebastian, looking to him and Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I can deal with you here all the time"

"Hmm, well that definitely makes me want to live here now" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "If not to annoy you, but to be that cool uncle to Joey and any other kids that you and Mik have as well"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Haven't even thought yet about having another one with Mikki"

"But it's a possibility, definitely" said Nick, and Sebastian looked to his friend with a small laugh. "Because you got to want to be able to experience all that you missed with Joey" he continued, as Sebastian gave a small nod. "Not that it would make you love what you have with Joey any less now, but just being able to experience all the growing up of a child. You got to want that"

"I definitely do want that" said Sebastian, with a small smile and sigh. "Just I also too want to have some time with Mikki and Joey, get to know them both; or really get to re know Mikki and to know Joey. Because there is still so much that we have missed with one another"

"Well it will happen when it does" said Dylan, with a smile to his younger brother. "And I know one thing Seb" he continued, with a nod to him. "You will make an awesome Dad, when the time does come for you and Mikki to have another little one"

"Yeah, got to say agree with Dyl there" said Jeremy, looking to Sebastian with a nod also. "You're a natural with our kids, and also seen how great as well you even are with Joey" he continued as he looked to his brother. "So it's going to be something when you do get that chance, that you're going to love"

"I know yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to them both. "And I'll just put this out too; but it would be cool to have you guys closer as well, and see you more often too"

"That would be pretty cool, yeah" said Dylan, with a nod and looked to his watch. "And I think it's about time we get over to the farm to get you married, little brother"

"Umm yeah" replied Sebastian, as he stood up along with the others. "Let's go get me married"

"About freakin' time is all I can say" said Nick, with a laugh as they went to leave the house and Sebastian turned to him with a small laugh and smile.

"Yeah" he replied, as Nick nodded, as they walked out the front door and Sebastian closed the door behind them. "And you can thank me later too"

"Thank you for what?" asked Nick, looking to him with a laugh as they headed over to his car, which they'd be driving over in.

"Yeah, you'll see" said Sebastian, with a smile as they got into the car and looking to him with a puzzled look and not at all knowing what his friend was even on about, headed over to the Kapowski farm, in order for Mikki and Sebastian to finally get married.

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Having organized, for her brother, Blaine and Finn to be the wedding band instead of using music from that of a stereo, like she would do for most weddings. Mikki and Sebastian, asked that they play that of an instrumental version of the song "Amazed", before and after they had said their vows to one another.

Standing up at the altar that they had placed under a blossom tree that was now in full flower, with it being the warmer months; Sebastian looked to Burt Hummel who was going to the celebrant for their wedding, and if requested did a lot of the other ones that were also held in the town, having gotten his licence to perform the weddings a few years ago now when it became obvious that there was a need for someone local to be able to marry those who came to the town for weddings.

"You're not thinking of bolting are you now, kid" he said, to the Sebastian, and who like most in the town he'd known from an early age when they'd all started school together.

"Not a chance" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and smile to him; and looked over to where Nick was talking with Juanita who he now knew they'd invited along to the wedding also. "And you might too just be doing another one soon too"

"Hmm, that boy is certainly smitten with that young lady now" said Burt, with a laugh, as they saw Midge go over to Nick and motion for him to stop talking with Juanita and go up and join him and his brothers, and then her gesturing to Roderick to start playing the song.

"Here goes little brother" said Dylan, patting his younger brother to the shoulder. "Too late to back out now"

"Yeah, don't want to be backing out" said Sebastian, looking to him with a quick smile and also shaking his head; and the music continued to play, and Kitty and Marley walked down the aisle, followed then by Joey and then by Mikki accompanied by Eric; and Sebastian looking to his daughter with a smile as she stood up the front of the aisle, closest to where Mikki would stand next to him, and then looked to Mikki as she neared him.

"She's all yours now, Seb" said Eric, with a laugh as they got up to where he was and held out his hand to him; which he then took and shook with a smile and nod.

"Thanks Eric" he replied, and as Mikki also replied "Thanks Dad"; before letting his oldest daughter take Sebastian's hand.

"You look amazing" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "So beautiful" he continued, with a nod and Mikki nodded with a smile to him.

"You too" she replied. "Well except you know handsome and all that" she continued with a laugh and giving a small laugh too Sebastian nodded.

"So shall we" said Burt, and they both looked to him. "You guys ready to get married"

"Definitely" said Mikki with a nod to him as Sebastian also replied "Sure am".

"Okay" said Burt, with a smile to them both. "Now I could say here dearly beloved we're gathered here today and all that hoo-ha now" he continued with a small laugh. "But I'm just going to say what everyone here today is thinking, and that it has been a hecking of a long time coming this day. So let's just skip all that crap and do this now" he said which, got laughs from all those in attendance. "So as we all know these two they got a history together, and well they have some things they'd like to say to one another today before they take their vows, so the floor or aisle rather, is theirs now"

"You want to go first" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian and he looked to her, with a nod and smile.

"Mik, there are so many things I want to say right now to you here as I vow to spend the rest of my life loving you and being by your side. You were my first love, and you're going to be my last love. I almost made what could have only been described as the biggest mistake of my life and get married to someone else, but as by fate I came back here and found not only you again; but our beautiful daughter as well. And as each day goes by, I am falling more and more in love with the both of you, and I cannot wait to start our lives together as a real family once we are finally married to one another. You are my heart, and my soul; my best friend in the entire world and I love you more then I can ever put into words here right now" said Sebastian, as he looked to Mikki with a smile. "And I will let you talk now, before I make you cry" he continued, wiping at some small tears she had just pooling from her eyes. "Which then will make me do that too"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh and small nod as she took a small deep breath and looked to him with a smile. "I can't deny that I always dreamed that one day maybe you would come back here and learn the truth of what I'd be hiding for so long. But I thought it was only that, and destined to be forever a dream. But through what I can only see as divine fate, you came back here; almost ready to marry another person, but that's not what your heart seemed to want and with that of meddling friends and discovering long kept secrets, realized that we'd never lost the love for one another that we once shared" she continued with a small smile as Sebastian too gave a smile and nod to her. "So up here today, I pledge to you my heart forever and promise to love you to the end of days and always be by your side; along with the beautiful daughter we already have and the new one that we soon will have as well, in about eight or so months"

"Eight months" said Sebastian, looking to her his eyes widening and there also as well being a collective amount of gasps and surprised looks from all those at the wedding as well. "Are you pregnant?"

"I am, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and Sebastian looked to her with a laugh before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Umm, yeah hello" said Burt, with a laugh also. "Not meant to kiss her yet"

"Right, yeah sorry" said Sebastian, with a small laugh as he moved away from kissing Mikki. "Just wow" he continued, shaking his head. "That was the last thing I thought I'd hear today" and looked to Mikki, taking her hands again. "You're sure about this"

"Did a test yesterday" she replied, with a nod and smile to him. "And it would make sense as to why I've been feeling a little queasy in the mornings"

"Yeah, wow" said Sebastian, with a nod, as Joey asked "Are you really going to have another baby, Momma?"

"I am yeah" she replied, turning to her daughter with a smile and holding out her hand to her, for which Joey took. "You're okay with this?" she asked. "Your Dad and I having another baby"

"Yeah, of course I am" said Joey, with a nod and laugh. "I finally get to be a big sister" she continued and stepped forward to hug them both. "This is so cool"

"It is that" said Sebastian, with a smile to his daughter as he gave her a hug. "And you're going to be a great big sis too, I'm sure of that"

"Definitely" said Joey, with a smile to him. "Now come on actually get married now will you" she continued with a laugh. "So then we're all Smythes then"

"Yeah let's finish this huh" said Mikki, with a laugh also and looked to Sebastian with a smile as Joey stepped back to where she was; and the smile that was on her face now even bigger than it had been.

"How about we just get to the actual I do's here" said Burt, with a small laugh, as Mikki looked to Joey who they also entrusted with that of their wedding rings and she passed them over to her with a smile, and then looking to Burt along with Sebastian to finally get married. "Because this wedding, well it's one for the town books that for sure when it comes to surprises now"

"That it has been" said Sebastian, as Mikki handed him the ring that had once been the matching ring to that of her great grandmother's that was now going to be her wedding band, and keeping aside the one she was going to give Sebastian, which her grandmother had also given her and had been that of her great grandfather's wedding band.

"Do you, Sebastian" said Burt looking to him. "Take Mikayla, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in hardship and ease, to cherish and love forever more?"

"I do" replied Sebastian, with a nod and smile to Mikki, as he slipped the ring on to her finger. "So very much, yeah I do"

"One's enough kid" said Burt with a laugh as the others in attendance laughed also. "And Mikayla" said Burt, looking to her. "Do you take Sebastian, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him in sickness and in health, in hardship and ease, to cherish and love forever more?"

"I do" replied Mikki, with a smile and small laugh as she looked to Sebastian and also slipping the wedding ring to his finger. "It's all I have ever wanted, so I do most definitely"

"Okay, okay" said Burt with a laugh also and smile as the others who were witnessing the ceremony laughed also. "By the authority invested in me by the state of Tennessee" continued Burt, looking to them both. "I pronounce you to each other to be, husband and wife"

"Yeah, uh huh" said Mikki, with a laugh and looked to Sebastian with a smile. "We did it, finally"

"Finally, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also and pulled her into himself and kissed her; as Burt gave a sigh.

"And you may now continue to kiss the bride" he said, with a laugh as everyone else laughed. "Again"

"Yeah, this is how your little accidents happen now" said Jeremy, with a laugh; as Sebastian choosing to not stop kissing Mikki, instead just flipped him off as everyone continued to laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you" said Burt, with a smile and laugh. "When they stop kissing each other" he continued, shaking his head. "Mr and Mrs Smythe"

#ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW##ACW#

Ten Years Later:

Moving to live at the farm, about seven years before; when Norm and Enid had finally succumbed to age and passed away; with Eric then needing help to manage the farm and not being able to do with just Roderick coming in from town everyday where he lived and now also being married too, to a local girl Olivia.  
Mikki and Sebastian therefore moved to the farm, to live in the main house; with Eric and Midge taking up residence where Enid and Norm had once lived, and still working on the farm with that of their daughter and son in law, side by side in partnership with them as the farm and it's business of producing not only fruit and vegetable for the local communities; but also Mikki opening up a riding school with her love of horses from a young age still being that of a passion for her. There family also not just growing in strength, but love as well, with the addition of not just one more child for them; but another two as well, bringing their children together to that of four, and also ultimately to what was now, them saying goodbye to Joey as she left to attend college.

"So that's the last of it" said Joey, with a small sigh as she pulled the cover over on the back of what was once the pickup truck that Mikki had driven, and was now hers to drive; and ultimately now to drive to college as she prepared to attend the University of Tennessee in Knoxville, where she was going to be studying Agriculture and Resource Economics; so that one day she'd be able to return home and help out on the farm by her parents side. "I guess I'll see you all soon"

"You better come and see us soon" said Mikki, with a smile to her daughter as she also hugged her. "Just stay in school, huh" she continued, with a laugh. "And don't you dare even think about having a baby for another ten years now, because I'm too young to be a grandmother"

"Don't worry, don't plan on it" replied Joey, with a laugh and smile to her as she looked to Sebastian.

"Bye Daddy" she said, as Sebastian nodded and gave her a smile.

"Come here my beautiful girl" he said, before pulling her into a hug. "Be good 'kay" he continued. "And we'll see you soon, Thanksgiving"

"Wouldn't miss it" replied Joey, looking to him and shaking her head, as her the youngest of her two brothers, Zach, tapped her on the leg.

"Jojo, can I go with you?" he asked, and Joey looked to him with a laugh as she knelt down to be on the level of her six year old little brother.

"No, Zachy I'm sorry" she replied as she pulled him into a hug. "But I'll be back in a few months, I promise" she continued and Zach looked to her with a nod and small smile. "And you know I'm not that far away, and would love if maybe you can come visit me sometimes too"

"Yeah, I come to Jojo" he said, with a nod and Joey looked to him with a laugh and smile.

"Okay I'd like that" said Joey, with a nod and looked up to her mom and dad, both who looked to her with a nod as if to say that they would gladly do that. "Yeah, love you little dude" said Joey, placing a kiss to the top of her younger brothers head. "Be good, huh"

"I will be" replied Zach, with a nod and Joey sighed as she stood up and looked to Blake, who was the oldest of her two brothers at age nine.

"Got a hug for your big sis" said Joey, with a smile to him. "You rule this place now, with me gone"

"I always ruled here" said Blake, with a laugh as he gave a hug. "Fave kid, is me" he continued as Joey gave a laugh. "We all know that"

"No, that's not true" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "You know your mom and I don't have faves with you lot"

"Uh huh" said Joey, as she looked to her brother. "Look after your little brother and sister for me"

"I will yeah, promise" replied Blake with a smile to her. "And you be good too, huh"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all brother like on me now" said Joey, with a laugh as she gave him one last hug before standing, and then went over to where her grandmother had a hold of the youngest of Mikki and Sebastian's children, Emilee, who was two years old; the young girl holding out her arms to her older sister. "Come here you little munchkin" said Joey as Midge passed her over to her. "Don't go getting too big and all that whilst I'm gone"

"Jojo bye bye" said Emilee, and Joey looked to her with a small nod.

"Yeah, I am going bye" she replied with a smile to her and placing a kiss to her cheek. "But I'm still going to be your big sister, no matter what"

"Bye Jojo" said Emilee and looking to her with a wave and Joey laughed.

"Bye my Emi" said Joey, with a small sigh and then passed her little sister over to Mikki, before looking to her grandparents.

"We're so proud of you Joey" said Midge, looking to her oldest granddaughter with a smile and stepping forward to hug her. "And you are going to do so well at college"

"Thanks Nanna" she replied, with a smile to her also and returning the hug. "And I promise you too, the farm will always be in our family"

"We know it will be Joey" said Eric, looking to her with a smile also. "But I think you got to wait a while before it will be yours now" he continued with a laugh as Joey gave him a hug also. "I don't think your parents are going anywhere, any time soon now"

"Definitely not" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "We're not even forty yet"

"Yeah but you're still old though" said Blake, with a laugh looking to the both of them and Sebastian looked to his shaking his head, and messing up his oldest son's hair with a smile. "You have a daughter who is heading to college now, that makes you old"

"You have to stop hanging around your uncle" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "God knows what Jere is teaching you now"

"How to annoy Seb 101" said Blake with a smile as Sebastian looked to him and Blake gave a small laugh. "Umm Dad 101"

"Better, yes" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Mikki gave a laugh; seeing that Jeremy still knew how to push his younger brother's buttons but now more so do it through that of his nephew.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to miss this place" said Joey, with a laugh as they all looked to her.

"Well you know this is always going to be your home, no matter what" said Mikki, and Joey looked to her with a smile.

"I know yeah" replied Joey with a nod and looked to her truck. "So I guess I should get going"

"You'll call us" said Sebastian, looking to her. "As soon as you're there, you will call us"

"I will call, yes" said Joey, with a laugh. "Promise" she continued as she opened the drivers door and got into the car and closing it. "I'll see you all in a few months"

"Yes" said Mikki, as Joey started up the engine of the truck. "We love you heaps"

"Love you all heaps too" replied Joey, with a smile to her and the others. "See you all soon" and starting to move away from the place where she had first lived as a baby and then again later on in life as well, Joey drove off to start her college education; them all waving good bye to her as she left.

"You doing okay?" asked Sebastian, going over to where Mikki was standing still with Emilee in her arms and who was still waving as the car pulled out of the driveway and up the road.

"Can't say I'm not going to miss her" replied Mikki, with a smile to her husband, and as he slipped an arm around her waist. "But I'll be okay"

"You know we can always have another" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and Mikki looked to him with a laugh. "We're still younger enough"

"Hmm, yeah let's not get too far ahead of ourselves" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And I think four is enough"

"I'm just saying" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "It's not like we don't have the space here for more"

"Yeah, I'll think about it" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile and nodding her head slightly; the two of them heading back inside the main house situated on the property with their three children who were still younger enough to be there for quite a few more years.

And whilst it might have taken them just that little bit longer than it should have to get their happily ever after, in the end that is just what they got.

THE END.

* * *

 _End Note: And that is a wrap on this story...but of course it doesn't mean the end of seeing stories set within the world I created here now, because I do kind of like this little setting a little too much to fully walk away from it. So keep an eye out for the possible spin offs, I guess you could call them; that will come from this._

 _Thanks all for reading, the reviews, follows and faves - as always very much appreciated. And to all that have just enjoyed and read this story, I thank you too._

 _Lots of love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
